


Cut: Super Saiyan

by Super_100_WG



Series: Future Super Saiyans AU series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Super Saiyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: A newly transformed male Super Saiyan comes to Earth looking for Goku, to thank him for defeating the tyrant Frieza. He doesn't find him; instead he's caught in a war between two Z-fighters and those who would threaten Earth in a fight for survival. He's peaceful by nature, but surviving might not always mean helping out the good guys. Set during the History of Trunks.





	1. Becoming a Super Saiyan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This was originally my first Dragon Ball Z fic and I'm honestly very excited to be writing for this fandom. I've heard that Saiyan OC's are done kind of a lot but I'm going to try to make this story as unique as possible. It features my Xenoverse characters, Cut and Nomu (though Cut more so), but instead of being time patrollers, they're just characters in the story. This is set in Future Trunks' timeline, so some of the enemies from the movies haven't been faced by the Z-Fighters. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.

"W-what are you? The Saiyans are extinct as far as I've heard!"

"I was lucky enough to be off of my planet when Frieza destroyed it."

"Sounds like you have something in common with Lord Slug."

"Is that so?"

The name I was born with was Spinak, but I never really liked that name. I currently go by the name Cut. Like I said, I was off of Planet Vegeta when Frieza blew it up. Well, my parents were. I wasn't born until many years later. I was five years old when I had heard about the tyrant's defeat, which was what he deserved after killing the rest of the Saiyans. I know he did it too, I watched him kill his own people constantly, the few times I had seen him. Which honestly disgusts me. I would have loved to become strong enough to take revenge for his crimes, but apparently a Saiyan warrior named Kakarot already managed to defeat him. He mostly answers to the name Goku though. I guess he didn't like the name he was born with, just as I didn't. He was a legendary Super Saiyan. Supposedly there's only one every thousand years, but I've heard of another one named Broly, I haven't heard as much about him. I know Goku resides on planet Earth, and I was thinking about visiting it, and thanking him for dealing with that traitor.

As for what I look like, I have short black hair, sticking up and almost perfectly even in legnth, and pretty dark skin. My usual outfit consists of a white shirt with sleeves that come to my elbows. Attached to the torso and back of the shirt is armor similar to that of the Frieza troops, but completely dark blue. My pants are baggy and white, matching with the shirt, and I wear dark blue metal boots and gauntlets that matches the armor.

As a Saiyan, I yearn to fight with powerful opponents. But I've never felt the urge to start problems. I usually get along fine with the natives of whatever planet I might be staying on. Having good relations with others was a good way to make sure I could eat. That was what my parents taught me before they died, which happened when I was twelve. About four years ago. Apparently Frieza had a brother named Cooler who learned of their existence. Anyway, if someone were terrorizing a planet and I was on my way out, I never felt like I owed them my help, unless they were a fellow Saiyan or a close friend. I just kind of went with the flow. That is, of course, unless it's my only source of food for a long distance and said planet being destroyed or taken over would mean I would go hungry, in other words, the situation I was in right now.

Right now I was spending some time on a planet whose name I can't quite recall, but they had food that was not only edible, but delicious. But then someone called Lord Slug landed here with some henchmen intending to take over the planet. There wasn't another planet with food I could eat around for a while and there was no telling when I would eat again if I left now with no food to take with me. I had to drive these guys out of here.

Luckily, I had just dealt with a big orange henchman. It looks like the only two people who were left were Slug himself and two other henchmen, both of whom were Nameks like him.

"Looks like we got a tough one here." Slug sneered. "Good thing we forced my planet's weaklings to use the Dragon Balls to restore my youth. Honestly, sometimes I can't believe I'm of the same race as those idiots."

"You sure are full of yourself, Slug. You're not getting this planet." I told him.

"My lord, do we really need to take this planet?" One of his henchmen asked. His voice was oddly familiar. "We have enough to survive for the rest of our natural lives, and these people-"

"Are you questioning me?" Slug asked threateningly.

"N-no, my lord! Not at all!" The Namek who had raised concerns had on white baggy pants and a matching sleeveless V-neck. It looked identical to the outfit King Piccolo wore under his cape, except white instead of purple.

I used the scouter I had pilfered from Frieza's army to read my opponents' power levels. The two henchmen would be no match for me. Slug's power was also a bit lower than mines, though I could tell he was holding back some of his power.

"Farsei! Nomu! Don't just sit there, you fools. Attack him!" The two henchmen rushed forwards at Slug's command.

"Farsei and Nomu?"

I couldn't tell it was them because all Nameks look alike, but I knew them. As I deflected their punches and kicks, I could tell that they weren't really on board with what Slug was doing. I had visited Namek years ago and befriended the two along with some others. I didn't know what circumstances they were under when they joined Slug, but they must have felt like they didn't have a choice.

"I am sorry about this, Spinak. We don't have a choice." Farsei said as we exchanged blows.

"Are you apologizing to the enemy?" Slug barked from the sidelines.

I knocked the two to the ground with non-lethal blows. Slug looked annoyed by their defeat. Farsei managed to sit up, though he could no longer fight.

"M-my lord, could you perhaps lend us... assistance...?" Farsei managed to say. Slug glared at him.

"You want assistance?!" The evil Super Namek shouted to his underling. "Here's your assistance!"

Slug fired a blast that disintegrated Farsei. Nomu's eyes went wide at his master's action.

"Farsei, no!" I shouted.

"What a weak and useless underling. I can't believe he thought he was worthy of-"

Slug didn't finish his sentence because I punched him. He went flying into a building.

"You bastard! He was my friend! He was working for you! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted as I felt my power growing with my rage.

"That pathetic fool deserved to die in the worst way possible." Slug spat. His own servant. My friend, was killed. Because he was so arrogant.

Something inside me just snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

I felt my power level rising to levels I never knew I could ascend to. My scouter exploded. I never even thought it was possible to be this strong. But right now, all I could think about was killing Slug.

"W-what? How did you get all this power?" Slug stuttered, his face showing signs of fear.

"Die!" I shouted as I rushed towards him. I unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks so hard and fast, he couldn't defend himself. At the end of the flurry, I slammed him into another building.

I caught my reflection in a piece of broken glass, glass that allowed me to see reflections unusually clearly. My hair was blond instead of black, and my eyes were a green color. But I wasn't thinking about my change in appearance right now.

Slug managed to get back to his feet. "Okay, it looks like I'll have to show you my true power!" He said.

He began powering up and the ground began to shake. I watched as he slowly grew into a giant form, about the size of a great ape. I'd used my tail and lost it a long time ago, otherwise I'd probably use that now. But I knew that the form I was in right now was even more powerful.

I wasn't scared of him at all. As soon as he was done powering up, I would exterminate him.

"Now, feel my wrath!" The now giant Slug said. He looked the same, except bigger, and whatever it was he had on his head had ripped off.

I rushed forward and flew right up to his face, punching him as hard as I could. He went toppling over and fell to the ground with a crash. The inhabitants of the planet scrambled away from the area where he landed. I rose high into the sky.

"What's happening?!" He boomed from the ground. He came flying up with a punch aimed for me. I caught his fist instead.

"What's happening?" I mocked him. "What's happening is you're paying for what you did to my friend!" I used his arm to throw him further into the sky.

"How dare you!" He shouted angrily as he was thrown. As if he had a right to be angry.

I flew above him and pounded him downwards. I reappeared on the ground and charged up the biggest, angriest, full power energy wave that I could. As he neared the ground, I shot it directly at him. His huge body was engulfed and disintegrated before he even had a chance to scream.

I didn't power down from the form that I was in, but my power relaxed, now with the threat over. I suddenly heard cheers from the distance. I turned to see that a crowd had gathered a fair distance away. I guess they were glad I defeated Slug, seeing as to how it would otherwise have meant their planet being enslaved. As I made my way over to Nomu, who was standing closer to the crowd with a stunned expression on his face, I heard murmurs from the crowd.

"Yea, he defeated Slug. We're free!"

"Look at his hair. You see how it turned blond?"

"I heard that's what happened to that Kakarot guy when he defeated Frieza."

"But Kakarot became a Super Saiyan, does that mean this guy's a Super Saiyan too?"

"Yea, I think this guy's another Super Saiyan! How cool!"

Come to think of it, I'd heard that same thing about Kakarot. Could it be? Could I really be a Super Saiyan? It sounded almost too good to be true. If it was, I would love to go take care of Cooler, and make sure he can't come after any other surviving Saiyans that might be out there. The only problem was that I had no idea where he was, or even if he was still alive.

When I reached Nomu, he flinched back.

"Please, Spinak, please spare me! I did not want to work for Slug..." He stammered.

"The name's Cut." I told him. "But it's okay. I'm sure you had your reasons. You can explain to me when you're ready."

"Thank you so much, Cut." He said.

"But I must ask, is it really true what they are saying? Am I really a Super Saiyan?"

"It is true that your changes in appearance match those of the warrior Goku. I witnessed him on Namek only for a short time."

"Wow, I can hardly believe it! Me, a Super Saiyan! Who would've thought?"

"Yes, but unfortunately it came only at the cost of Farsei's life." He said, his expression turning grim. I couldn't believe I forgot about that.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Nomu. I was here celebrating and..."

"It's okay. The rest of the world is free of Slug, and I am sure Farsei is in a better place now."

"Nomu, I know you're probably wondering how you'll live and get water, but this planet is very benevolent and hospitable. I think I've been on it for about a year now." I told him, dropping back to my base form, my hair black once again.

The two of us found some living quarters for the night. The planet's inhabitants were even more generous than usual because I had just saved them. There was a bar not too far from our quarters, supposedly a hotspot for beings who weren't born on that planet and whose homes had been destroyed. I went there to get a meal. Nomu declined to come. Most likely he was still grieving the death of Farsei.

The bar generously offered me any meal of my choice on the house. Sure I usually ate for free on this planet, but it was never a gourmet meal. It was food from shelters of the planet, or meat which I hunted myself. The only things I owned were the clothes on my back, a small selection of other outfits collected from various planets, and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

After eating a hearty meal, I was just getting ready to leave when I caught snippets of a conversation between some of the other patrons.

"Hey, look, isn't that the guy that saved us from Slug?"

"He's one of those filthy Saiyans. He probably just took out Slug so he can take the planet himself."

"I don't know, supposedly he's been here for a while. I would think if that was his plan, he would've done it by now."

"Saiyans are nothing but trouble."

"Aw, come on. I know Saiyans tore up your planet, but that was like thirty years ago at least."

"Yea, well, I'm glad Frieza blew their planet to dust. Gave them a taste of their own medicine."

I took a quick glance at the guy who said that last sentence as he was saying it. It was some blue species that obviously wasn't from this planet. I wanted to punch him out right there, but if I started a fight right inside the place, the planet might not be as generous as they were currently being. I got up and walked outside, hoping the fool would be dumb enough to follow me out there and I could eviscerate him.

Just as I walked a few paces outside the venue, I felt a powerful karate chop to the back of my neck. That fool didn't even have the decency to face me honorably! I whirled around, furious.

"How dare you! Disrespecting my race and then attacking from behind?" I shouted as I powered up and my hair turned blond once again.

Back in my Super Saiyan form, I blasted the creature to oblivion. Then I powered down from Super Saiyan and flew away, heading back towards my quarters. Nomu greeted me kindly when I returned.

"Cut, you're back. Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked.

"I did. Some blue guy hit me after I walked out though." I explained.

"What? But you just saved this place!" He exclaimed.

"I know, but the guy apparently came from a planet that other Saiyans tore up while they were still working for Frieza, before he killed most of them."

"It is a shame people think this way. Slug was a Namekian, but does that make all of us like him?" He said sadly.

"No. No it does not." I answered. I glossed over the part where I killed him. Unlike myself who was more neutral in terms of morality, Nomu was strictly a warrior of good and justice. He doesn't like killing, and he's a valued friend of mine. I don't want to disappoint him.

"So, how long were you planning on staying on this planet? You said you've been here for about a year, yes?" He asked me.

"Actually, I've been doing some thinking. I've always wanted to meet Kakarot, the Saiyan who defeated Frieza. And now that I'm a Super Saiyan, I might also be able to have an honorable Super Saiyan battle with him. The only thing stopping me from leaving tomorrow is the fact that I'm not quite sure where exactly Earth is."

Nomu placed a finger to his chin in thought. "Slug's ship is still functional, and has Earth as one of its preset destinations. We could potentially leave tomorrow. I know how his ship works. If you go, you may need me to work it."

"I'd be honored, Nomu. So it's settled then. We leave in the morning. Also, would you be able to repair my suit on the way there?"

Nomu was good with sewing and crafting. He could use almost anything small he could find as a needle and thread, and welding was a piece of cake for him just using a small amount of ki energy. My suit had been messed up and the armor cracked for a bit, but I wore it still because it was my favorite one. Now that I found Nomu, I figured he might fix it for me. He agreed.

I had changed into a training onesie and was just about to drift off to sleep when a strange sensation took over me. I started to have a flash, a vision.

In the vision, I could see a woman. I couldn't tell what she looked like, what color her hair or eyes were, it was like the vision was a moving contour line drawing. Now most visions of women were seen on programs of entertainment on various planets. And the women in them were always helpless, or in need of some kind of saving.

But not the one in my vision. I couldn't tell anything about her, except that she was beautiful, and she was filled with power. She smiled and showed off her awesome power, laughing gleefuly. I felt a strange, warm emotion when I saw it. Like I was being drawn to her. She suddenly turned to look at me. I could hear her voice beckoning me.

"Come closer..."

There were no words to describe her voice. I was drawing nearer when the vision abruptly ended. I was back in our quarters. I looked over at Nomu, and he was fast asleep.

I know that around my age is the time when young men start having fantasies about women, especially ones in unrealistically desireable situations, for example, strong and powerful instead of needing to be saved. I had heard of some strong women and women with various skills and talents, but in terms of raw power, it's not something I'd see everyday. And I would love to meet someone powerful like that.

Anyway, I was ready to pass this off as a conjured fantasy when I thought about something my parents said. They had said that the reason they were able to escape planet Vegeta before Frieza blew it up was because a man claimed to have seen it in a vision and tried to warn everyone. My parents were the only ones who listened. I used the databases on the planets I'd traveled to and looked into this. It appeared that the warrior, named Bardock, was actually Kakarot's biological father. And he started reporting the visions after being hit in the back of the neck by a warrior from the planet Kanassa, as revenge for that team of Saiyans tearing up their planet. The databases had described those beings as blue creatures. Just like the guy who hit me from behind outside the bar.

So now I was going to have visions of the future? I was going to run into this powerful woman? It would certainly be a welcome change of pace. I wondered if she'd be more powerful than a Super Saiyan. More powerful than Kakarot.

I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. I needed it. Tomorrow, Nomu and I would officially start our journey to the planet Earth.


	2. Journey to Earth! A Powerful Fellow Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut journeys to Earth to greet and do battle with a powerful fellow Super Saiyan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We got another chapter! I forgot to mention last time, the reason I made the Saiyan's real name Spinak was so that his name would fit the whole vegetable thing (spinach). But Cut is a better name I think, so I went with that.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything, except my OC's.

The next day, Nomu and I made our way to Slug's ship. The planet's inhabitants were kind enough to give us food and water for our trip, and there was food inside Slug's ship too, enough to feed an army, and the ship had the capability of preserving it for years. There was a lot left because Slug killed so many of his people it was ridiculous. The ship's preset destinations told us we'd reach Earth in about five and a half months. 

Slug was rather spoiled with this ship. It had a gravity room and all kinds of means for training. And those were for fighters who weren't Saiyans. No telling how much this could help me out. Still, the time that we'd have wasn't enough to increase my power too substantially, but I'd try to get as strong as I could if I wanted to have a match with Kakarot.

I had just finished a hearty meal after some training and was washing it down with some water, having a drink of it along with Nomu when something occurred to me.  
"Nomu, I know you must have had your reasons, but what was it that lead you and Farsei to join Slug?" I asked. Nomu looked down. 

"Though Frieza was vanquished, his older brother Cooler was still alive, and was rumored to be coming to Namek to get revenge for his brother's defeat. Slug was an unusually strong Namekian, and said that if we joined him, we would be saved from Cooler's wrath. He said we would meet him out in space before he reached Namek. But we never found him. As far as we know, he never arrived on Namek either. So Slug just took us around, claiming to have made peace with several planets, and those we were fighting were insurgents. It wasn't until recently that I had discovered what we were doing were actually hostile takeovers. I wanted to stand against him, but I was too afraid. I'm sorry."

"I know you wouldn't have intentionally done evil for him, at least not for long. But sometimes, your instincts to survive overrule your conscience. I do not judge you." I said to him. "Care to do some training with me today?"

Nomu looked sad. "A Namekian does not progress at the same rate as a Saiyan does."

"Maybe it's not quite the same as a Saiyan, but training still gets you stronger. I'd just honestly think it was awesome if one day, you became stronger than that disgraceful Slug ever was." I said to him.

Throughout the five and a half months, Nomu and I trained, talked, and generally just enjoyed each other's company. During our training, Nomu taught me how to sense power levels and ki signals without the use of a scouter. I was grateful, seeing as to how I had no idea where to get another one. Until we got to Earth though, I wouldn't actually be able to test it. Because being friendly to others was the best way to survive, I tended to make a lot of friends throughout my years. But Nomu was different from the others. I had truly missed his company. 

Soon enough, we were landing on Earth. It was a beautiful, blue planet, somewhat small compared to others that I had been to. Maybe I'd sit and enjoy the view for a little while before seeking out Kakarot. Actually...

"Nomu, have you ever been to Earth before?" I asked Nomu.

"No, I have not. It is a beautiful planet, though."

"It's just, I have no idea if the inhabitants of this planet are familiar with Kakarot, seeing as to how he didn't come from here. How are we to find him?"

Nomu thought. "Hmm. I'm not sure. But I've heard that most humans have a power level that would read between five and ten on a scouter. That wouldn't even be enough to feel. Surely Kakarot is the strongest on this planet. Perhaps we should simply seek out where we're sensing a high power level."

At first we could sense none, but after a few minutes we did sense a power level rising. Not only that, but to me, this power felt different from Nomu's and all the rest I could sense on this planet. This energy felt similar to my own.

"It is Saiyan energy." Nomu explained. 

"Then there's a good chance it's Kakarot." I said. 

The two of us flew towards where we felt the energy coming from. We happened upon many cities, a majority of them destroyed. There must have been some kind of war going on. Strange, I had heard that Earth's inhabitants were mostly peaceful. It was unlikely that Cooler had been here. If he had, the planet would have been completely disintegrated, and plus I couldn't feel any strong ki. Unless Kakarot recently took care of him too.

The search was leading us to fly over the woods. Whoever this energy was coming from must have been training in the forest area. I wanted to reach them before they got too far into it, as they might otherwise be too tired for a battle. When we had nearly reached the source, their energy signature stabalized. They had sensed us coming.

I spotted the figure standing in a little clearing in the woods. As we landed a few feet in front of him, I could see that he had black hair, an orange sleeveless shirt with a symbol on the back and matching baggy pants, and a blue t-shirt underneath the orange one. He also had a blue belt, and dark blue boots and wristbands. He looked exactly the way Kakarot was described. 

"Can I help you?" He asked us.

"Hello. I was looking for Kakarot. I mean Goku, I heard he goes by Goku now. Is he here?" I asked. 

"Who are you?" He asked us warily.

"My name's Cut. This is Nomu." I said, pointing my thumb at my companion. "I'm a Saiyan whose parents survived the explosion of planet Vegeta and I was born many years later. I've heard of the legendary Super Saiyan Kakarot, or Goku, and how he defeated Frieza. I was going to offer my gratitude. Also, I believe I've recently become a Super Saiyan myself, and I was wondering if I could have a friendly battle with a fellow Super Saiyan. Would you... happen to be him?"

The young man gazed at Nomu and me thoughtfully, as if he was deciding whether or not to believe me. Finally, his face softened and he took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, but Goku is dead. I'm his son, Gohan." He said.

"Oh..." I said. I didn't really know what to say. It was sad and disappointing. "I'm sorry to hear. How..."

"He died of a fatal heart virus." Gohan said sadly. 

"Well, I sure hope he's in a better place. He was a hero." I said.

"I'm sure he is." Gohan agreed.

"Well, I guess I might as well be on my way then." I turned around and started walking away to take off. Nomu was following shortly behind.

"Wait!" Gohan called out. I stopped and turned around. "You said you wanted to have a friendly Super Saiyan battle?"

"Yes. As a Super Saiyan myself, I wanted to, but-"

He suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan form. His hair turned blonde, his eyes turned green, and his power level skyrocketed. "I might be able to help you out with that."

I was shocked. Another legendary Super Saiyan? Maybe the whole 'only one every thousand years' thing wasn't so accurate. That part must have been the part that was only a legend. 

"Wow! Y-you're a Super Saiyan as well! Well then..." I powered up to my own Super Saiyan form. "Let's get started."

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more open." Gohan said. I didn't notice the radio sitting on the tree stump near him until he picked it up and flew away, after motioning for us to follow him.

His power level was a bit higher than my own. And that was if he was using his full power. We neared an area that he deemed appropriate for the battle and set the radio down on a rock, out of the way. 

"Nomu was it? You mind making sure this doesn't get damaged in the fight?" Gohan asked Nomu.

"I will do that." Nomu said.

I had heard that on some planets, music was a thing. I wondered if Gohan liked to listen to music while he trained. Maybe it helped him focus.   
Gohan landed about thirty feet away from me and got into a fighting position. Personally, I didn't have a fighting position, so I just put my fists up.   
"All right, let's do this!" Gohan said. We both disappeared from the spots that we were on.

We reappeared high in the air, trading punches. At first, we were both punching but not really landing any hits except on each others' fists. At one point, I threw a punch and Gohan blocked it. I threw several more punches and he remained in the same blocking stance, blocking all of my punches. I suddenly rose higher and gave him a semi-roundhouse kick that landed on the back of his head. He went flying in the direction he was kicked. 

I flew after him, planning on following up on the blow with a barrage of punches, but Gohan recovered more quickly than I thought he would. He suddenly stopped, spun around, and sprang back up with a powerful punch that I did not avoid. The powerful blow landed on my jaw and sent me reeling, more in pain than by physical force. He really was strong.

He threw a barrage of more punches with his right arm only. I used my arms to block, just as he had before, but the blows were going to injure the arm I was using to block if I kept this up. As he went in for his next punch, I did a backflip, kicking him in the process. I lept back and fired a barrage of ki blasts at him. Once I finished, he came flying back up, throwing punches and me throwing my own to match them. We were back where we started.

"Gohan, are you using your full power?" I asked.

"I sure am!" He answered. 

I had been using about eighty percent of my power. My parents had taught me never to show my opponent my full power right off the bat. So at this point, I used a shockwave to knock Gohan back, and powered up to one hundred percent. 

This time, I charged quicker than Gohan expected and landed a punch to his face. I went to follow up, but he shot me in the face with a powerful ki blast at point blank range. As I went flying, he came to follow it up and I kicked him to the ground. I then charged a full power energy wave and blasted it towards him. I saw the beam impact him and dust picked up. When the dust cleared, I saw that Gohan had been saved from my blast by a shield that he had projected around him. I stood still and didn't attempt to continue the battle.

"How did you do that?" I asked Gohan.

"It's something I sort of taught myself over the years." He told me.

I sensed another power level near Nomu. I had failed to notice it approaching because of the battle. It was Saiyan energy like mines and Gohan's, but not nearly as strong. I looked over and saw a young boy with purple hair talking to Nomu. Gohan followed my gaze.

"That's Trunks. He trains with me sometimes." Gohan informed me.

"Is he also a Super Saiyan?" I asked.

"Not yet, but with the way he's progressing, he'll get there soon enough."

"Interesting." 

"Hey Cut, you mind taking a break? I'm kind of exhausted."

"Sure, I am too."

I descended to the ground and sat on one of the tree stumps, Gohan sitting on another one. I heard Nomu and Trunks talking. 

"His energy, it doesn't feel completely good." I heard Trunks say.

"But we come in peace. We have no desire to endanger your planet and we do not work for Frieza. In fact, Cut would have used this power to annihilate him had he not already been defeated." Nomu was telling Trunks.

"Whatever. It's not like he could possibly cause any more trouble than we already have to deal with." Trunks said. I was just about to ask Gohan what Trunks was talking about when Trunks' next words reached me. "Want to spar? Your friend's a bit above my level but your power seems to be roughly equal to mines."

"Cut did say I should make an effort to train. Okay, as you wish." Nomu said, getting into a fighting stance. 

Me and Gohan watched as they began to spar. They stayed on the ground the whole time and kept from using any energy blasts. 

"It seems like Trunks doesn't completely trust me." I said to Gohan. "What about you?"

"Well to be honest, we did just meet you today. But so far, you seem alright. You don't seem like you're here to put the Earth in danger."

"I was raised to make peace with those around me, if possible. It's the best way to survive. There's no reason for me to start unneccessary conflict." I said. Gohan nodded thoughtfully.

I started getting the feeling that there was something that Gohan wasn't telling me. He looked like he was debating with himself over what to say to me next. I didn't want to push though.

"Gohan, I was hoping there was some way of feeding myself while on this planet. The food supply in the ship I came here in is low."

"Sure. My mom can cook for us both. I'm sure she'd enjoy the company. She's been depressed ever since my dad died." Gohan said.

"Okay, that's great! The getting food thing, I mean. Goku was a great man." 

"I know what you mean. I miss him a lot. Anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." 

"Me too. Will your friend be joining us?"

Gohan stood up and shouted to Trunks. "Hey Trunks, I'm going to go get some lunch. Want to come?"

Trunks and Nomu walked over to where we were. 

"You must be Trunks. I an Cut." I said to Trunks. He nodded. 

"Gohan, I've got to get back to my mom, but I'll probably train with you sometime next week." Trunks said to Gohan.

"Alright, then. Later, Trunks!" Gohan called as Trunks flew away.

"Is it alright if Nomu comes along?" I asked Gohan.

"Of course. The more the merrier." 

So Nomu, Gohan, and I began to fly towards his home.

"How did you two meet, if you don't mind my asking? Usually other Saiyans and Nameks don't know each other." Gohan asked us.

"He once traveled to Namek, and we became great friends. You are Kakarot's son, I've heard that you have been to my home planet as well." Nomu said.

"Yeah, we've been there. Nice place, too bad we couldn't enjoy it what with Frieza there." Gohan said.

"I ended up joining a Super Namek in the hopes of being safe from Frieza's brother after his defeat." Nomu said. He explained the situation with Slug and how I transformed into a Super Saiyan after Farsei's death.

"Yeah, it's the pain of loss that triggered my dad's transformation. Mines too." Gohan explained. "Wait, Frieza has a brother?!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he wouldn't be a match for us at our current strength." I said. "The only reason I haven't found and killed him myself is that I have no clue where he is."

We reached Gohan's house just as I was saying that. We landed and Gohan knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door swung open and a small woman with black hair was on the other side.

"Gohan! I've been worried sick about you!" The woman said.

"Relax, mom. I was just training." Gohan said. 

"Oh, okay. For a second I thought you went to- oh, you brought friends." She observed as she looked behind Gohan at Nomu and me.

"Oh yea. Mom, this right here is Cut." Gohan said, pointing at me. "He's another Super Saiyan who came to Earth looking for my dad. He's not here to cause trouble. And the Namekian is his friend Nomu."

"Hello, miss..." I started, but wasn't quite sure how to address her. Saying something like 'Hi Gohan's mother' seemed weird.

"Chi Chi. Nice to meet you." She said, sticking out her hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as she let go to shake Nomu's hand.

"Mom, you mind cooking enough food for all three of us? The others don't seem to have anythng to eat." Gohan asked his mother.

"Of course, Gohan. Any friend of yours is a friend of mines." Chi Chi responded.

"I don't actually need food. We Namekians only drink water." Nomu told her.

She served us rice and vegetables. And I must say it was quite delicious. Much better than I had expected. It was a nice change up from the food I had on the ship. Not that it wasn't tasty, but five and a half months of the same three or four dishes got tiring really quickly.

"This is really good, Chi Chi. If you guys want, I can go hunt and cook us some meat to go with a meal like this." I said to them. Having to survive on my own meant knowing how to hunt. But my body needed vegetables too, and honestly I didn't know how to prepare them. 

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Gohan agreed.

"Oh boy, you Saiyans just love your meat, don't you?" Chi Chi said with a lighthearted chuckle. "Sure, why not?" 

I was a little bit worried that she might get offended by my suggestion, but her response quickly quelled that fear. She seemed like a nice woman. A lot of Saiyans just killed without a second thought because fighting is in their nature. But I was always able to curve that nature a bit, finding ways to peacefully seek out a powerful opponent without starting a war. 

The next week and a half were much the same. Nomu and I went to sleep back in the ship, but by sunrise we would get up and find Gohan for more sparring, training, and food. Sometimes I'd go one on one with Gohan. Other times Nomu and I would team up. Gohan put up a good fight even with both of us fighting him, he just used different tactics and strategies when there were two of us. It was like he was used to fighting more than one opponent at once. He only ever actually won if it were just me he was fighting, though. He was stronger than me, but if we were both at full power, it wasn't by much. Not enough that I could never beat him.   
And he always made sure he had the radio with him. Oddly enough, we could always hear it even while we were in the air exchanging blows. The music wasn't bad, either. Sometimes I even thought the tune was highly appropriate for a good fight. It made training all the more fun.

But one day, a week and a half after the day I arrived on Earth, as Gohan and I were getting ready to spar, an emergency broadcast came over the radio. 

"Ginger town is under attack! Police are trying to evacuate civilians, but-" The announcer was cut off and all I could hear after that was static. Gohan looked at the radio with a serious expression, but didn't seem entirely surprised.

"An attack?" I said. Gohan looked at me and nodded solemnly.

"Listen. When I heard you were a Super Saiyan and you weren't here to cause trouble, I started thinking that maybe we could use your help." Gohan started. I couldn't say I was surprised.

"Someone is threatening this planet, aren't they? I was wondering why I saw all of those destroyed cities." I mused aloud.

"Yeah. There are these two killer androids that have plagued this world for years, destroying whatever they want. I always try to stop them, but I'm never strong enough. At least not by myself. But if someone like you helped out, maybe, just maybe, we can beat them. It might not be the first time we fight them, but we can win if we work together. I was really hoping you'd come with me and help me fight them."

This sounded a little weird honestly. Androids, giving someone like him a hard time? But I'd ask questions later. For a fellow Super Saiyan who fed and trained me for a week and a half, of course I'd help him. Besides, it explained the radio.

"Of course. Your father did all of Saiyan kind a huge favor. If I can't repay him, the next best thing to do is help his son. I'm in." I told Gohan.

"Alright, awesome! I can't thank you enough for choosing to fight with me! Nomu, listen, you might not be ready for a battle like this. Can you take the radio back to my mom's and stay with her? If something happens to us, I want to at least make sure she's safe." Gohan said.

"I would be honored, Gohan." Nomu said, picking up the radio and heading back towards Gohan's house.

"Okay, then, let's go." Gohan said, and with that, I followed him, flying towards what I assumed was Ginger Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of chapter two. I didn't include Trunks so much in this part, even though I'm tagging him with this update. Trunks and Cut are going to be kind of butting heads a bit later on, so I don't want them to get too friendly just yet. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!
> 
> Next time: Cut faces off with the androids for the first time!


	3. Meet the Androids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut faces off with the androids for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was a pretty tough chapter to write, which is why it took me so long to finish it. I'm still new to fight scenes in this fandom, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.

As we were flying to Ginger town to face these androids, I expressed my confusion about it to Gohan. 

"So the city, and the entire planet, is under siege by a couple of robots?! Can't we just turn them off or something?" I asked.

"It's not that simple." Gohan explained. "They're not really robots, more like cyborgs. They're humans, but they've had numerous nano injections that give them cybernetically enhanced abilities."

"Abilities that make them a match for Super Saiyans?"

"Yeah. Vegeta was one and they killed him."

I don't know what was the most unbelievable, the fact that he knew Prince Vegeta, the fact that said prince was another legendary Super Saiyan, or the fact that he was killed by these "powerful" androids. 

"Prince Vegeta? And he was a Super Saiyan as well?" I asked.

"Yeah. And the androids killed him. They killed every one of Earth's protectors, including Piccolo, so we can't wish anyone back with the Dragonballs."

So this planet had Dragonballs? I knew Namek had them and that there was another planet where they were created, but I never knew which one.

"Is they're anyone famous that wasn't part of your gang?" I said.

"I know, we were pretty much the in-crowd I guess, hehe." Gohan chuckled.

"Why can't I feel their power if they're this strong?" I asked.

"Because they're androids, they don't produce a ki signal." Gohan explained.

Soon enough, we reached the still smoking ruins of Ginger town. I heard another explosion, and people ran screaming from it.

"There!" Gohan said, pointing at two people who were close enough that we could clearly see them.

"I have to be honest, Gohan. I find it very hard to believe that these..." I trailed off.

Up until this point, I had still had my doubts about what Gohan was telling me. It wasn't as if he had a reason to lie, I just couldn't picture any of it. But what I saw when he pointed stopped me mid-sentence.

There she is!

It was her. The woman from the vision I'd had just before leaving for Earth. And just like in my vision, she was showing off her awesome power, destroying a city with a look of glee on her face. 

She was... attractive... to say the least. Her barely shoulder legnth blonde hair was being blown back from the force of her blasts. She wore a jean jacket which she had cut the sleeves off of (I could tell because the seams were hanging loose) with a matching skirt, black leggins and stylish boots. Her sky blue eyes gleamed as she let loose another blast, the inhabitants of the city screaming and scattering in all directions. She, along with another person whom she was accompanied by, pointed her finger and fired a series of smaller beams, each contacting and killing every last one of the individuals attempting to flee from the scene. The display was simply amazing-

"Those people! No! How could you... muderous androids!" Gohan shouted, getting both her and her companion's attention, and stirring me from my thoughts.

"Oh look, it's blondie again." Said the woman. I was too stunned with recognizing her voice from the one in my vision to notice the irony of her statement.

"And it looks like this time, he brought a friend." Said the other android. Apparently male, judging by the voice. I couldn't quite tell from looking at him, as his appearance was quite feminine. His hair was the same legnth as the woman's, but black instead of blonde. He wore an orange bandana around his neck and a short sleeved black shirt with a long sleeved white one under it, and typical blue jeans.

A strange 'R R' symbol appeared on both androids' clothing.

"Let me guess, you're another Saiyan? You have those aggressive eyes." The male android asked me.

"I am. I came to this planet to seek out others." I answered.

"So you're from outer space, then? Finally, another source of fun. Eighteen, I'll take Gohan. Why don't you play with our new friend here?" He said.

"Whatever." The woman responded. Gohan turned towards me.

"The guy's Android Seventeen and the girl's Android Eighteen. They're the ones that have been destroying everything. Looks like I've got Seventeen, I just need you to hold Eighteen off while I fight him." Gohan explained. Without waiting for a reply, he took off, engaging Seventeen in combat.

I looked back towards Eighteen, who was now facing me. Somehow, I couldn't imagine her being more of a challenge for me than Gohan. Her clothes had the tiniest hints of dirt on them. I wondered if she had fought anyone recently.

"Well, are we going to fight are were you planning on just staring at me all day?" Her voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"W-what? No, I wasn't staring at you!" I stuttered indignantly, an embarrassed blush on my face. 

"Sure you weren't." She said as she came to stand about ten feet in front of me. 

"Let's just fight." I said, wanting to dismiss what just happened. 

"Okay, come on, then. Take your best shot." She said in a flat tone. 

I guess in my mind I still wasn't taking her too seriously. I didn't bother turning Super Saiyan. I just charged at her and landed a punch to her face. She just stood there, and the punch literally did nothing to her. I was relieved, as it would have been quite disappointing if she was going to be beaten that easily.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" She snickered. "I seriously hope you're stronger than that. I could be getting my nails done right now." As she said it, she was taking a look at her nails.

"That was just to make sure you weren't too much of a pushover. But I am a seasoned fighter who has become a legendary Super Saiyan. I think you'll find this a little more interesting than your nail salon appointment."

With that, I powered up to my Super Saiyan form and summoned eighty percent of my full power, like always.   
We ascended into the air and exchanged blows. She came at me with some punches, which I blocked by alternating my right and left arms. But she was putting so much power behind those punches that my forearms were hurting too much to keep blocking. I dodged one of her punches and brought my knee to her side. She was knocked away from me and we both landed on the ground. I took a moment to rest.

Then I charged at her again. This time, she used her arm to block my punch, and then I threw a few more, using both of my fists. She blocked all of my punches. I did a backflip and kicked her away, and fired an energy wave at her once I was upright again. When the dust cleared, she scowled.

"You're a 'seasoned fighter'? Please, the only thing you're 'seasoned' at is making natural blondes like me look bad." She mocked me. I chuckled.

"One, I didn't dye my hair, I've never even been to a planet with hair dye before coming here. And two, you're an artificial android, and you're lecturing me about being natural? A little ironic, don't you think?" I laughed some more.

But my laughing was cut short as I felt a surprisingly strong punch to my gut crack the armor that was in the way. I gasped at the pain, for it was great enough to make me drop my Super Saiyan form. I doubled over, nearly paralyzed.

"What's wrong? Don't think it's funny anymore?" She said to me in a malicious tone.

"I- I didn't think you would be able to hit me that hard." I wheezed out. 

She laughed darkly. "Well I guess you learn something new every day, don't you?"

When I recovered, I powered up to my Super Saiyan form again, this time at full power. I charged at her again, but when I got almost to her, I did a forwards flip and tried to kick her downwards. She blocked, and I ended up flipping over her. Before I could turn around to engage her again, I felt a ki blast hit me in the back. I went sailing before the blast exploded, but after that I did a somersault in the air and landed on my feet. She followed and I was hoping to blast her at point blank range, but before I could even put my hands up, she punched me on the right side of my chest. I quickly gave her an uppercut and jumped back. I then re-engaged, landing a punch to her torso and sending her to the ground. I fired several small ki blasts, followed by a full power energy wave. 

I used the few seconds I had to get my energy back, and had just caught my breath when the dust cleared. Her clothes were a bit roughed up, but otherwise she looked completely intact. And she still had a troublesome smirk on her face. Meanwhile my back, stomach, forearms, and chest were throbbing, and my energy was running low. The battle did not appear to be going my way.

But Eighteen didn't give me any more time to think. She disappeared and reappeared in front of me instantly, and began an assault that I wasn't quick enough to defend myself from. Her first blow landed square on my jaw, her second on the left side of my chest. As I inched backwards in the air, she landed a swift kick to my right side. I tried to punch her, but she caught my fist and spun me around. She then proceeded to pummel my back with her free hand, holding my fist twisted behind my back with the other.

"Come on, space boy. I thought you were a big bad Super Saiyan." Eighteen mocked as she continued to punch me. 

I managed to gather enough strength to roundhouse kick her, freeing up my arm. I saw her face twist into an angry glare. She punched me in the nose and then rammed her knee into my gut. In addition to the usual nausea of being hit in the stomach, I felt a sharper pain, like I had been stabbed or something. I looked down. The armor that had been on my stomach was now completely shattered, and a sharp piece of it had been rammed into my middle. My stomach was bleeding, as was my nose. I landed on the ground, too exhausted and injured to keep flying.

"How.. could you... be this strong?" I choked out.

It was taking all of my strength to keep standing and remain in my Super Saiyan form. I guess I did have some Saiyan pride in me, I didn't want to be forced to revert to my base form in front of her. But I knew there was no way I could win this fight. I saw her advancing on me and I instinctively took a few steps backwards. Ever since I had transformed into a Super Saiyan, I had been feeling quite invincible. I was thinking I could hold my own against just about anyone. But man, did this battle bring me back to reality.

I suddenly let forth a barrage of ki blasts at her. I saw them hit and a cloud of smoke was blown up. Rather than wait to see if she was still alive (I knew full well that she was), I took off flying in the opposite direction. As I flew, I felt my body protesting, I had used up too much energy already. But if I didn't get out of there, chances were that I was going to die. I started trying to search for Gohan's energy. It might help if we met up and escaped together, and plus I didn't really want to abandon him. Who knows, maybe he even finished off Seventeen already and is on his way to-

I was kicked in my upper back. I plummetted to the ground, slamming chest first into it. I couldn't help falling out of my Super Saiyan form. I weakly attempted to get up, but only managed to get to my hands and knees. I looked up, and Eighteen was looking down at me with a sadistic grin.

"You weren't trying to run away, were you?" She said. "It would certainly be unbecoming of a big, strong Saiyan like yourself."

"I thought you had a nail salon appointment to get to." I spat angrily. I was humiliated enough with having to retreat, but for her to chase me down like this and mock me some more, make me struggle to get away from her? It was so cruel.

"It opens any time for me. One of the perks of being able to kill anyone who upsets me or doesn't do what I say, or anyone I want. Speaking of which..." With this, she walks over and tilts my head up by my hair.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I stammered, half begging her not to do it. "You already beat me. Why isn't that enough? Why do you have to kill me?"

"You said you'd be a challenge and you bored me. When you say you're going to do something, you have to do it. Besides, you ruined my favorite clothes."

"You did the same to mines." I growled. I really liked this outfit too. I'd have to get with Nomu about fixing it.

Her other hand caught the front of my shirt and she lifted me up towards her as she let go of my hair. 

Maybe Gohan was wrong. Maybe these were robots, my mind thought in a desperate attempt for hope of survival. 

I leaned forward to see if there was some kind of 'off' switch on her neck. But as I felt her hot breath blowing in my face, I realized that she was not a robot with an 'off' switch. 

"Did you want a kiss before you die?" She asked, noticing how I was leaning forward. Eighteen brought me closer and pecked me on the cheek. I probably would have blushed like crazy if I wasn't so worried about trying not to die.

She then lifted me up even higher, above her head. She pulled her other hand back, charging up a ki blast. My panic overrode my pride and digntiy as I started begging for my life quite pathetically.

"No please, don't do it! You won't have any more challenges if you kill me! I mean sure I might not be as strong as you but I must be more fun than the humans you kill all the time. I'll get you a new outfit, I promise! I'll do whatever you want! Please!"

The ball of energy in her hand dissipated. She looked shocked.

"You'll do whatever I want?" She laughed.

"Yes!"

"You don't care that I've killed millions of people?"

"I don't have any obligation to help the humans on this planet. I just don't like to start trouble. I only fought you because I wanted a challenge!" I told her frantically. While I didn't feel the need to help the humans, as a fellow Saiyan, I did feel an obligation to help Gohan, and that was the real reason I fought her. But she didn't need to know that.

"It does get boring with no one but Seventeen around, and having a stubborn Saiyan under my thumb is too good of an opportunity to pass up." She sighed. "Fine, but you'd better do everything I say, or I'll kill you. Understand?"

"Yes." I replied solemnly.

"Good, now follow me. You're going to be hanging with us for a while."

It was only after she said those words that I started to wonder what exactly I had just gotten myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's the end of chapter 3. Hopefully I wrote everyone in character. I'm trying to do that with the canon characters while keeping my OC's consistent. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!
> 
> Next time: Cut must obey Eighteen and possibly her brother in order to survive. But will their demands be too much?


	4. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut must obey Eighteen and possibly her brother in order to survive. But will their demands be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Got another chapter here. So last time you met the co-star of this fic. I hope I got her in character, as I based her characterization on what I saw in the History of Trunks special. Enjoy!  
>  I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's. By the way, this story is updated weekly. I was a little late this week, sorry about that. The only exception is if I put up another story instead.

You know, when you transform into a legendary Super Saiyan, being beaten up, almost killed, and taken hostage most likely to be humiliated is the kind of experience you would think you'd never have to worry about again. But as Eighteen carried/guided me to her and Seventeen's hideout, with her hand over my eyes, that was the exact situation I found myself in. She said she didn't have any blindfolds handy, and I guess she didn't want me to see how to get to where she was taking me on my own. Or more likely she didn't want me to know which way to go to escape. Either way, I had learned quite painfully to obey her. I hesitated to cooperate with her whole blinding me thing, and the next thing I knew, her knee slammed into my groin and my stomach was killing me.

I knew most Saiyans wouldn't have survived this. Most Saiyans had too much pride to ever submit to an enemy. But those were the type to start wars for nothing, because fighting is in the nature of a Saiyan. But of course I knew how to channel that while respecting those around me, which got me used to being humble. Hence the only reason I could stand to be in a position like this. Not that I was okay with it, though.

When we arrived to their living quarters, Eighteen removed her hand from my eyes and shoved me through the door. I tried to look for the nearest bathroom but she grabbed my arm in an iron grip.

"Where do you think you're going, space boy?" She growled. 

"I need medical attention, or haven't you noticed I'm bleeding?" I said to her, frustrated.

"Oh please, your cuts aren't that bad. Get back here." She scoffed.

"I would think someone as particular as you wouldn't want me bleeding all over the furniture." I said to her. She heaved a big sigh.

"Fine. Go wash up, but if you even think about trying to escape, you'll be sorry."

So I made my way to the bathroom. It had a decent sized shower as well as a sink. I took off my clothes. I had quite a few cuts. One on my stomach, one on my lip, one on my back where my armor was, and one on both knees. I took a moment to consider something. I hadn't mentioned my name to either of the androids, but doing so was asking to be the butt of lots of their jokes. 

I got into the shower and turned on the water. Once it got to the right temperature, I stepped in to let the hot water wash over me.

"Yahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

The hot water stung my cuts painfully. I quickly adjusted the temperature so that the water was completely room temperature. It still stung, but it was at least tolerable. Afterwards I found some towels, and used them to stop the slight bleeding that my stomach was still doing. 

I realized that I didn't have any clothes to put on besides the ones that I had on earlier. The armor was broken and some of it was still stained with blood. Shoot! I had no choice but to put them back on. I used the water to rinse the blood stains out as best I could, but some stains remained. As I was waiting for the damp spots where I had rinsed it to dry, a sudden loud knock startled me.

"What, did you die in there?" I heard Eighteen's voice from behind the door.

"I-I'll be out in a minute." I responded.

"Hurry up or I'm coming in there. And I better not find out you're in there touching yourself!" 

"Wha- How am I supposed to clean myself up without even-"

"Just get out here!" She cut me off, annoyed that her implication went over my head. Or so she thought. I actually just decided not to entertain her. 

I scrambled to put the clothes back on and hurried out of the bathroom. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Finally. Come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the living room couch. Seventeen was there too, on the other couch. He must have arrived while I was in the bathroom. I still could feel Gohan's energy, so I knew Seventeen hadn't killed him.

"What is he doing here?" The dark haired male snapped defensively.

"He's my pet." Eighteen responded.

"He has blood stains on his clothes. But then, what else could be expected from a guy whose name is Cut?" He chuckled.

And there it is. I knew that was coming.

"You're a riot, Seventeen." She said sarcastically.

"Anyway, enjoy your stay." He said in a kind of creepy voice. His sister turned to look at me.

"Go get me the remote!" She barked. I got up to retrieve the remote. It looks like they had a television in this room. On most planets, not too many people had them. It wasn't uncommon for inhabitants of planets I've stayed on to never have even seen a television before. I have though, because I saved a few planets from invaders and was thus treated to a few luxuries.

"And while you're at it, go get my-" Seventeen started to tell me as I approached the remote, but he was cut off by his sister.

"No, don't get him anything! Just get me the remote."

"What? Why does he get you stuff but he can't get me stuff?" Seventeen demanded.

"He's my pet. I found him. He only does things for me. You could've had one too. It's not my fault you let Gohan get away." She said.

I chuckled, trying not to laugh too loudly. Monsters that terrorized the planet, bickering like this? It was too much.

"Something funny, space boy?" Eighteen chastised me. I flinched.

"No, no. I was just... coughing-"

"Get me the remote and sit back down!"

So I did. She turned on the news and they mostly watched coverage of their rampage throughout Ginger town. They made fun of the news guy and all of the others that appeared on screen for the next couple of hours.

"Hey sis, let's go rob a convenience store for fun." Seventeen suggested.

"Fine." She responded. She turned to me. "You're coming too."

I was hoping she didn't think to bring me, then I'd have the opportunity to escape. But I got up and followed them outside.

After a good twenty minutes of arguing about what store to rob, they finally settled on one. When we got there, Seventeen broke through the glass doors and the twins entered. I was getting a little uncomfortable with being seen with these two destructive people. I wasn't going to be in good standing with the inhabitants of Earth if this kept up. To make myself not look so bad, I hustled some of the customers out of the store and to safety while the two were busy intimidating the owner of the store at the register. 

"Here, take the lottery tickets. Just don't hurt me!" The owner wailed.

"We better win some money, or else." Seventeen said. Seventeen picked up a coin that was sitting on the counter and scratched the tickets. "I didn't win anything. Too bad for you." And with that, Seventeen pulled out a gun and shot the store owner in the head.

I wasn't able to save that man, but since he was dead and the customers were all cleared out of the store, he probably wouldn't mind if I took a few things. I grabbed a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush, a couple boxes of snack bars, and a bag from behind the register. My captors hadn't given me anything to eat. They looked back at me just as I was approaching, and then the three of us flew out of the store.

Eighteen noticed a clothing store as we were flying and insisted that we stop at it. Seventeen groaned but agreed. I was thinking that it might be convenient for me too, as I needed a change of clothes. But to my dismay, it was a store that sold exclusively women's clothes. She went in while Seventeen and I waited outside. He wasn't going to let me run, but there was a restaurant next door. I walked towards it.

"Hey!" I turned around at Seventeen's shout. "Sorry, but Eighteen would kill me if I let you run away."

"I just wanted to get some dinner." I informed him, pointing to the restaurant. He shrugged.

"Okay."

I entered the place, not knowing how I'd get a meal with no currency. 

"May I help you?" A man asked me, presumably an employee.

"Listen, the androids are right next door." I told him. He leaned over to look out the window and spotted Seventeen looking bored just outside. His eyes went wide. "I can keep them from coming in here, don't panic." I continued. "I only ask in return that you provide me with a meal."

"Yes, of course!" He eagerly agreed.

I sat down at one of the booths and they gave me a hearty meal on the house. Luckily, neither of the androids stormed into the place while I was eating. When I came back outside, Seventeen was still waiting for his sister to finish 'shopping'. And by shopping I mean stealing, as I doubt that they have any currency either.   
As I waited, a strange sensation came over me, like the one the night before I left for Earth. I was having another vision.

In the vision, I could see both androids firing full power energy waves downwards. Their faces were twisted in demented glee. Then I could see what they were firing at: Gohan. His own face a mixture of horror, despair, and hopelessness as the force of the blasts engulfed him. Then I could see his lifeless body lying on the ground. And standing over his body was the purple haired Saiyan that I had seen only briefly (no pun intended), Trunks, screaming in rage and agony, tears streaming down his face. Just before the vision ended, I saw his hair turn golden.

The next thing I knew, I was back outside the clothing store, Seventeen still leaning against it with a passive expression on his face. 

Was that what would happen if I disobeyed them? I did not want that to happen to Gohan. If I knew what would lead to that outcome, I would work to prevent it. If I saw him alive again, I would stay with him and make sure he didn't suffer such a horrible fate.

About ten minutes later, she came out holding a huge pile of clothes. She couldn't really do much while holding those, so we just went back to their living quarters after that. I got up and started into the hall to look for a bedroom to sleep in. I was sure there were more than two rooms so it shouldn't have been a problem. But before I could get to the hall, Eighteen appeared in front of me.

"Did I tell you that you could go somewhere?" She demanded. 

"I'm very tired, so I was trying to find a bedroom." I said. She sighed loudly and rudely, and then grabbed my arm and dragged me to a room.

The room had a bunch of pictures of her wearing different outfits on the walls, and some of her destroying cities. This was her room.

"You sleep on the floor." She said. Of course she wouldn't let me have my own room, and I knew why. 

"You're really invested in this whole 'keeping me prisoner' thing, aren't you?" I said to her in an annoyed tone. I was getting a little tired of her.

"I could just kill you." She said. 

"You know, your constant nastiness is extremely annoying!" I declared.

"Yea, so?"

I didn't say anything in response. I just decided to lie down on the floor until I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Eighteen had the television on in her room. Yes, her room had a television too. I managed to get to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and shower without her giving me a hard time about it. Once again, I was forced to put on the same clothes I had on earlier. 

I headed downstairs and opened the kitchen cabinets, all of them. Oddly enough, I never found what I was looking for. Eighteen came in while I had my back turned.

"What are you doing?" She asked me. 

"You guys don't have any food?!"

"My brother and I don't need to eat, so no."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I need food!"

She just shrugged and walked out of the room, so I just got a few of the snack bars I got from the convenience store and ate them, they'd have to do for now.   
A few minutes after I finished the snack bars, I was still in the kitchen when she suddenly came into the room and walked over to me, a look of concern on her face.

"Hey, are you still hurt?" She asked. It almost sounded like she was worried about me.

"Yes, actually. But it's not too bad." I assured her.

"Let me see." She lifted my shirt slightly and pressed a hand to the spot on my stomach where a slash from the edge of my armor was. I blushed, as the sensation of her hand on my stomach gave me a warm, unexplainable feeling. 

She took her hand away, gave me a weird smile that looked more like an evil smirk, and walked out of the room. What was that about? Her sudden change of mood had unnerved me a little, as had the warm feeling I felt a second ago. Before I could dwell on either of those for long, my stomach growled. The snack bars hadn't done much for me and I was still hungry.

Luckily, Seventeen started complaining about being bored within the hour, so we all ended up going out. I did the same thing I'd done the previous night. My captors decided to terrorize people on the streets without blowing up huge buildings. Meanwhile, I managed to slip into a restaurant and get the customers out the back door to safety, while politely requesting a meal from the staff. 

This time, Eighteen walked in as I was eating, but I explained to her the deal I made, and she just stood and waited for me to finish. She had a thing about doing what she said she would do (I guess it still worked even though technically it was me who said it), so she spared the restaurant staff. 

We stopped at yet another clothing store, another one that exclusively sold women's clothes. Eighteen killed the owner of this store because they had nothing she liked. When we got back to their living quarters, she pulled me aside.

"My room. Now." 

I didn't know what she wanted. I was worried she was about to yell at me for sneaking into the restaurant. As I reached her room, she gave me yet another order.

"Sit right there and don't move." She pointed at her bed.

I sat on her bed and she went into her wardrobe. It was big enough for her to walk into and even change in. After a while, she came out with a new outfit on. She now sported a sleeveless white blouse and matching white jeans, and she had ditched her boots for some flat slip on shoes. She did a little twirl on one foot.

"How do I look?" She asked me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Actually, you look... beautiful." I answered. It was true.

She smiled and then went back into her wardrobe. After a few minutes she came out again, this time with a simpler outfit. This consisted of blue jeans and a shirt with a white torso and sky blue sleeves. She had on the same shoes that she had on last time. She did another twirl.

"I like it. The sleeves match your eyes." I said. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

She smiled and went back into her wardrobe again. When she came out this time, she had on a one piece suit that was a black short sleeved shirt and a skirt. I didn't know what exactly to call it, as no woman on any planet I'd been to had ever sported such a garment. But it didn't look that good on her. She did her twirl.

"Um... this one doesn't look that nice. The skirt looks a little too tight." I told her honestly. She gave me a death glare.

"What?!" She spat.

"Oh wait... I have to always say you look good? But that defeats the whole purpose of getting feedback. I'd only be saying it because you made me!"

"Yea, so?"

I couldn't help myself. I fell backwards onto the bed in hysterical laughter. I knew there was a very good chance that she would kill me in the next five seconds, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I looked up after a while, and she was just standing there with an unamused, angry expression on her face. I struggled not to laugh even harder.

"Get out!" She screamed.

"Gladly!" I sang, and bolted out of the room and towards the front door. But she appeared in front of me before I could escape.

"I meant out of my room, you idiot! I wasn't letting you go!" She said heatedly. Shoot!

When I was ready for bed that night, Eighteen allowed me to get one of the other rooms. She didn't seem to want to hover over me as much anymore, for which I was grateful.

For about five days, that trend continued. They would go out and terrorize civilians, and I would slip into a food venue to get a meal. So far the androids have destroyed none of the places I ate at, to my delight. They watched news coverage of their mayhem, which now occurred after the fact, as news and authorities weren't alerted as fast when entire buildings weren't going down. My guess was that they were having too much fun with me and didn't want to attract Gohan's attention. Or at least Eighteen was, I hardly talked to Seventeen. So they kept their rampages smaller and less detectable. 

But on the sixth day, well, some stuff went down. 

My captors were on their way to cause mayhem with me being forced to accompany them, as usual. I was starting to scope out what restaurant I wanted to save and eat at when Eighteen suddenly called to me.

"Hey space boy." I spun around to face her. She wore a devious smirk as she continued. 

"Today's your lucky day. You're going to get to have fun with us." She pointed to a large structure that was close to us. "You see that building right there?"

"Yes." I answered. I was getting nervous about what she was going to say.

"I want you to blow it up."

"W-what?" I stammered. She disappeared and reappeared directly behind me. I couldn't see her, but I knew she had her palm raised.

"You heard me. You said you'd do anything I say, right? So do it, or I might have to rethink my decision to let you live." Her voice was chilling and merciless.

I didn't consider myself to be a goody two shoes in the least. I had taken lives before, ones that I could have spared. But those people had all willingly given me trouble. Throughout my entire life, I had never once taken the life of an individual who hadn't willingly and deliberately started a fight with me. And all through these past five days of being held hostage by this woman, it never occurred to me that she would try to force me to do that today. I also thought that I would never have any problem doing that. Taking a life even if the person did nothing to me. But the people I've come to respect have influenced me. What would Nomu think if I did this? What would Gohan think? I may not have known him for very long, but I knew he was a warrior of morality, just like Nomu. Taking innocent lives would never be okay in his book, even if I was only doing it to save my own. 

But my main goal was to survive. And sometimes that meant making hard decisions. Sometimes surviving doesn't mean helping the good guys.   
I closed my eyes. Thought for a moment. And made my decision. I transformed into my Super Saiyan state.

I charged a ki blast in my right hand. Then I swung my elbow backwards into Eighteen, making sure it caught her in the face. In the same motion, I floated into the air, whirled around, and fired the blast directly at her. I ascended higher into the air, firing several more blasts in her direction before spinning around and taking off at full speed. As I heard her furious shouts in the distance, I wondered if I would make it out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's the end of chapter 4. If you were looking for romance, just hang on. It's coming, just not as quickly as it might have looked like. In case any of those clothing combinations are pattented, I don't own them. I picked three I found just by using Google. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the next one is going to be very exciting! Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!  
> Next time: Cut is being hunted by the enraged android. Can he escape, and what of his vision of Gohan's death?


	5. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut is being hunted by the enraged android. Can he escape, and what of his vision of Gohan's death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the next chapter is up! This is slightly longer and more emotionally charged than the others so far. This should be read while listening to Breaking Benjamin's "Without You" or imagining it playing in the background, because this chapter is sort of like a songfic. I don't own any of the characters or anything (except for my OCs), or the song I just talked about.

I flew away from Eighteen at top speed, while simultaneously powering up to my full power in case she caught me, which was very likely. I was sure she would kill me if she could, but for some reason, I would have rather died than do what she had just tried to force me to do. But I wouldn't go down without a fight.  
She suddenly phased in front of me, a scowl on her face. But I punched her as hard as I could before she got a chance to say anything. During our first fight, I hadn't really taken the fight as seriously as I should have. I was in too much shock I guess. But now, adrenaline was coursing through my body, and I was in a 'fight for your life' mindset. When I saw her recover and get ready to go on the offensive, I flew towards her and punched her again. I used both my fists to continuously pummel her, but she suddenly disappeared during the assault. She must have phased behind me, as the next thing I knew, I was grabbed from behind, her arm around my throat.

"My my. Someone's feisty today. You're putting up so much more of a fight than you did last time." I heard her voice in my ear. 

Her arm was choking me. I tried elbowing her side and stomach as hard as I could to get her off me, but it seemed to have no effect. I even threw my head back and headbutted her right in the nose, but her grip didn't loosen. She used her other arm to wrap around my midsection tightly. She was squeezing me very painfully.

"Please... stop..." I managed to choke out.

"Why? I'm just giving you a hug." She taunted. 

I knew that if I passed out, she would take me back to their quarters and most likely torture me, or kill me outright. I had to stay conscious. But now blood was dripping from my only partially healed stomach, and the lack of oxygen was making me feel lightheaded.

Just when I thought I was bound to be captured again, a force suddenly knocked Eighteen and me away from each other. I took a few good breaths of the air that I had missed so much before looking up to see who my rescuer was. 

"Cut, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Gohan floating in the air in front of me.

"Gohan! I've never been so glad to see you!" I exclaimed. 

"You look a bit roughed up. Good thing I brought some senzu beans with me." He said. Senzu beans? Already sensing my confusion, he added, "Here, eat one. It'll heal any injuries you have instantly."

He took out the bag, but before he could give me a bean, a blast went sailing towards it. Luckily, Gohan whipped the bag back into his belt before it could be destroyed. Eighteen was hovering a few feet from us, clearly enraged. 

"You really think you can get away that easily, kid?" She snarled.

"Shoot! We'll have to lose her before I can get you healed up. Come on!" Gohan told me, taking off and prompting me to follow him. We flew away fast, but she stayed right on top of us. 

"It's too easy for her to keep up with us in the air. We've got to escape on foot." Gohan said. I looked down and noticed we were flying over a forest.

"I see, but we still need a way to make it so that she can't see us land." I said, powering up a full power energy wave. He nodded.

I suddenly stopped, turned around, and fired the blast at her. Then I saw Gohan descend.

"Come on! We've got to make it to my Mom's house!" he called to me as he landed.

As I powered down from Super Saiyan, I was quick to land shortly after him so I could keep up. Then we raced on foot to where Chi Chi, and sometimes Gohan, lived. I was sort of regretting not traveling on foot more. I wasn't used to it and it was very difficult to keep up with Gohan. By the time we reached our destination, I was close to running out of energy.

"We... made it..." Gohan managed between pants. I just nodded, my own panting too hard for me to even speak. The constant starvation, being choked, and not being prepared to run on foot all really did a number on me. Once Gohan caught his breath, he spoke again.

"Oh yea, here's the senzu bean you needed." He said, tossing a tiny bean my way. As I ate it, I could hear the front door opening.

"Oh my god, Gohan! And Cut! You're both alive!" Chi Chi exclaimed. Once I had swallowed the bean, my whole body felt healed and my injuries disappeared completely.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Gohan replied to his mother.

"It is good to see you two unharmed." A new voice said. I looked up and saw Nomu walking towards us. 

"Likewise, Nomu." I told him. 

"So, what happened, Cut? Where were you all this time?" Gohan asked me.

"I'll explain, but may we please have lunch? I am starving." I said. 

So as we were eating lunch, I explained what had happened. "After defeating me, the android took me captive. When they went out to destroy, I tried to save some civilians from their rampage by getting them far away from the scene. But there was no way I could defeat the androids. Once they tried forcing me to destroy and kill with them, I fought to escape, and that is when you found me, Gohan."

"You did the right thing." Gohan said. 

"Yea, I'd rather die than become a killer like them." I explained.

"You know, Cut, at first I wasn't sure what to think of you and Nomu coming to Earth. But it turns out it was a blessing, the best one we could have asked for. You two could be leaving right now, get on your spaceship and fly right out of this nightmare, yet here you are risking your life to try and help us. You truly are a hero." Gohan commended.

"I could never leave a fellow Saiyan to die, especially not one who helped defeat Frieza." I said.

"I wish I could help as well. But I don't know how to obtain the proper amount of strength." Nomu said sadly. Gohan looked up.

"Actually, it might be possible. Back when we were on Namek, Piccolo's power went through the roof once he fused with another Namekian, named Nail." Nomu looked at Gohan with wide eyes.

"You knew King Piccolo?" He asked.

"He did, and Prince Vegeta as well." I said excitedly.

"I see. But, I have not sensed another Namekian on this planet with whom to fuse." Nomu said.

"Yea, he'd have to go to Namek for that to work. If we can hold the androids off long enough, maybe he would have time to do it and get back." Gohan suggested.

"And if he used the ship we came in, he'd have access to the training equipment as well, which would be helpful." I said.

"I understand. But, should I leave at a time like this?" Nomu asked.

"Maybe not yet. Actually I was hoping you could fix my suit for me again." I told Nomu, scratching the back of my head.

"Yea, and besides, we need someone to make sure my mother is safe." Gohan agreed, looking at his mother.

"Chi Chi, would you consider accompanying him to Namek when the time comes? If the worst comes to pass and he has to go, you'd be safer with him. The natives of Namek are strong enough to protect you from threats, but also very kind-hearted." I suggested.

"What, and leave my son to fight the androids alone?" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"He's got a point, Mom. As crazy as this sounds, right now, Namek is a safer place than Earth." Gohan said.

"We don't have to think about it now, only if things get really bad." I reassured her.

"Cut, I can repair your suit, but it would take much longer than usual, as your armor has sustained a substantial amount of damage." Nomu said, changing the subject.

"I understand." I said. 

"In the meantime, I have something you could wear." Gohan said to me. "Come inside."

He gave me an outfit that looked identical to the one he had on, with a couple of differences. The shirt underneath was the same color, but the orange one on top, and the pants, were a different color. Instead of being orange, they were a lighter blue. I also showered before putting those on, while Nomu washed up in the river. While our ship had a shower and a change of clothes, it wasn't safe for either of us to try to go back there right now.

"What do you say we do some more training?" Gohan said once I had gotten dressed.

"Sure. Let's go." I responded.

"I would like to participate as well." Nomu said.

"Sure. You two against me." Gohan replied. I nodded. The three of us got up and walked to the front door. But upon stepping outside, we were greeted with a horrifying sight.

"Wow, this place is so bland and primitive. How can anyone actually live here?" Eighteen said, standing just a few feet from the house with her hands on her hips. 

I almost fainted. She was NOT supposed to know where this was. I looked to Gohan, his expression was one of alarm and terror. Nomu looked confused and worried, I guess because he couldn't sense any ki and was wondering what was going on.

"Oh no! She found us! But how?" Gohan screeched.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. She must have followed us. It's all my fault." I said, shouldering the blame.

"No, she couldn't have. I've always been able to get away from them on the ground. There's no way she could have tailed us." He responded.

"This... is one of the androids that you've told us about?" Nomu asked Gohan.

"Yea, I know you can't sense her ki but she's deadly."

"You guys look so scared. And who are you?" Eighteen asked, looking at Nomu. "You look a lot like the green freak from a while ago. I had the pleasure of killing him."

"Don't you dare talk about Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, enraged. He and Piccolo must have been close.

"Gohan, we have to drive her away from the house. We don't want your mother to get hurt." I whispered to him.

"We might be able to do better than that. If the three of us all attack at once, we just might be able to take her out." He responded. I ignored the queasy feeling I got when he talked about destroying her.

"Yea. I don't see Seventeen around, but without him, she won't win against us." I said. 

"Okay, Cut, Nomu, let's go!" Gohan commanded. We both powered up to Super Saiyan, and together, the three of us rushed at her, throwing repeated punches.  
Impressively, she was having no trouble defending herself, although luckily we drove her far away from the house. She looked to be putting effort into it, but she was blocking all of our blows. She then went on the offensive and rammed her fist into the most vulnerable fighter in the group, who went sailing backwards.  
"Nomu!" Gohan and I cried at the same time. 

I ascended into the air and kicked her in the face. While she was stunned, Gohan raised both hands over his head, charging up a ki blast.

"Masenko!" He shouted as he released the blast. It impacted her dead on. 

While Gohan waited for the smoke to clear, I flew over to Nomu to make sure he was alright. He didn't seem to be in too bad of a shape. He was standing, wincing with a nasty bruise on his cheek. I suddenly heard Eighteen's menacing laughter coming from the smoke.

"Gohan, did you really think I've ever used my full power on you before?" She scoffed. The smoke cleared, and her clothes were dirty, but she hardly looked phased.

Gohan and I both sprung at her. She rose into the air and we followed, throwing more punches at her. Gohan switched to using his feet somewhat. Now a decent amount of our hits connected with her face and stomach. We seemed to be winning. Then, she used an explosive wave to knock us downwards, and she fired a ki blast barrage down on us. The couple of them that hit me stung a lot. Gohan had used his energy barrier to shield himself, but it barely held up. The blasts stopped coming and I thought the attack was over, but when I looked up, I saw Eighteen charging up a super ki ball. 

"Take this!" She spat, tossing it towards us. 

The energy ball hit both of us, and an explosion rocked the area. It was a good thing we drove her so far from Chi Chi's house, or else it would have been caught in the blast. The impact was painful and threw me to the ground. Pain shot down my entire body, and for a minute or two I could only lie there until some of the pain subsided.

I managed to sit up after being hit with the blast, but it wasn't easy. Somehow, I still maintained my Super Saiyan form. I crawled to the nearest tree, seeing Gohan also leaned against it. He had been forcefully powered down to normal. I guess the blast hit him either harder or more directly. Or maybe his 'Masenko' attack drained a lot of his energy. Hopefully she wouldn't see us for a few minutes, or if we're really lucky, she'll think she killed us and leave without hurting Chi Chi. I relaxed against the tree.

"You okay?" Gohan asked me.

"I think so." I replied. I could sense Nomu's energy nearby. He was okay too.

Eighteen suddenly phased in front of us, and she used one hand to pick me up by my shirt and press me against the tree, simultaneously doing the same to Gohan with her other hand. I had no energy to fight her, and I guess Gohan felt the same.

"Listen up, punks. In two days, you're going to meet us in South City, at six in the evening. If you don't," she turned to look at Gohan, "you can say goodbye to your precious mother," and then she turned to me, "and your little green insect over there." 

With that, she dropped us and flew away. I turned to look at Gohan, and he had a pensive expression on his face. He was considering it.

"Gohan, what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We have no choice. We have to go."

"But Gohan, they're too strong. How are we going to beat them?"

"I don't know, but we still have to try. Remember, they'll kill my Mom and Nomu if we don't show up."

"Then we can send them to Namek. They'll be safe there, and Nomu can get stronger."

"Yea, they'll need to go. But we still have to fight the androids in two days."

"But why? You don't think the androids will intercept them before they can get to the ship, do you? They have no idea that we're planning to send them away."

"But we can't take that chance. We have to go." With that, Gohan placed a hand on my shoulder. "Look, we'll make it through this. I know we will. We just need to stay strong."

"But you don't understand. I..." I trailed off. Gohan would probably never believe me if I tell him about the vision I had, but it couldn't hurt to try to explain it to him.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Gohan, I can see glimpses of the future. I know it sounds crazy. But your grandfather, Goku's father, he had the same ability. He got it when creatures from planet Kanassa attacked him. He knew Frieza would destroy the Saiyan planet. He tried to warn everyone. It's the only reason my parents were able to get off the planet in time. Just before I came here, a blue creature from Kanassa attacked me as well. And a vision followed."

Gohan listened with interest. "What did you see?"

"I saw Eighteen. I mean, I didn't know that she was going to be so evil. But I knew she was a beautiful woman who held a lot of power. I saw her in my vision before I left for Earth. It was one of the things that convinced me that the androids were as powerful as you said they were."

Gohan seemed to accept my story. "Seeing glimpses of the future must be hard to live with, if you see a tragedy and don't know how to stop it. So, you had another vision of us meeting the androids, and a less favorable outcome for us?" He asked.

"I don't know when it happens, but I saw them killing you. I even saw Trunks screaming in anguish upon discovering your death." I said. I had really hoped he would reconsider going.

"Did you see yourself in the vision?" 

"No, I didn't..."

"Then maybe that's it! If you go with me, it won't happen that way. You can stop it. Together we can get through this. I know we can!" Gohan said encouragingly.

"Alright. Then we just have to prepare. Bring a lot of senzu beans." I suggested. I could see that I wasn't going to talk him out of it, so I might as well do the next best thing and be as prepared as possible.

We gathered up Nomu and walked the short distance back to Chi Chi's house. Once the three of us had each had another senzu bean, we sat in her living room to talk.

"Mom, Nomu, I'm afraid you will need to go to Namek." Gohan started.

"Gohan, don't be ridiculous. I can't leave you here with those monsters." Chi Chi said.

"Gohan, maybe you can go with them? And then you can train and get stronger!" I suggested excitedly.

"I can't. There's no way to get ready for the trip in less than two days, and they know where this place is. They'll come and hurt Mom and Nomu before they get a chance to leave." He said solemnly. 

"Wait, they know how to get here?" Chi Chi screeched, shocked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Chi Chi, but that's why it's really important that you guys go as soon as possible." I said.

There was really no way we could get much stronger in two days, so Gohan and I didn't bother training. Instead, we helped Chi Chi and Nomu pack to get them to safety as soon as possible. I made a list of all the planets that I'd been to that had edible food for them. The ship should be able to take them there should they need to go. We also spent some time just sitting and talking, since we didn't know if we'd ever get that opportunity again. 

"I don't get it." Chi Chi said to me during our last dinner the night before the fight. "You're nothing like Vegeta, or Goku's awful brother. You're a decent young man."

"Raditz was here?" I asked. I never knew if Goku had met his brother before.

"Yes, and he kidnapped Gohan when he was a baby! Most Saiyans we've come across are heartless. I never thought there were any that weren't, besides Goku." She said.

"The Saiyans are driven to fight by nature, and plus most of them worked for Frieza. I was fortunate enough to be taught by my parents not to fight unless I had to, and that tyrant was vanquished, thanks to Goku." I explained.

"So you don't like to fight?" She questioned.

"Oh I do. But I can control how I deal with it. I let out my battle urges with training, hunting, defending the planet I'm living on from invaders. That sort of thing. The thing is, I know I need others' help sometimes to survive, mainly I need a source of food. That can be hard to come by if you make enemies everywhere you go."

"So this is kind of like a regular thing for you? Defending a planet's inhabitants from threats?" Gohan asked, suddenly interested.

"It's happened on occasion, though I must admit, I've never been quite this overmatched before. I mean, there have been enemies that were somewhat stronger than me, but I could always beat them if I fought hard enough and smart enough. I've never seen anyone just take everything I had to dish out and laugh it off until now."

It was true. Sure, sometimes I'd face an opponent who was a bit stronger than me. I even was held captive before. But it was always just a matter of using the element of surprise, getting the enemy to an area where they had a disadvantage, or maybe even rallying a little support from others. But not this time.  
We finished dinner and talked some more before going to bed. The next day, it was time to say goodbye to Chi Chi and Nomu, for how long we did not know. 

"Please, don't die, Gohan." Chi Chi said. 

"Chi Chi, I'd give my own life before I let that happen." I reassured her.

"No one is going to die. The two of us can do it." Gohan said. I walked up to Nomu.

"Nomu, while you're on the trip, relax and get some peace. You've been through a lot, my friend. You deserve it. Oh, and try to have my suit fixed when you get back." I said to him.

"Thank you, Cut. I will try. And when I return, we will defeat them." Nomu replied.

"Cut, you seem like a fine young man. Take care of yourself." Chi Chi called to me as they boarded the ship. I knew she was in good hands with Nomu.

"I will. Be safe!" I called back to her.

It was fifteen minutes to six. The ship wouldn't be quite out of range by six, and the androids could potentially intercept them is Gohan and I didn't meet their demands. We flew to the meeting location prepared to fight for our lives. I felt confident that we could at least escape should we not be able to defeat them, since Gohan had so many senzu beans.

"So you two actually showed. We were worried you'd be too scared." Seventeen's voice floated to us.

"I guess Gohan didn't want his precious mommy being hurt." Eighteen mocked.

They were both here this time. We had trouble against just Eighteen, but I'm sure we could have taken her out with enough smart maneuvers. But it looks like they smartened up. Dark clouds gathered around, and rain began to fall. Thunder could be heard and lightning could be seen.

"This storm is the perfect backdrop for your demise, Gohan." Seventeen stated. "But we'll go easy on your friend. After all, we'll need someone to play with once you're gone."

"No!" I declared. "This is not where Gohan's story ends!"

The four of us all raced forward at the same time. I made a beeline for Seventeen. I knew it was silly, but I was more afraid of Eighteen than I was him. When I first saw her, I was excited to find an opponent so powerful, a woman no less. But since I learned the extent of her cruelty, the sight of her gave me chills. Sure, Seventeen was just as strong as she was, if not stronger, but there was something else about her. It felt as if she could... corrupt me. Like she could somehow make me bend to her will. When I ran away from them two days ago, it wasn't dying that scared me the worst. It was the idea that I might have complied with her demands. That I would have destroyed that building. I was afraid of becoming a killer. Much more than I was afraid to die. But something about her had- well, I wouldn't say it almost compelled me to do it, but something about her compelled me to consider. This is something that never would have happened with any opponent, even if I knew they would kill me otherwise. There are certain lines I wouldn't cross, even in the face of death. She got under my skin in a way that I couldn't explain. In a way that Seventeen probably wouldn't.

I tried to attack Seventeen, but Eighteen phased in front of me before I could reach him. My eyes widened, and I struggled not to cower away.

"Oh, so now you like my brother more than me?" She said, as if I was annoying her somehow.

Well, I had no choice. I powered up to Super Saiyan and charged her at full power. She already knew how strong I was, so using less than that was pointless. I threw a barrage of punches at her, which she dodged. I figured she'd go on the offensive after that, so I used an explosive wave. I was right, and she got knocked back. I followed it up with a ki blast volley.

I glance towards Seventeen and Gohan, and notice Gohan using his energy shield to block Seventeen's attacks. Gohan seemed to be handling the fight decently.  
I turn my attention back to my own fight just in time to see Eighteen charging at me. I kick my foot out to catch her in the face, but she phases away at the last second. Knowing that she almost always appears behind me when she does that, I swing my elbow back, and managed to catch her in the nose. I used my other hand to deliver another punch to her face. Her expression twists into an angry scowl. I felt the urge to be afraid but I push it back, instead going for another punch. This time she catches my fist, and I can't pull it out of her grip.

"You are getting really annoying, space boy." She says, pulling me towards her and slamming her knee into my gut. The pain is great, but I didn't falter. "Do you really think you can beat me? You really think you can save blondie over there?"

"I don't know, but I will use every ounce of my strength fighting to!" I shouted, as I jumped up and rammed my own knee into her face.

I went to continue but we ended up both just pushing our hands against each other, each struggling for control. I was using a lot of energy to keep up with her, and I couldn't do it much longer. But because of the angle that I was facing, I got another glimpse of Gohan's fight. 

I saw him knock Seventeen back, then charge at him and hit him again. Gohan then grabbed his leg and slammed him onto the ground. Gohan landed and backflipped back three times. As I saw him charging up a full power energy wave, and I can sense the power behind it, an idea came to me. I quickly headbutted Eighteen and fired a full power energy wave, sending her hard towards her brother. I saw that my plan worked when she reached Seventeen just as the blast was about to hit, and both of them ended up being caught in the blasts. 

"Alright! Nice job, Cut!" Gohan called out. I smiled at him.

Whenever I hit them with an energy wave, I would always anticipate them still standing there with hardly a scratch on them. But with it being Gohan's attack, I felt more confident that they were truly destroyed. 

But when the smoke cleared, they were still there. Their clothes looked roughed up, but they were still alive. And they both looked angry.

"W-what?" Gohan stammered. I just looked in shock.

Eighteen suddenly rushed at me. I tried to intercept her charge with another blast volley, but she phased around and avoided all of them. I threw my arms up, thinking she'd punch me in the face, and she slammed me in the gut. I dropped my arms and then she slammed my face. I went flying backwards, crashing into an abandoned building. I opened my eyes and she was already on her way to me for another assault. I used my hands and propelled myself up, kicking both feet out in her direction. The kick caught her in the chest, but she wasn't deterred long enough. She used her own foot to kick me in my back, since I was almost upside down. I went sailing into the air, and she phased up and slammed me with her hands put together. 

It took me a few seconds to struggle to my feet. When I did, Eighteen landed beside me. I punched her in the face, but because I had used up most of my energy, the punch didn't hurt her. She then jumped up, floated around, and punched me in my back. The pain was unbearable, and I fell to the ground, dropping my Super Saiyan form. I could barely even move anymore. 

I looked over to Gohan, and saw him pressed into a building with Seventeen floating over him. Seventeen seemed to have something in his hands.

"What's this? A bag of senzu beans? Oh no, that won't do." With that, the male android threw up the small object that was in his hand and blasted it, sending small embers scattering.

"The senzu beans! No!" Gohan screamed. We were in big trouble now.

Beaten to the point where I could no longer participate in the fight, I watched helplessly as Eighteen flew away from me and over to Gohan, and the two androids began clobbering him together. I struggled to stand up, but could only twitch in agony. When I gave up the struggle, I looked up just in time to see my worst nightmare come true.

Together, both androids kicked Gohan to the ground. Then they both charged up energy waves and fired them towards the ground, at the now helpless Gohan. Though I couldn't see his face, I could feel his energy slipping. It happened faster than I would have thought. Gohan's energy faded into nothingness. My vision had come true, despite all I had done to prevent it.

"Gohan!" I screamed. "GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" 

Tears filled my eyes, and I had no energy to keep them from spilling. I sobbed uncontrollably. And then I heard someone land beside me.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" I heard Eighteen scold me. I turned my tear stricken face to her.

"H-how could you? Why did you have to kill him?" I sobbed.

"Oh, Cut." She said, ruffling my hair as if trying to cheer me up. "We never could have done it without you."

"What?" I said between sobs.

"We put a tracking device on you before you took off. We always knew where you were after you ran away from us. You're the reason we found his mother's house. He never would have had to come and fight us if it weren't for you." She explained.

A tracking device? I thought back...

(Flashback)

"Hey, are you still hurt?" She asked. It almost sounded like she was worried about me.

"Yes, actually. But it's not too bad." I assured her.

"Let me see." She lifted my shirt slightly and pressed a hand to the spot on my stomach where a slash from the edge of my armor was. I blushed, as the sensation of her hand on my stomach gave me a warm, unexplainable feeling. 

She took her hand away, gave me a weird smile that looked more like an evil smirk, and walked out of the room.

(End Flashback)

That explained why she didn't keep as close of an eye on me after that. And me and Gohan "got away from her" as soon as he mentioned going to his mother's house.

I had put Chi Chi and Nomu in danger. Gohan was killed. And it was all my fault. I went into another fit of sobs as Eighteen grabbed me and flew off, back towards their living quarters. I was too distraught and too injured to resist, and I guess she didn't care if I saw where we were going this time. As she was dragging me away, the last thing I saw was the younger Saiyan, Trunks, running up to where Gohan was when he got killed. 

"Gohan, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gohan. Well, that's the end of chapter 5. I have to somehow transition things between Cut and Eighteen into a romantic relationship in the next chapter (a lot of time can pass in one chapter). I've got to think about what the best way to do that is without making it seem too unrealistic. I also did a chapter following Nomu during his trip to Namek. Anyway, now is the best time for me to get some reviews on how this is going so far. If I got some, I would really appreciate it. Stay tuned!
> 
> Next time: Cut is captured by the androids again! But this time things might go better than he's anticipating!
> 
> Note: Next week I won't be updating this, but instead I will put up a new oneshot. This story will resume in two weeks.


	6. Recaptured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut is captured by the androids again! But this time things might go better than he's anticipating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think this might be a new record. I started writing this chapter one morning and ended up finishing the whole thing! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.

 

 

I thought it would be a good idea to eat heartily during my last meal, which was at Chi Chi's house, but now I was regretting it. After Eighteen helped her brother finish off Gohan, she didn't take me to her living quarters like I thought. Instead, she took me into an abandoned building and proceeded to beat me mercilessly. I tried to fight back, having regained a small portion of strength, but it was nowhere near enough to defend myself. And I wasn't sure if it was just me, but it seemed like an awful lot of her punches and knees were going to my gut, the last three or four certainly did a few seconds ago. Right now, I was on my hands and knees, puking uncontrollably.

I wondered what she wanted from me. She could have killed me several times over by now. Why was she letting me live? Yes, I wanted to live, but why? Did she want to torture me? I had never even had a problem with her destructive nature. I only wanted to fight her because she was strong, and I loved to do battle with a strong warrior. And because Gohan had asked me to. Maybe she wanted to torture me until I killed people with her. Well, she'd have to kill me before I did that.

"Get up." She commanded.

I stirred, but finding the strength to get up proved difficult. I suddenly felt a strong kick to my ribs.

"I said get up!" She shouted, louder this time. As I struggled to get up, pain shot down my arms. I managed to get to my feet after about thirty seconds. She walked over and grabbed my hair, forcing me to look at her.

"Now, are you going to run away again?" She asked.

"If you're planning on trying to force me to become a killer, then yes. In fact, I would self destruct before I blew up innocent people!" I told her.

"Do you even know how to self destruct?" She asked me, a smirk on her face. In fact, I didn't. But she didn't need to know that.

"Actually I do. You know what, I'm not going back with you. You can kill me if you want, but you could have done that already, so I'm guessing you're not planning to."

"You'd bet your life on that, kid?"

"And Chi Chi and Nomu are gone too. You have nothing else to hold over me." I laughed. It felt like I was finally winning.

"Most humans can go for weeks without eating and still survive. I'm guessing it's similar for Saiyans. You have no strength to stop me from dragging you back to our place. I'm not letting you get any food for at least two days, want to make it longer? And I just made sure you had an empty stomach."

So I guess it wasn't just me. But if there was one thing I couldn't stand, besides unjust killing, it was starvation. I just couldn't. But I wouldn't kill people. As I contemplated my situation, she sighed loudly.

"I won't make you kill anyone, okay? Just come back with us and do what I say." She told me in an annoyed tone.

I listened to her. For two days, she stayed true to her word. She kept me in a bed at their living quarters, but she didn't feed me or let me go out. A couple of times I managed to stand up and try to sneak out, but she caught me and threatened to starve me for even longer. I had no choice but to go back to bed.

While I was in bed, I gave some more thought to my situation. It was obvious that Eighteen wanted to crush any trace of defiance I had in me. I couldn't beat her, and thanks to her tracking device, I had no chance of escaping her either. I'd rather die than become a killer, but I still wanted to live. The only way I could do anything about it was to try to figure out what her angle was. At first, I figured it must be a cruel game she was playing with me because she was bored with decimating the inhabitants of Earth. But she had invested a lot of effort into keeping me in line. If I could figure out what she wanted, maybe I could convince her to let me go. But then, what would I do? I couldn't leave this planet, since Nomu had the ship.

But there was something else. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave. Obviously I didn't like starving, being forced to hurt people, or being beaten excessively. But to be honest, my time with Eighteen and her brother wasn't so bad before I was forced to run away.

I went back to brainstorming about her motives. Maybe she just wanted a friend besides Seventeen. Maybe she wanted a mate. Maybe she wanted to bolster her ranks by recruiting me. But they were the two strongest beings on the planet. Could she be wanting to betray her brother and rule this world without him? Was he on board with what she was doing? He didn't seem to be as involved with my arrangement. Could I maybe manipulate him into thinking she was plotting against him? Could I make him believe that my being here wasn't in his best interest? No, he might just kill me. After that, I could not think about it anymore. All I could think about was food and how hungry I was.

Finally, she came and actually brought me food on the third day. As I was eating, I heard her say something to me.

"We're going out later. You're coming." She told me.

I nodded. I got up and went to the bathroom when I was done eating. Having already brushed my teeth, I showered, and washed the clothes I currently had on in the shower once I was done. Then I had to put the clothes back on. They were wet, but once again, I had nothing else to wear.

I watched as they destroyed another city. Rather than stand next to them as they did it, I took refuge in one of the buildings. I helped clear some people out, then sat back as the androids killed the others. I didn't want others seeing me with them and thinking that I was attacking with them.

Once again, I was amazed by the sight of Eighteen destroying the area around her. She used her finger beams to hit every human that was attempting to flee. She even phased in front of some of them as they ran away, stopping them in their tracks. She taunted the terrified civilians before she retired them. She physically struck some of the lot, rather than using ki on them. She phased behind one man and put her hand straight through his back. She phased in front of another and used her knee on his midsection. I could tell by the way he flew into the building behind him and the blood that leaked from his mouth that she had broken his spine. She poked a woman in her throat, which shattered the woman's windpipe.

Eighteen suddenly phased away from the group just as a speeding, flying car crashed into the group, hitting them all at once the same way a bowling ball does the pins when someone got a strike. (I had seen bowling on some of the planets I had been on.)

"Seventeen! I was having fun with them!" She shouted at the driver, who turned out to be her brother. He had mostly been just using huge blasts to destroy the buildings. At first I hadn't been nearly as impressed with him as I was his sister. But his methods got more interesting when he decided on running people over with the vehicle. He also pulled out a gun, shooting some people as he sped by to run down others. I was impressed with his creativity, but I still didn't get the same feeling watching him as I did when I watched Eighteen. I didn't know why.

She unleashed a new wave of energy blasts from her finger. They traveled around and chased the fleeing humans like heat-seeking missiles. She made them go at just enough speed so that the humans could stay barely ahead of their respective blasts. They eventually tired out and were hit, being instantly killed. Once the last one was killed, she turned to look at me, flashing me a warm smile. I didn't think to look away.

Later, the two were both sitting on... something. I didn't know what it was, but I was floating in the air across from them.

"I think we might have a tie. We both killed the same amount of people." Seventeen told his sister.

Behind them, one man was attempting to crawl out of the wreckage that they had created. I had barely spotted him because he was far away.

"You missed one." Eighteen told the black haired android as she fired a blast behind her, hitting the human dead on.

"Aw, now you got more points than me." Seventeen whined.

"H-how? How did you do that?" I stammered, stunned. "You weren't even looking!"

"Being an android has its advantages, like superior targeting." She explained.

As we were heading back to their living quarters, I noticed an abondoned eatery. I truly felt hearbreak at the scene. To me, the life of a chef is worth more than another common being. I wanted to see something, though.

"Can I look in here?" I asked Eighteen.

"Fine, but meet us back home before too long, or else." She said, flying off with her brother afterwards.

I went into the place, looking for any living beings in there. I found none. I made my way to the back of the resteraunt, where the cooking equipment was. I had only used cooking technology a few times in my life, and I would have trouble using it. I doubted that either of the androids knew anything about cooking, seeing as to how they never ate. I figured I'd have to teach myself. If I had a lot of trouble, I'd rescue people from the androids until I found one that could help me. The usual way that I got food became hard to do all the time, so I'd need another way to feed myself. For now, I just had to make sure the cooking device was working. After a few minutes, I managed to turn it on. I then turned it back off and went out to hunt.

By the time I hunted an animal and cooked the meat, it was late. I'd have to get used to doing this, so for now, most of my hunting meals would be cooked on a campfire like I usually do.

Before I actually got back to the androids' living quarters, Eighteen came flying up to me. She looked upset, though I wasn't sure why.

"Where were you?!" She snapped at me.

"Just getting some food." I replied.

"It doesn't usually take that long to get food!" She scolded.

"I was trying something new. Why are you being like this?" I asked.

"Why am I being like this? Why are you out so late?" She asked, still furious.

"I didn't realize I had a curfew." I said honestly.

"You want to be defiant again? You want me to beat you and starve you some more?" She asked me threateningly. I raised my hands in surrender.

"No! No, please, don't do that!" I begged.

"Don't stay out this late again." She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me with her back to their living quarters.

"But what do you mean by 'this late'?" I asked her, frustrated. But the glare she gave me in return made me look down and not speak again.

For the next eight months I stayed with them. I cooked most of my meals at the place that I found. I never needed anyone to show me anything about cooking. I mostly hunted my meals, though occasionally I would save some civilians in exchange for a meal. And I accompanied the androids on almost all of their destructive escapades, at Eighteen's insistance. Of course, I hid and tried to save civilians most of the time so as not to look like one of the bad guys.

Eighteen also made me go other places with her, without Seventeen. We sat on a hill one day, looking at a tall mountain. She used her finger beam to write silly things in the terrain. I laughed and tried to do the same, but I could only fire a beam with my whole hand, so my words were harder to read.

"I guess the more precise beam is another perk of being an android?" I mused.

"Pretty much." She responded dully.

She even hunted with me on occasion, though she wasn't interested in the cooking part. I was tempted to ask her to maybe have a battle, but fighting her was just too painful. And I honestly enjoyed the time I spent with her. And I did what she told me. She didn't mind when I tried to get people away from their rampage. Seventeen had complained about it a few times though.

One day, I was returning to their living quarters from the resteraunt I used to cook when I overheard a conversation she was having with her brother.

"Ugh, Seventeen, why do you have to be so immature about this?" I heard Eighteen shout furiously.

"Ever since he came around, all you do is spend time with him. You hardly even go to kill people with me anymore!" Seventeen hollered back.

"So what? There's other things we can do besides just kill people!"

"But you never let me do any of those things with you! Why?"

"Because I have my own life!"

"With him you mean?"

"Would it be a problem if I did?"

"Why does he have to stay here?"

"Because I want him to!"

"But why?!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

After that, I heard Seventeen stomp away from the room they were in, heading towards me. I ducked into the nearest room to avoid having him spot me. I'd bet he'd do something I wouldn't like if he saw me right now. Like attack me.

I didn't think it was a good idea to talk to Eighteen right now either, so I just snuck to my room. Once there, I thought for a bit about what I just heard. It sounded like they were fighting about me. I laughed quietly at that. I wonder what Gohan would say about that. I could picture sharing a laugh with him about it. I missed him. But there was no way he would approve of me hanging out with his enemies. His killers. And enjoying it. I know someday I'll see him in the afterlife. When that day comes, I'll have to explain everything to him. I hope he'll understand.

I'll have to explain it to Nomu sooner than that, though. When he gets back, it's going to be really awkward. What am I going to say to him? Well, it would certainly help that I had no blood on my hands. I'm trying to stay alive, and there's no point in fighting the androids because I can't stop them. It wouldn't be much different than his earlier situation with Slug, right? I'm sure he would understand.

About a week later, I was just watching television with the androids after I had returned from getting breakfast.

"Cut." Eighteen called me.

"Yes?" I answered her.

"We're going to my room. Now." She told me.

So I followed her up to her room. Once we were inside, she shut the door and turned to me. She suddenly threw me against the wall and pushed her face up close to mine, an angry glare in her eyes. My own eyes widened at the action, wondering what I'd done.

"What are you feeling right now?" She asked.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. She put her hand on my chest, near my heart.

"Just tell me the truth." She said.

"I don't know..." I stuttered. She growled.

"Are you being defiant again? Don't lie to me!" She hissed.

"I feel... scared-"

"No! I know that's not what you're feeling! I can feel your heartbeat, it was beating fast _before_ I started yelling."

"But..." I trailed off again.

"You better answer me!" Her hot breath came out in angry pants against my face. I really didn't know what she wanted me to say. "I'm not letting you go until you answer me."

I kind of didn't want her to let me go...

"I feel..." I started. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. "I-"

"You're blushing." She told me.

"I just want... to kiss... you." I finished. No sooner had she brought her lips to mine before I could say any more.

The truth is, I was smitten with her ever since I saw her in that vision. It felt like a dream come true when I met her in real life, and she turned out to be so strong. And even when she captured me, I didn't mind because I wanted to be around her. It wasn't until she tried to make me kill people that I wanted to run away from her. And even then, I was struggling with my emotions. I just constantly fought the romantic feelings I had for her while I fought her alongside Gohan. I wanted her, but I wanted to live more. But then Gohan died and she got me again. In the time I spent with her, all of my fears of her wanting me to kill disappeared. I just wasn't sure she felt the same.

When she let me go, I asked her.

"Eighteen, I've felt this way about you for a while, but what about you? Why would you pick me? Surely there are others that would have you."

She sighed. "You're different."

"You mean, because I'm pretty much the strongest one alive besides you and Seventeen?" I asked.

"No. Well, kind of... No one else wants to have me. I mean, they probably would, but they're too scared of me. Every guy that sees me runs away. But you, I saw the look on your face when you saw me. And when you realized I was stronger than you, you still weren't that scared. And you didn't care how many people I killed. Why do you think I haven't killed you all this time?"

I smiled a huge smile. "I'm... I'm glad."

"I only wanted to make you do what I want because I knew how much you liked strength. And because I thought that you wanted nothing to do with me after you ran away." She explained. She wrapped me in a hug.

It was about five months after that when I was with her, about to go with her while she killed, but staying hidden as always. I hadn't gone with them since we started being together, and today Eighteen said she had a surprise for me.

"You said you wish you could fight with a strong Super Saiyan, right?" She asked.

"Yes, but how would you be able to get that?" I asked her.

"Just come with us today."

So I did. It was the usual routine, with the two of them destroying and killing. I watched from the building, which I had blasted a hole out of the back of for people to escape and not run into the killers. I saw that one of Seventeen's blasts that was about to hit a young man was knocked off course.

"Androids!" A voice said. "You won't get away with this!"

"You know, we don't feel like dealing with you today." Eighteen suddenly turned to me. "Come get rid of this guy, Cut. And do a good job or we'll kill you." I knew she was just saying that so I didn't look too bad.

I stepped out and saw another Super Saiyan. At first I was shocked, but then I recognized his shirt. It was Trunks, and he had become a Super Saiyan. Because of Gohan's death, I was pretty sure.

"W-what? You're working for them? I should have known we couldn't trust you!" Trunks accused me.

"I'm just doing what I need to do to stay alive." I lied.

"You let Gohan die! He cared about you. He considered you a brother. And now I see you doing dirty work for the androids. You probably were working with them the whole time! You probably got Gohan killed on purpose!" Trunks shouted.

Powering up to my Super Saiyan form, I rushed in and punched him in the nose, sending him flying. I was angry about the accusations he was throwing at me.

"You don't know anything! Shut up!" I yelled back. "I cared about Gohan, and how dare you suggest otherwise!" Even though I was angry, I still only used eighty percent of my power.

Trunks emerged from the building that he was punched into. It was only then that I noticed the sheath and sword on his back. He quickly brandished it and charged at me.

As I dodged the first slash with ease, I thought about how much I missed my usual suit. The armored gauntlets would have been perfect for blocking his sword. But I only had on the clothes that Gohan had given me. I found a few extra copies when I paid another visit to his and Chi Chi's house. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I ascended into the air, Trunks following.

Trunks continued to swipe at me, missing every time. I wasn't sure if the blade would actually cut me should it make contact, but I didn't want to risk it, especially with the possibility of him making fun of my name if it actually drew blood. I needed to find a way to disarm him. For now, I shot a blast volley at him. Better to keep him at bay, since I can't tell if he's using his full power or not. I noticed him deflecting my blasts with his sword. I shot one more blast volley at him. This time, as he was busy deflecting my blasts again, I charged at him and did a roundhouse kick to his face. When he reeled back, I attacked the hand that held the sword, and he dropped it instantly. I flew to grab it, and chucked it as far away as I could.

"I guess now it's a fair fight." I said with a smirk.

He charged at me angrily, and I did a backflip in midair, catching him off guard and kicking him away. I then flew after him to pound him to the ground, but he surprised me with a blast. The blast didn't hurt much, but my view was obscured. I felt a punch to my face and another to my gut. I predicted the third blow, which was also aimed at my face, and blocked it with my forearm. Blocking seemed to prevent any damage to me because he wasn't putting out much power compared to me.

In a surprise move, Trunks jumped up and kicked me where I wasn't blocking. Then he kicked me continuously. He stopped and threw a punch to my chest. Then he quickly leaned back and unleashed a powerful, rising kick which hit me right in my chin. Blood trickled down my lip. He then did one more violent kick that sent me flying into a building in a downwards diagonal trajectory.

I quickly rose from the rubble, wiping blood away. We both charged each other then, quickly exchanging blows. It ended when I hit him with a powerful uppercut, folded my hands together, and knocked him to the ground. I then unleashed an explosive assault, throwing a more powerful blast volley towards his figure on the ground. He had already gotten to his feet, but was bombarded with the blasts. I then charged up a full power energy wave, and fired it at him. The blast connected and kicked up a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was on the ground, still in Super Saiyan form, but his clothes and body looked battered. I landed on the ground in front of him as he tried to get up.

"Please, stay down." I told him.

"Why? Why are you helping them?" Trunks asked.

"I already told you, I'm doing this to stay alive." I said.

"But you've been killing innocent people! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Trunks exclaimed.

"I haven't killed anyone. I refused to kill anyone for them. I've saved people by getting them out of the way of their rampage. I'm just their hostage, not their accomplice. They probably would have killed you if they fought you. Instead I fought you, so I basically saved your life. Now hurry up and get out of here before they come over and try to finish the job!" I urged him.

He was not happy, but he did get up and fly away. I went back to where the androids were watching.

"Not bad." Eighteen commended me.

"Yeah, nice job letting him get away!" Seventeen sneered.

"Oh, shut up, Seventeen. You're just mad because he looks cooler than you when he fights." She defended.

"Whatever." He said bitterly.

"Can we head back, so I can go cook something for myself at the resteraunt? I'm hungry." I complained.

"At least come watch the coverage for this. Then you can go eat all you want." She said. If the news caught me fighting Trunks, I could be in trouble.

"Alright." I agreed. She put her arm around me and we took to the sky together. I glanced at Seventeen. He just glared at me and picked up speed, flying ahead of us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the chapter. So, hopefully you guys liked how I introduced the romance. Reviews are appreciated ans stay tuned!
> 
> Next time: Cut's romance with Eighteen has taken off, but her jealous brother doesn't approve. How will Cut handle him? And later, what will he tell Chi Chi and Nomu when they return?


	7. How to Handle An Unruly Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut's romance with Eighteen has taken off, but her jealous brother doesn't approve. How will Cut handle him? And later, what will he tell Chi Chi and Nomu when they return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter here! So it's no secret that I like to read about the characters that are major players in this fic. You may have noticed I haven't talked about Seventeen a whole lot so far. One of the main appeals of a fic that involves Androids Seventeen and Eighteen is the idea of the two being different, but roughly equal in terms of being likable and such. That's why I wanted Cut to warm up to them separately and not at the same time. But sometimes Seventeen ends up being less likable all around. So what I did for this is put him with some of his classic flaws (jealous, overconfident, too laid back, etc.) with story related reasons for some of the ones he's less known for, and still have him be relateable and likable, in a completely different way than Eighteen. That's what the focus of this chapter is going to be. And I'm going to have fun doing it. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's. Also, I am having the characters use their moves from the video games.

 

I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside as I snuggled up with Eighteen, our arms around each other as we watched some television. I closed my eyes and relaxed, basking in her warmth. She was surprisingly warm. I could have fallen asleep that way, but I just happened to crack open one of my eyes for a second.

My mood darkened a bit when my view landed on the man sitting on the other couch, glaring at the television. His long black hair didn't quite hide the hateful look in his eyes. Why did he have to be like that? It was a few months after my battle with Trunks, and since then, Seventeen had protested nonstop about me being with his sister. I was highly annoyed with him. I stood up.

"I'm going to sleep now." I told Eighteen. She smiled and nodded.

The next day, I went out to eat breakfast. The androids hadn't decimated the city that they were staying in, fortunately. I tried to protect people, but the ones who were dead had no use for currency, so I had taken it from some of the victims. And I was using some to get meals for myself. I was coming back from such a trip when I heard the two arguing again.

"You're always being so immature, Seventeen!" I heard Eighteen shouting. I figured because he was being difficult about us being together.

"How does what I want to wear make me immature?" He shouted back.

"Because you wear the same thing all the time! Have you even changed your outfit once since we've been activated?"

"Why does it matter? Why can't you let me wear what I want to wear?"

"Because I'm embarrassed to be seen in public with you when you do that!"

"It's okay if your _boyfriend_ wears the same thing all the time, though, isn't it?"

"Will you shut up about him? He doesn't have anything else to wear."

"Neither do I, but you always want to drag me to the store and make me wear something I don't want to wear!"

"It's called changing clothes, Seventeen. Every normal person does it!"

"Since when are we normal people?"

I snuck to my room, laughing at Seventeen's misfortune. His sister could be really difficult when she wanted to be. Come to think of it, although she owned (stole) a lot of different outfits, she never went out wearing anything other than the one I first saw her in. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

It was about a month after that when the three of us were in their living quarters again, and I hadn't gotten breakfast just yet.

"I'm going to blow things up. You coming, sis?" Seventeen said.

"No, I have other things to do." She responded.

"Ugh. You just want to spend all your time with this loser here who's too chicken to even kill anyone!" Seventeen shouted.

I had really gotten fed up with him. That comment was the last straw. I was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. You see, the news unfortunately did catch my fight with Trunks, and now they're asking if I'm one of the bad guys. The only way to get back on track was to be seen fighting the androids and saving people. A perfect excuse to go punch Seventeen out. Man, he was going to get a surprise when he went out today.

"For your information, Seventeen, I'm going shopping. Come on, Cut." Eighteen said to me. Waiting for hours while she tried things on wasn't my idea of fun any more than it was her brother's.

"Whatever!" Seventeen spat as he flew away.

"Actually, may I be excused? I was going to cook myself a meal at the restaurant." I asked her.

"Okay. Just meet me back here when I get back." She said, walking out the door.

After getting some breakfast, it wasn't hard to find where Seventeen was destroying a city, since the radio in the place that I ate at was on. I was pointed in the right direction by a civilian and I flew straight there.

Upon finding Seventeen just as he was about to blow up a car full of terrified humans, I kicked him in the face and sent him flying. He crawled out of the rubble of the building he was knocked into and glared at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily.

"Saving these people!" I declared loudly. I heard cheers from the terrified onlookers, who then scrambled to escape the mayhem.

"What?!" Seventeen shouted. I phased in front of him.

"I am sick and tired of you giving me a hard time. Maybe after I teach you a lesson, you can show some respect." I told him, powering up to Super Saiyan at full power. He laughed.

"Excuse me? Are you challenging me to a fight? I think someone forgot how weak they are." He said with an air of arrogance.

"We shall see." I said, punching him in the nose, sending him flying yet again.

This time, I chased after him and hit him again. I saw him catch himself, halting in midair. I still went for a third strike when he used an explosive wave to stop my assault. He then came up and threw a punch to my face, which connected. I was slammed into the ground.

I hopped back up just as he was landing on the ground. I fired a full power energy wave at him. I saw it contact him, but when the dust cleared, he was revealed to have used a barrier to protect himself from the blast.

I thought of an old physical punch and kick combo that I hadn't used since I transformed into a Super Saiyan. I rushed at him, punching him three times in the face. He tried to use his barrier again, but it had weak spots that couldn't take punches, so it didn't really work against physical assaults. I then jumped up and kicked him repeatedly. Then I landed back on the ground and punched him repeatedly, using both fists. I finished the combo off by folding my hands together and slamming him away and to the ground horizontally, completing the devastating strike. He bounced on the ground since we were so close to it. Once he was on the ground, I fired another full power energy wave at him, which connected and blew him even further away.

When he got up, his clothes were more tattered than I'd ever seen them, but he still didn't look to be in serious trouble. Still, I was doing much better than the last time I fought them. I must be getting stronger due to being a full blooded Saiyan.

"You're not bad." He said. "But, don't get carried away."

He rushed at me again. To be less predictable, I flew back, attacking him with a continuous blast volley, but he used his barrier to shield himself again. He also quickly caught up to me despite me trying to keep my distance.

"Too slow!" He said, punching me in the chin. I went flying, and he phased in front of me and hit me again. He flew around like a bumblebee, bouncing me around two more times with midair charge attacks. The third time, I tired to turn the tables on him and interrupt his attack with a punch, but he phased away.

"Over here!" He said, coming for another charge. I quickly ended his assault with an explosive wave. I then phased in front of him and pounded him to the ground with my fist.

"Now who's too slow?" I taunted.

He came at me again. He punched me, and I saw that he was leading into a combo so I interrupted by punching him back. We then exchanged blows at high speed in a crazy rush, but I was unable to keep up with him and quickly overwhelmed. After I took a majority of the blows, he finished his assault with a kick that sent me into a building. I recovered and rose up into the air, ready to retaliate, when I saw Seventeen gathering energy.

"I'm going to beat you like a rug!" He said, as he raised his hands, which were glowing green. "Take this!"

He released a huge wave of energy at me. I thought I would be able to dodge it, but the attack was too wide. The green energy hit me and I felt like my skin was being fried. The attack left me crashing to the ground, no longer in Super Saiyan form. I couldn't continue the battle. Seventeen looked at me for a second, then decided he was done.

"See you at home, loser!" He said, taking off. But he stopped and turned around, adding one more thing before he flew away. "Don't worry. If you get stronger, I'll fight you again."

After that, he left. I decided to stay there for a few minutes and get my energy back. When I got up, I wandered into a convenience store. I was very thirsty.

"Excuse me, may I please have a drink?" I said. I was about to pull out currency.

"Sure, take all you like. It's the least we can do after you saved us from that android." The worker there said. I chugged one bottle of delicious juice and took three more with me.

I got to the living quarters and placed the juice in the refrigerator, which had nothing else in it. Then I went to shower and put on another suit, identical to the one I had on. When I got downstairs after that, Seventeen was there, though it appeared that Eighteen was still out shopping. I stomped up to him.

"Let me guess, you're upset that you lost that fight?" Seventeen sneered.

"I don't care about that." I said. "Why do you keep acting like this? What have I ever done to you? Why do you want to ruin things for me? TELL ME WHY!"

Yea, I was extremely frustrated and I wanted him to know it.

"What did you ever do to me?" Seventeen mocked. "You're taking my sister from me, that's what! We used to do everything together before you came along!"

"Taking her from you? Are you serious?! If I'm not mistaken, a brother and a sister can _never_ have a romantic relationship! You're acting as if I 'stole your girl' or something!" I shouted.

"It's not like that!" He defended.

"Then what is it like?" I asked heatedly.

"Before we were turned into androids, the world was cruel to us. You know everyone saw Dr. Gero kidnap us? Everyone saw him drag us to his lab, but no one did anything about it. They decided that because we were 'delinquents' that we deserved whatever he was going to do to us. So when we had a lot of power, of course we made the humans pay for what they willingly let happen to us. That's why we kill humans, because we hate them. But the one thing we've always had was each other. And now that you're here, I'm going to end up the one thing I never wanted to be: alone."

"You always would have eventually needed a mate of some sort." I said.

"Did you hear what I said? Everyone's afraid of us, and they hate us! You're not because you're a Saiyan and you didn't have any ties to the people we killed-"

"I cared about Gohan, you know."

"But you were willing to forgive. But me, I'll never find anyone who can look past what we've done the way you do!" Seventeen exclaimed, close to tears.

"This is why it doesn't pay to terrorize people who are weaker than you." I said.

Admittedly, this was an upsetting situation he was in. And he didn't seem like that bad of a guy up until he started trying to sabotage me.

"Also, why did you not kill me earlier? You certainly could have finished me off." I asked, wanting to find more reason to not hate him.

"Two reasons. One, you make my sister happy, and she would never speak to me again if I killed you. And two, the fight with you was honestly the most fun I've had in years." He said.

"I actually feel the same. Why don't you and your sister ever have a match?"

"She never wants to! She says it would get her clothes dirty, and that if we started fighting it would never stop." He explained.

"Yea, I've wanted to train with her, but she doesn't do it often. And when she does, I can't move for at least five days." I said with a chuckle.

"Maybe... I can spar with you sometime?" Seventeen asked.

"I would, but I thought you wanted to get rid of me." I said with a smile.

"Well maybe not if you make yourself useful." He said.

"I suppose that can be arranged. Now about finding a mate, perhaps you should craft some sort of disguise and find a venue to meet women. I assume you prefer women, yes?"

"Well, yes, but how can I disguise myself?"

I thought about that. It could be tough, but it shouldn't be impossible.

"I know you wouldn't want to, but you would have to change your usual outfit." I suggested.

"What, you too? Why am I the only one that gets the idea of having one outfit that I always like to wear?" He said frustratedly.

"Actually I understand that. I always wanted to wear the suit that I had when I came to this planet, with the armor, all the time. The only reason I don't have it on now is because it was destroyed in a fight." I explained.

"By my sister?" Seventeen asked, amused.

"Yes." I replied sheepishly. "Anyway, I merely suggested the change of clothes so as to help provide a good disguise. You would also need to cut your hair-"

"I don't think I need a mate anytime soon." Seventeen cut in. Apparently he really didn't want to cut his hair.

"Well, when you do, let me know. I would think this planet has a few dancing clubs I can find." I told him.

"You know, Cut, I misjudged you. You're all right." Seventeen said with a smile.

"I'm glad to... excuse me but is that a video game system?" I asked, eyeing the electronic device in the corner. I had never noticed it before.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I didn't know this planet had video games! I would... like to play. Can I?" I asked shyly.

"Wow, you would? Finally, someone who likes to play video games. Beating the computer gets so boring." Seventeen cheered.

So we ended up playing for a couple of hours. We were taking a break from the game when we heard the front door. A few seconds later, Eighteen came holding a pile of clothes so big that we could only see her legs. We both burst out laughing.

"You two didn't kill each other? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" She asked, dropping the pile of clothes and looking at Seventeen.

"We worked things out." He answered. I was still giggling.

"What are you laughing at, Cut?" She demanded.

"You just looked so funny..." I couldn't finish because I kept laughing. She glared.

"Come here, you!" She said in playful fury, coming to grab me and start an impromptu pretend wrestling match. Seventeen just watched us with a smile.

From then on, Seventeen was more like a sparring partner. I loved to fight while he was about to kill some people because it showed that I was protecting the innocent, and Seventeen liked it too because it spiced things up for him.

Fighting with Seventeen wasn't nearly as tough as fighting with Eighteen was. Part of it was that I had gotten stronger. But also, it was the way Seventeen fought. Eighteen would often deal physical body blows to my stomach, back, sides, and even groin, which would leave me wounded in some cases for up to a week and a half. But Seventeen, all of his physical blows were to the face.

As I got to know him, I realized that this was because while his sister was more of a careful person and liked to strategize, he had more of a laid back approach to things. He figured 'I'm the strongest guy here, so who cares about being strategic?'. This allowed me to put up more of a fight against him. They were still stronger than me, but thanks to my Saiyan blood, it was no longer by too much.

The only way he'd ever knock me out was with the green blast he'd used on me the day I confronted him. I think he called it a Super Electric Strike or something. Sometimes I was able to avoid it, but most of the times I couldn't. Still, he ended up being a really fun opponent to go up against, and I could tell the feeling was mutual.

It was about two months after I confronted Seventeen that I was in the restaurant. I cooked in, preparing lunch. I heard footsteps and could sense a familiar ki signal approaching.

"Cut, you're alive! I have returned. It is good to see you, my friend!" The person exclaimed. I turned around with a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Nomu." I said. I was glad to have him back, now all I had to do was explain the situation to him.

 ****  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting these done so much faster than I thought. Anyway, so that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys feel that I did Seventeen justice. There's going to be a little more about the topic of what to do with Seventeen a bit later, though. The next chapter will show Nomu's journey to Namek and what he's been through. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!
> 
> Next Time: Nomu's journey to Namek doesn't go as smoothly as he thought. Will he be able to overcome the dangers that await him and Chi Chi? (Well, obviously he does, but find out how)


	8. Nomu: Super Namek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomu's journey to Namek doesn't go as smoothly as he thought. Will he be able to overcome the dangers that await him and Chi Chi? (Well, obviously he does, but find out how)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter revolves around Nomu instead of Cut, detailing what happened while he was on Namek. It's also taken out of Cut's first person POV and switched to third person limited, following Nomu. Please note that this is only for this chapter, and that next chapter will be back in Cut's POV.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.

 

**\- Previously... -**

_The next day, it was time to say goodbye to Chi Chi and Nomu, for how long we did not know._

_"Please, don't die, Gohan." Chi Chi said._

_"Chi Chi, I'd give my own life before I let that happen." I reassuerd her._

_"No one is going to die. The two of us can do it." Gohan said. I walked up to Nomu._

_"Nomu, while you're on the trip, relax and get some peace. You've been through a lot, my friend. You deserve it. Oh, and try to have my suit fixed when you get back." I said to him._

_"Thank you, Cut. I will try. And when I return, we will defeat them." Nomu replied._

_"Cut, you seem like a fine young man. Take care of yourself." Chi Chi called to me as they boarded the ship. I knew she was in good hands with Nomu._

_"I will. Be safe!" I called back to her._

**\- Now... -**

Nomu and Chi Chi watched as Cut's and Gohan's figures got smaller and smaller through the window of Slug's ship. He knew Chi Chi was worried about her son, just as he was worried about his friend.

"We must be strong for them." Nomu said to Chi Chi.

"I know. It's just..." She trailed off. Nomu felt a wave of sympathy for her.

"It is hard when someone you care about is in grave danger. But they are Saiyans. We must believe in their strength." He said.

Unfortunately, not even an hour later Nomu could feel Gohan's ki signal disappear completely. It would be cruel to wait to reveal this to Chi Chi.

"I'm afraid I have something unpleasant to share with you, Chi Chi." He said, a solemn expression on his face.

"Oh, please don't tell me something's happened to Gohan!" Chi Chi shrieked.

"I am sorry, but I believe he has been retired."

"What?! But how can you tell? You can't even see them!"

The ship had left Earth, but hadn't gotten far enough away that he couldn't still feel Cut's and Gohan's energies.

"I can sense their energy, and Gohan's has disappeared after being risen to full power. This would mean that he passed away in battle." Nomu knew Chi Chi's reaction would be unpleasant.

Said woman just sat down on one of the seats on the ship, burying her face in her hands with her shoulders shaking in grief. Nomu sat down next to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't sure how he could console her. He tried to remember how he felt when Farsei had been killed. He remembered just wanting to be alone. Chi Chi suddenly raised her tear stricken face again.

"Wait, what about Cut? Is he still alive?" She asked.

"Yes. His energy has dropped significantly, but it is still there. I must pray that he will survive." He said. She then continued sobbing.

"Do you wish to be alone?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She answered.

He then departed to a training room. He thought that he should most likely prepare to become stronger by honing his abilities the only way he could at the moment.

It took four months in Slug's ship to go from Earth to Namek. In those months, Nomu spent a lot of time training, knowing that if he wanted to be able to defeat the androids, he would need to work very hard. He also had talks with Chi Chi about various things, such as life on Namek. She also told him tales of Gohan, and what he had faced when he had visited Namek.

And the two of them tried to make sense of the bizzare tale that Cut had told them about being kidnapped by the androids for five days. Or rather, specifically by Android Eighteen. Nomu noted that Chi Chi immidiately suspected that the android had romantic motives. Nomu was unable to speak on whether or not it was true, as romantic feelings did not exist among Namekians.

'Why else would she make him watch while she tried on a bunch of different outfits?' she had asked.

Cut had provided them with quite a lot of food, mostly for Chi Chi because Nomu didn't eat. Nomu suspected that he had taken the food from abondoned stores that the androids had blasted the life out of. But the supply would last Chi Chi almost a year and a half. This was especially true because she didn't eat very much in the weeks after she heard about her son's untimely death. There was also enough water to last an equally long time. But Nomu knew that he must get stronger and get back to Earth before the food supply ran out, lest Chi Chi starved and he dehydrated. He knew not of how to obtain those things from other planets, especially being infamous for joining Slug in his plunders.

The day the ship touched down on Namek, Nomu felt a nostalgiac feeling. It felt so good to be back to his home planet. He knew not where he and Cut would go should they be able to deal with the androids, but he hoped that at least sometimes he could come visit here. The ship opened, and he and Chi Chi stepped out.

"Oh wow! The sky is green, just like Bulma, Krillin, Goku, and Gohan said!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Nomu asked her.

"I guess it isn't bad." Chi Chi responded.

"Let us go and seek the elder, Muuri. He will be able to give us further instruction."

"But wait, I can't fly like you."

Nomu was able to carry Chi Chi to the temple where the Namek elder resided. On the way over, he saw some fellow Namekians, but they didn't pay him any attention. He supposed they didn't know he was visiting from Earth.

"I feel kind of uncomfortable on this high cliff." Chi Chi complained.

"I shall see if they will allow you to enter the temple." Nomu said.

He began to walk towards the temple with Chi Chi following close behind, but two Namekians came out and stood in his way before he could reach it.

"It is Nomu, the traitor. What is it that you want?" One of the Nameks demanded.

"Traitor?" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"I wish to see the Namek elder." Nomu said to the other Namek.

"Why should we let you see him after what you did?" The other Namek said.

"My brothers, I know that joining the monster Slug was not my best decision. It was selfish." Nomu said dejectedly.

"It was selfish indeed. He stole our wishes from the Namekian dragon balls using his power, and terrorized many planets."

"And I live with that guilt every day. I did not realize what he had been doing until it was too late."

"Why is it that you wish to see the elder?"

"I seek to acquire a great strength."

"So that you can terrorize our world and others, personally? Never, begone!"

"But you don't understand. I need the strength to liberate the planet Earth. I wish to make up for what I have done and who I have followed in life."

The other Namek sighed. "It will not be easy to attain forgiveness. But attempting to make up for it would be a start. And I can see that Slug is no longer with you. Go and see the elder. He is in his temple as he always is."

Luckily, the other Namek gave him no trouble about bringing Chi Chi along. He found Muuri sitting in the throne that Guru once inhabited.

"Grand Elder, I humbly seek to see you." Nomu said. Muuri looked over.

"Nomu. I can sense that you have come here for good intentions. But you have much to answer for." Muuri said to him.

"I know that what I have done is wrong. But I wish now to seek strength in order to do something for good." Nomu said.

"I see. Tell me, what happened to Lord Slug?" The elder asked.

"Do you remember Spinak? We ran into him unexpectedly. Slug betrayed us and murdered Farsei, and as a result Spinak was able to defeat him. I believe he has even become a Super Saiyan."

"A Super Saiyan? Like the one called Goku many years ago?"

"Yes."

"Is it him that you must defeat? Has he turned to the dark side?"

"No, grand elder. But we went to planet Earth, Goku's home planet, and were faced with cruel and powerful enemies that we cannot defeat. I seek the strength to aid him in this quest." Nomu explained.

"It is clear that you are in need of this strength. But I am not sure that you are ready for it yet..." Muuri started.

"Please, grand elder." Chi Chi suddenly spoke up. "Nomu may have done wrong before but he is a changed person. I could see that both he and his friend have good hearts."

"Yes, I believe that. Be that as it may, I cannot unlock your potential the way Guru was able to do. It would require months of special training, and even that cannot start until you have earned the trust of our people again. Go and help out in the villages. I will keep up with your progress. Once I feel you are ready, I will tell you the secrets to attaining the strength that you need." Muuri explained.

Though Nomu knew that time was of the essence, he also knew that he could not expect to be forgiven that quickly. He went about helping the villages. Chi Chi stayed in the ship mostly, as it was still her only source of food.

About a week after he began helping, Nomu was gathering water for a village family when he heard what sounded like screaming and terror. He flew towards the source of the commotion. What he saw shocked him.

"Give us those stupid dragon balls, and our Lord might spare your planet." A cruel voice said.

Nomu saw three beings that looked similar to Frieza's henchmen. They each only had shoulder pads on one shoulder though. One of them was green with long, dark green hair. Nomu couldn't see his face because of the helmet that the guy wore. Another looked like a humanoid lizard. The last guy was light blue, and had white hair that hung down in the front. Each of them had scouters on. The blue one had a worrying power level, but the others wouldn't be a match for him. He then noticed a bigger, much more powerful power level elsewhere on the planet. He suspected that Cooler had paid the planet a visit.

"Who are you and why have you come to terrorize our planet?" Nomu demanded.

"Hey Doore, think we should tell him?" The lizard guy said to the green helmeted guy.

"Nah, who cares about him? Let's just kill him and finish getting these dragon balls, Niez." The helmeted guy, Doore responded. Niez was the lizard guy.

While Doore and Niez rushed at him, he noticed the blue guy working his scouter.

"Wait!" He called to the other two, who halted their attack.

"What's wrong, Salza?" Niez asked.

"His power level is more than you guys can handle." Salza, the blue guy, told them.

"Please! This guy? Nah, we can take him. Niez, we can take him if we attack together. Let's go!" Doore responded dismissively.

The two foolishly resumed their attack. Nomu blocked all of their punches and countered with a roundhouse kick that hit both of them. He phased in front of Niez and hit him with lightning fast, continuous kicks. Doore attempted to phase behind him and attack, but Nomu was ready. He swung his fist backwards right into Doore's face, breaking his helmet. He then turned around and uppercutted the helmeted guy, and grabbed his leg. Nomu swung him around a few times before tossing him straight into Niez, who still hadn't recovered from the kicking. When the two of then tumbled to the ground, Nomu fired a blast which disintegrated both henchmen simultaneously.

"Those idiots." Salza muttered. He then looked to Nomu. "I can assure you, I won't be so easy to defeat!"

He started to charge towards Nomu, but disappeared. The Namek looked around, wondering where he could be. At the last second, he sensed Salza's energy behind him and managed to barely dodge the blow. Turning around in midair, he began to engage Salza in battle. He started out with some kicks, which Salza blocked with ease and countered with a punch from his other hand. As Nomu went flying, Salza chased after him and began another punch, but Nomu was also going for a punch, so their fists contacted each other.

"You seem to be stronger than the others." Nomu said to Salza.

"I am the captain for a reason." Salza responded with a malicious grin.

Salza suddenly released a barrage of ki blasts. Caught off guard, Nomu was helpless as Salza began his assault. The first hit was an uppercut, followed by several more punches and a few kicks to the face and abdomen. Salza flicked his hair back with one of his hands and then punched Nomu away.

"This is the power of Cooler's Armored Squad!" Salza declared proudly as Nomu climbed to his feet. So Nomu now knew that Cooler was indeed behind this.

As Salza charged again, Nomu did a backflip and kicked him in the face. He followed with a barrage of punches, and then a full power energy wave at close range. He could tell that Salza was too strong to be defeated, though.

As Salza jumped back up, he produced a blade made of ki on his arm. He then charged Nomu and began slashing wildly and erratically. Nomu flew backwards, barely managing to dodge each slice and thus unable to counterattack. His efforts to put some distance between himself and his opponent were failing, as Salza stayed right on top of him. Nomu attempted a punch, but Salza was too quick and dodged, wasting no time slicing the blade at the Namekian's arm.

Nomu stood wide eyed at what had happened. Salza had managed to slice his arm clean off. He knew he'd never to be able to defeat this invader with only one arm. While Salza was about to gloat, Nomu took advantage of the opportunity and fired a blast volley at Salza. While the dust was still obscuring the blue henchmen's view, Nomu managed to go out of sight and hide while his arm regenerated.

When he was finally able to grow a new arm and move it around, Salza still hadn't located him. Knowing that hiding from Salza was of grave importance, he supressed his energy. He actually had time to plan out a surprise attack.

When Salza was close, Nomu launched himself at the henchman, attacking him with a barrage of punches. With the blade still on his arm, Salza attempted to counter with another slice, but one of Nomu's punches sent the blade in a direction Salza did not intend it to go. The blade, having been knocked back, stabbed into Salza's own throat. While he stood there struggling not to bleed out, Nomu charged up the strongest energy wave he could muster and fired, killing Salza.

The terrified Namekian villagers came out of hiding once they saw that all three henchmen were defeated.

"Nomu, you have saved us. Maybe you aren't a traitor after all." One of the villagers commended him.

"I owe it to my people." Nomu responded.

"We appreciate your assistance, Nomu, but Cooler has already managed to steal three of the seven dragon balls." The villager said. "I believe his most recent conquest was in the West Village."

"Then I must go there and find out what I can, and where he is going to strike next." Nomu said, flying off towards the West Village.

Once he arrived there, he found the village in ruins. Most of the villagers had been killed, and even the elite warriors that had been sent to quell the invasion lie beaten on the ground. Nomu went up to one of the warriors.

"I am aware of Cooler and his forces being here. Was he the one who attacked the village?" He asked. Although the warrior was still upset with Nomu, they had to put aside their differences in order to deal with the threat to their planet.

"Yes, and he took the dragon ball that was hidden here. He has found three so far."

"But how has he gotten so many in such a short amount of time?"

"Somehow his intelligence knew where we were hiding each dragon ball. Most likely a survivor from Frieza's army informed him, wishing vengeance on our planet. It appears, however, that he does not know the password. He declared that he is heading to the elder's temple to force it out of him."

"Then I must stop him!" Nomu said, beginning to take off, but the warrior called out to him again. Nomu turned around.

"You will not be able to defeat him as you are. He is too strong. But, I believe that if you bond with each of the three of us, together, we will have more than enough power to bring him down."

Nomu looked around to the other fallen warriors, and they both nodded their heads in agreement. Nomu went to each one of them and merged with them. He felt his power explode! He was now a slight bit stronger than Cut was when he first reached the Super Saiyan level against Slug. His power was well beyond what he felt from Cooler. Assuming there was no hidden power, he could surely win. But he had no time to waste, he had to get to the elder's temple fast.

As he raced there, he thought about Chi Chi. The enemies had no reason to harm her or even know she was on this planet, but he still wasn't sure she was safe. He wanted to go to the ship and check on her, but if Cooler got the password, he would give himself unlimited power, and not even Cut would be able to stop him. He had no choice but to leave Chi Chi for now and instead go directly to the temple.

He arrived at the temple to see Muuri's guards wounded, but not in nearly as bad shape as the warriors from the village. He could indeed sense Cooler's power level coming from just inside the temple.

"Go." One of the guards told him. "I can sense that you are a great deal stronger than before. If you wish to make up for what you've done, than please, go and protect the elder and the dragon balls from evil."

Nomu nodded and flew inside. He immediately spotted the white and purple terror standing in front of Muuri.

"Tell me what the password is, you insect!" Cooler shouted at the elder. Though his voice was intimidating, Nomu was only angered by his tone.

"Step away from the elder!" Nomu shouted, getting Cooler's attention.

"Ugh, more insects? I knew I should have taken more than three men with me to deal with this." Cooler said arrogantly.

It was at that moment that Nomu decided to physically remove Cooler from the temple. He charged and punched the invader through the wall. The temple wall was sacred, but it was more important that he keep Muuri safe.

Nomu thought back to before he left Earth, when he had helped Cut and Gohan drive the android away from Chi Chi's home. He used the same tactic to drive Cooler away from the temple, throwing punches and steadily driving him backwards as Cooler blocked, though the initially steady pace increased over time. Nomu was hoping that the temple would be out of sight by the time Cooler counter-attacked, but it was not the case. Cooler let out a small shockwave which stopped Nomu's assault. He had put some distance between the battle and the temple, but they were not completely away from it.

Nomu fired a blast volley at Cooler. However, this was a diversion, and Nomu followed it up with another physical assault, this time the blows connected with Cooler's face and abdomen. He quickly flew up, stuck his foot out, and flew down again with his foot ramming into Cooler for a vertical kick.

Cooler rose from the attack, a livid expression on his face.

"How could a Namek have this much power?!" He shouted in frustration. "Well, you can say goodbye to your precious elder!"

Before Nomu could react, Cooler sent a Darkness Eye Beam towards the temple, creating a huge explosion once it impacted.

"Elder, no!" Nomu cried, racing back to the temple. He reached what was now a pile of rubble and wasted no time removing the debris from where he could sense the elder. Though he was weak and fading out, Muuri was still alive, at least for a few more minutes. He uncovered Muuri and could see that he was gravely injured.

"Elder, my sincerest apologies. I have failed you." Nomu said defeatedly. Muuri coughed.

"N-Nomu... though you have your own problems to deal with, you still were willing to h-help us... it seems you are ready... for the power you seek... Although you have already gained much, there are still secrets... of Namekian training... and new techniques to master... I told the guards to give you... one of our books on the secrets of training..."

"Elder, we must get you some help-" Nomu started but was interrupted.

"I'm afraid... I cannot be saved... My time is short... Nomu, I believe... that you are worthy of the power... The dragon balls will become stone with my death... but please... for the sake of our people and planet... please defeat... Cooler..."

After that, Muuri passed away. Cooler made his way over. Luckily, the guards had already flown away. The dragon balls that Cooler had gathered turned to stone.

"What? What happened?" Cooler demanded.

"The dragon balls became stone when you murdered the elder." Nomu explained.

"Curses! You tricked me. You will pay for this!" Cooler shouted.

Cooler's body began to change. He had at first looked similar to Frieza, but his head changed shape. His torso also changed shape, his eyes became pure red, and a mask-like structure slid over his nose and mouth. His body became a little more massive. But worst of all, his power level shot up past Nomu's.

But it wasn't high enough that Nomu didn't have a chance. He could still defeat Cooler. Nomu stood unafraid and faced the now transformed Cooler.

"No. It is you who will pay for this. You will pay, for terrorizing my people and for murdering Spinak's parents." Nomu declared.

"Don't worry, you will join them soon."

With that, Cooler rushed at Nomu again. Many of the blows connected and Nomu was thrown to the ground in an instant. He slowly got to his feet and charged at Cooler. The two traded blows, Nomu managing to get a few good hits in. But Cooler wasn't taking enough damage. Nomu unleashed a full power energy wave at close range, and it sent Cooler flying to the ground, with an explosion upon impact.

Nomu took the small break it gave him to regain some of his energy. When the dust cleared, Cooler was still alive, but he did look damaged. Nomu charged at Cooler again, but was met with a powerful punch that sent him backwards. Cooler chased him and hit him again, this time to the ground. As Nomu crashed, Cooler followed and rammed his foot into Nomu's chest. Then Cooler used a grand ki wave to send the Namekian flying again.

Nomu halted himself in the air. He could not afford to lose this fight.

"You're pathetic. Did you really think you could stop me from destroying your planet?" Cooler sneered.

He suddenly created a huge Supernova Death Ball. Nomu expected Cooler to throw it at him.

"This planet is as good as gone." With that, Cooler tossed the ball directly at the planet's core.

Nomu wasted no time flying between the ki ball and the ground, and he fired the most powerful energy wave that he could. At first, the energy wave seemed to easily deflect the ki ball back towards Cooler. But said invader had other plans.

"You're more powerful than I thought. But now, it's time for you and your planet to die!" Cooler said, firing a Death Beam to push the energy ball back towards Nomu. He tried to send more ki into his energy wave, but he didn't have any more energy right now. The Death Ball stayed stuck in the same position between the two fighters.

Nomu could only do one thing. He had to hold off the ball long enough to get back some energy. Seconds became minutes as the ball slowly drifted towards Nomu and the planet. After about two minutes, the ball was a few feet from Nomu.

In a surprise move, Nomu quickly unleashed all the energy he had been able to regain. The Death Ball went sailing into Cooler's direction before he had a chance to react. Soon Cooler was engulfed in the deadly amount of ki.

"No! Me? Beaten by a Namekian? It's not possible! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

The energy pushed Cooler into space. As he crashed into an asteroid, the ki exploded and disintegrated him.

Nomu hadn't been sure he would have won if he simply poured all of his energy into the attack the whole time. Instead, he waited to regain a substantial amount of energy and unleashed it when Cooler wasn't expecting it. He had to take Cooler by surprise to make sure he couldn't send the ki back towards the planet.

Nomu was extremely tired and let himself fall onto the ground. He had saved Namek.

When he woke up, he saw some villagers gathered around him. They had a container of water for him to drink. He quickly gulped it down, and then looked around.

"Nomu, you are awake." A voice said. It was one of Muuri's guards. Nomu also saw Chi Chi, who ran to give Nomu a hug.

"You're okay! I heard about what happened and I was worried you wouldn't make it!" She exclaimed.

Nomu stayed for a few more months helping out in the Namek villages. He was forgiven by all of the people of the planet, due to his defeating Cooler, but he still felt he owed them a debt. Rather than taking the only book that his people had on the ancient training techniques, Nomu stayed and was taught how to practice the techniques. He could continue his training on his way back to Earth. Nomu was now stronger than Slug ever was, making him known as the new Super Namek. He wanted to use his abilities for good, unlike Slug.

Unfortunately, Namek had nothing that Chi Chi could eat, their food supply was finite, and neither of them had a clue of how to follow Cut's directions to planets with edible food. They had to go back to Earth before the food supply ran out.

They were just about to arrive back on Earth.

"Do you think you're strong enough to defeat the androids now?" Chi Chi asked.

"I have not seen the full extent of their power, so I cannot be sure. But I have grown much stronger and mastered the ancient Namekian techniques. Hopefully we stand a chance now." Nomu responded.

He had been anxious about returning, not knowing the fate of his friend. He had been worried that Cut may have been killed. However, upon exiting the ship, he sensed Cut's energy. He was so relieved that his friend was alive, and quickly shared the news with Chi Chi.

"He's alive?! Does that mean he beat the androids?" Chi Chi asked.

"I cannot be sure. It may be best you remain in the ship until I can find out. I will go to Cut's location and find out from him."

Chi Chi agreed, although Nomu could tell she was tired of being in the ship. He quickly followed Cut's energy to what looked to be an abandoned restaurant. He stepped inside and went to the back kitchen to find his friend with his back turned to the door.

"Cut, you're alive! I have returned. It is good to see you, my friend!" Nomu exclaimed. Cut turned around with a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Nomu." He said.

Nomu had spent a lot of time with Cut, and could read his friend's emotions. Though Cut was happy to see him, the Saiyan appeared to be troubled. Whatever it was, Nomu was willing to listen and help his friend in any way he could.

"Have you been able to defeat the androids?" Nomu asked.

"Well, things have gotten... complicated." Cut said slowly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of that chapter. I'm trying to make a video version of this fic, one of the ones like you see on YouTube using DBZ video games. Obviously it will be slightly different as I'm limited as to what I can do with it, but it will follow much the same story. I see others doing it and I don't think I would get in trouble for it, so hopefully that works out. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!
> 
> Next time: Cut and Nomu catch up. How will Cut react to the news of Cooler's defeat, and more importantly, what will Nomu say of Cut's new friends?


	9. Meteor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut and Nomu catch up. How will Cut react to the news of Cooler's defeat, and more importantly, what will Nomu say of Cut's new friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys like the new chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything.

 

"Of course I am still your friend, Cut. As long as you are doing good for the people around you and not evil, I will always stand by you. But I do not understand why you would choose to associate with these murderous beings." Nomu told me.

I had just explained what I had been up to while he was away. I was very afraid to tell him that I had made friends with the androids, and that they were still killing people. At first I thought he might just cut ties with me and leave the planet, or consider me a traitor. His reaction to the news was better than I thought it would be, but having him just accept it with no questions asked was still too much to hope for.

"Well, at first, I had no choice. I simply couldn't beat them or escape from them. But the whole time, I had... feelings... for Eighteen. She was just so beautiful, and strong too." I started.

"But she is evil! She is a cold blooded killer!" Nomu exclaimed. I hung my head.

"Nomu, I never considered myself a completely good person. I made peace with others out of the need to survive. You've always been a righteous being who wants to do good, but me... I'm not quite like that. I surprised myself with refusing to blow up that building when she told me to. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve your support." I explained.

"Of course you are a good person. Even now, you refuse to kill and pillage like them. You have saved civilians when possible. You fought but did not kill Trunks. And you have been loyal to your friends, such as me, and Gohan-"

"I got Gohan killed. They put a tracking device on me. That's how they found his mother's house. It was all my fault." I said grimly.

"You didn't know. A selfish person would not feel the remorse that you feel about Gohan's death." Nomu argued.

"Being around you and Gohan has influenced me. Each time I feel a desire to do something horrible and selfish, like take innocent lives, I think of how disappointed the two of you would be. I can't live with myself if I do it." I told him.

"A selfish person would never have shown emotion as they watched a friend die, the one you showed when Farsei was killed. I have seen this for myself. Many of Frieza's underlings merely laughed when one of their own was killed. But you cared. You say that I am a more righteous person than you, but you would have never joined Slug and did his bidding the way I did. Still, you accepted me and helped me walk away from evil. Now it is I who must help you walk away from evil."

I looked up at Nomu, but it seems he knew what I was about to say.

"As a Namekian, I am of a race that would never experience the sensation other beings call 'love'. I cannot begin to understand what it makes a being do. But I do not believe that it would mean that you must make this choice." Nomu said.

"It wasn't just that. Gohan told me earlier that the androids used to be human. Seventeen corroborated this. The world had forsaken those two, and willingly allowed an evil scientist to experiment on them. Seventeen told me this during an argument we were having because he didn't want me there. He had no reason to lie." I responded.

Nomu looked down, deep in thought.

"I see. They resent the entire planet for the cruelty they suffered at the hands of it. But does killing endlessly have to be the only solution?" He asked.

"No. But it wasn't until that day that I realized exactly why Seventeen was so against the arrangement. He was jealous, not just of me for spending time with his sister, but he was also worried he might be left behind. That made me think. Has anyone ever asked why they were doing this? Maybe they just want to be cared about. Maybe if someone shows them that they don't have to be monsters, they might turn over a new leaf. And since I'm still not quite strong enough to beat them, I think that could be our best chance at ending this nightmare." I finished.

Nomu said nothing, but I could tell he was struggling with what to do with this. I felt glad, as it seemed he was considering making peace with my decision.

"You truly do believe that this is the correct course of action." He stated.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"It is decided. I will not stop you from attempting to peacefully resolve the issue. But promise me that if you see that they are not changing their murderous ways, you will notify me so we may deal with it."

"Yes, I promise."

I had to think about what to do next. I was glad that I managed to settle things with Nomu on the matter, but now I truly had to see if I could convince them to stop killing. It was the only way to preserve my friendship with Nomu. I decided that I'd talk to Seventeen first. If I spun the right angle, I might be able to convince him. If I was extremely lucky, Eighteen would just sort of follow her brother and not bother questioning him. I had gotten to know them both pretty well. I knew what they liked, and maybe I could use that.

"Also, I shall not be present when you are with them. I cannot forgive their actions as easily as you can, I'm afraid." Nomu added.

"That's fine." I agreed.

"Cut, I would like to have a small sparring session with you. I would like to see the fruits of my improvements since I left." He told me.

"Of course. Let us just find a more secluded area." I said.

This could be interesting. Nomu must have really increased his strength if he wanted to spar with me. After I finished eating, the two of us flew to an area with no human beings around. I hoped that neither the androids or Trunks confronted me during this.

I had been so nervous about telling him the situation that I hadn't given too much thought to his change in attire. He now wore something that looked quite fancy. There was a shirt that was white, shaped like a t-shirt with what looked to be a blue vest. The short sleeves had the appearance of gauze. The pants were also blue, though he had what looked like a skirt (he didn't look like a crossdresser though) over it. I was sure there was a word for such a piece of clothing but I couldn't quite recall what. His shoes and the wraps on his hands were the same as before except different colors. His outfit finished with a blue cape that matched the other shades of blue on his clothes. He also had a turban, it was a little different from the one King Piccolo wore in that this one had a jewel in the front, and the rest was just the white wrapping.

We stood across from each other, preparing for light battle. I became Super Saiyan and summoned eighty percent of my power.

"I shall power up to my full power so that you may see the results of my training." Nomu told me. I nodded.

He began to power up. As his energy was rising, I was amazed at the level of strength he had obtained. When he finished, his power was higher than mine's currently was (at eighty percent, I mean). I powered up a little more, to about eigthy-five percent. His power level was still very slightly higher, but I figured we were at a roughly equal level this way.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked.

"Yes. Let's see what you've learned." I said excitedly.

We both flew at each other at the same time, meeting in the center. I threw a few punches his way and he blocked them, though it was taking him some effort. Eventually he began to strike back. His speed and the power he was putting behind his punches surprised me at first, but then I dodged one of his blows and landed a solid punch to his jaw. He flew back, regaining his balance but making no move to close the distance again.

"You really have gotten better." I said.

"Yes. But in addition to my increased power level, I have learned some useful techniques." He responded. I smirked.

"Let's see them." I declared.

"Very well." He agreed.

His fist suddenly flew out and landed a punch to my face. Caught off guard, I wasn't given time to recover as more punches came in. After I got hit with a few, I managed to start blocking them. That was when I noticed something. Nomu hadn't moved from the spot he was in. His arms were stretching beyond what most beings were capable of. I knew some Namekians could do that, but until today, I had never seen Nomu do it.

I let forth an explosive wave from my body to stop his punching assault. Normally I would follow up with an assault of my own, but in this case my opponent was out of range. Instead, I fired a short blast volley his way.

He was bombarded with the small ki blasts. When the dust cleared, he was revealed to have simply used his arms to minimize the damage, as I hadn't put a lot of power into the blasts. He then charged up and fired a full power energy wave at me. I easily dodged it, but then I noticed him make a motion with his hands. Having a bit of experience with fighting, I knew what this meant. To confirm my suspicions, I turned around. Surely enough, the blast had changed directions and was coming after me.

I flew away, not using my full speed but what I thought would be enough. The blast kept gaining on me. I increased my speed until I was slowly gaining distance from it. Once I had enough space between me and the blast, I turned around, quickly charging and firing my own energy wave. The two blasts collided and canceled each other out. I landed back in the spot across from Nomu, who looked surprised that I managed to avoid his attack.

"Incredible! I was certain that you would have been hit!" Nomu exclaimed.

"Yea, I have a strategy to deal with seeking blasts. Still, it's amazing that you learned not only to stretch your limbs and fight from a distance, but also control your ki blasts even after you fire them. You would probably be a formidable opponent fighting from a distance." I told him.

"Thank you. I am satisfied with the sparring session." He responded. We both powered down.

"So I take it your quest to get stronger was a success?" I inquired.

"I actually have much to tell you about my trip to Namek. Let us talk about it back at the ship. I need to fetch your repaired outfit from there." Nomu suggested.

I nodded and followed him as he took off towards the ship. I was happy to hear about my suit, as I was beyond tired of not having it. It wasn't long before I spotted the ship from a distance. We landed and stepped inside. I felt a familiar sense seeing the ship that I hadn't seen in months, and smiled. Nomu immediately went and took out a folded pile and handed it to me.

"This is your repaired suit. I could not get it to be exactly the same as before, but I hope it suits your tastes." He told me.

"Thanks, Nomu. Let me go put this on." I said.

I went to the shower and rinsed myself quickly before putting on the outfit. It was slightly different, but I didn't mind the changes. The armor was now a darker blue, clearly blue whereas before it was more of a bluish green. The entire torso was now the same color, none of it was gold anymore. The gauntlets had been replaced. Now they looked more fancy, instead of the typical Saiyan armor ones I had before. I actually saw the old ones in the ship too, but their color no longer matched the armor. The new gauntlets matched the armor color, and covered my entire forearm. Part of the gauntlets was black and cloth, while most of it was the dark blue and metal. Nomu had also extended the sleeves on the white training shirt. With the long gauntlets and longer sleeves, my suit was now long sleeved and showed no skin. The boots also had the color change to match the rest of the suit's armor. The pants hadn't been changed from before. It looked pretty good in all honesty.

I came back out with the new suit on. "So, does it look nice on me?" I asked.

"It does." Nomu replied.

"So what happened when you went to Namek?" I asked.

He told me about his trip to Namek. He was initially given the cold shoulder by the people of Namek because he joined Slug. He told me how his planet was invaded by Cooler and his henchmen, and how he defeated them after fusing with some other Nameks. Before the elder died, he told Nomu where to find the secrets of training, which was how he taught himself to use those moves.

"I wouldn't have minded killing Cooler myself for what he did to my parents, but I'm glad you took care of him." I said.

"I would have wished Gohan back to life once it was all over, but because the elder was killed, the dragon balls were turned to stone." He explained.

I had forgotten about Chi Chi. It was kind of a miracle that I managed to smooth things over with Nomu about being friends with the androids, but there was no way Chi Chi would ever be okay with it. Hopefully she wouldn't have to find out.

"It's really good to have you back, Nomu." I told him honestly.

"And it is good to be back." He replied, getting up and walking towards the door. As he was speaking, the two of us opened the door to walk outside. "I feel at peace here on this beautiful planet, with all of these wonderful people."

"You mean wonderful people like me?" I looked up and saw Eighteen standing just outside the ship. She had her arms crossed.

"Eighteen." I said, acknowleging her.

"Cut, you were gone for a long time and you weren't at the restaurant, so I went looking. I saw this thing here and just knew you'd be inside. I see your little friend's back." She observed. Nomu fixed her with a serious glare.

"I must depart. If you need me, I will be at Chi Chi's residence." He gave me a soft look. "I will not tell her about your... arrangement... if you wish me not to."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't for now. Thanks Nomu." I said. He nodded and flew away.

"Gee, was it something I said?" Eighteen joked. I smiled at her humor.

"No. But he isn't thrilled about the situation." I said. "Look, is it possible for you guys to maybe not kill anyone for a while? I kind of told him I'd get you to stop so that he wouldn't attack you. And I don't really want to be a liar."

She snorted. "And why would I do that?" I fixed her with a serious look.

"Come on. Please? He's my friend, and I kind of don't want to have to choose between him and you. Vouching for you guys wasn't easy." I explained.

"So?"

"But I already said you wouldn't kill anyone. When people say they're going to do something, they should do it. Remember?" I said with a smile, throwing her own words back at her. She glared at me.

"So what? I wasn't the one who said it, you were." She argued. That was actually a valid point, too bad she hadn't used that logic earlier.

"Weren't you still mad at Seventeen for blowing up that clothing store, even though you were the only one who promised not to destroy it? By your standards, he didn't do anything wrong, but you were still upset with him. So really..." I let the sentence hang. She let out a frustrated growl.

"Fine. I'll try not to kill anyone, but good luck convincing my brother not to." She said. I smirked at her reaction.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing, it's... just... kind of... nice when you're upset like that. Well, not nice, but... I just..." I trailed off with a goofy grin on my face.

"So you think it's cute when I get like that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think that was what I was looking for." I confirmed. I suddenly felt her arm wrap around my throat while her other one held me still.

"You know I can still hurt you, right?" She hissed into my ear.

"Yeah. But it would be worth it." I laughed, not feeling the slightest bit afraid. "Anyway, we should get going."

I shrugged her arms off of me and took to the sky, with her following. We had been flying for a few minutes when she spoke again.

"You really have gotten comfortable around us, haven't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. "You know, I've been wondering something. What's your name?" She whipped her head towards me.

"Hm?"

"You're not really a machine. You're human. What's your real name? I mean, I'm pretty sure it isn't Android Eighteen."

She looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. I was worried she might have gotten mad about me asking that.

"Okay, never mind. Sorry I asked." I said hurriedly. She sighed and looked down.

"I don't remember my name. I don't remember a lot about who we used to be." She finally responded.

"Seventeen sure seemed to. He never told you about it?"

"I guess I never asked him." She admitted.

We flew the rest of the way back to their living quarters in silence. I made a note to ask Seventeen about this when I saw him again.

The next day, Seventeen and I were on the scene in a partially destroyed city, with no casualties so far, thanks to me.

"Man, you managed to save every single person I tried to kill today!" Seventeen shouted.

"I've gotten better at it. Now let's fight. Sparring is the more fun part of this anyway, isn't it?" I said.

"I guess so."

"In fact, why don't you take a break from killing people altogether?" I pressed.

"Oh yeah. Eighteen told me about your friend being back and wanting us not to kill. Why should we? Killing is fun." He protested.

"Remember when we talked about you finding a mate? You do still want a mate, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can always just kidnap someone. It's not like anyone can stop me."

"Oh, but that's no fun."

"How would you know? Have you ever tried?"

"Well, no. But how could it be? I mean, a person just being scared of you and doing whatever you say? It's much more fun if the person actually wants to be with you. Don't you ever get tired of being the big bad wolf? Don't you ever just want to be normal?"

He thought for a moment. I knew there was a chance I would strike a nerve and he would go ballistic, but I had to take that chance.

"Actually, yeah. I have been thinking about what it would be like to be normal. But everyone knows what I look like. How could I ever blend in?" He asked. I was relieved he was actually considering this.

"With a good enough disguise, it's possible. Besides, if there are no attacks for a while, people will likely forget what you look like." I said hopefully.

"Okay, I might slow down. For now. But you better keep me entertained, you hear me?"

"Will do. Speaking of entertainment, let's go get this battle going!" I said.

I lead him to a more destroyed area of the city where I didn't sense any humans. We stood across from each other and prepared for battle.

There was no point holding back since he knew my full strength. I powered up to Super Saiyan at full power and charged. I threw a bunch of punches at him, most of which connected. But then he phased behind me and sent me flying with a kick. I flew back over to him with another punch, which he blocked. I then used both my feet to kick him into the air, after which I phased up to where he was flying and pounded him into the ground.

"Meteor blow!" I shouted.

He climbed back to his feet.

"Meteor blow? What kind of lame name for a move is that?"

"Are you serious? That's an awesome name. In fact, do you know the secret to being a great fighter?"

"Being stronger than your opponent?"

"A valiant effort, but no. The secret is, whenever you have a move that you want to use against your opponent, you take the name of that move, and put the word 'meteor' in front of it." I expalined proudly.

It was true, many strong Saiyans had adhered to this. According to my research, Kakarot had a move he used after he became a Super Saiyan called Meteor Smash. Another Saiyan I had heard of named Turles also had a devestating attack he called Meteor Burst. Finally, I heard that the move another Saiyan I had heard of used to blow up planets was called Gigantic Meteor. Obviously the whole 'meteor' thing had something to do with the awesomeness.

"Oh really? Then watch this!" Seventeen came charging at me. "Meteor punch!"

I blocked the punch and lifted my foot. "Meteor kick!"

"Meteor energy wave!"

"Meteor blast!"

"Meteor Crazy Rush!"

"Meteor Devestating Strike!

"Meteor energy barrier!"

"Meteor elbow!"

The rest of the sparring session was spent doing all 'meteor' moves. The two of us laughed and had a great time. It was silly, but sometimes you just have to goof off and have fun.

"Meteor charge!" Seventeen declared charging towards me.

"Meteor dodge!" I cried, quickly moving out of the way.

"You know," Seventeen started after stopping his charge, "I think if I charge someone hard enough I might actually be able to send them all the way out into space!"

"You might be able to, but you wouldn't be able to breathe in space. You'd die." I told him.

"Well, I'm going to practice it anyway. I mean, I won't actually go into space, but I'll practice charging someone really far. I mean, you never know when we'll need to use it."

I wasn't sure when he'd need to use that, but I guess it couldn't hurt for him to know how to do something new.

"I know you androids never get tired, but I'm spent. What do you say we head back to the quarters?" I suggested.

"Fine. I was thinking of whooping your butt in video games anyway." He agreed.

The two of us started flying back when I suddenly remembered what I was going to ask him.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to know. What's your name? Your real one." I asked. He looked over at me.

"Well, the name I was born with was Lapis. My sister's Lazuli." He responded. I was relieved he told me so calmly.

"Lapis huh? For some reason, I imagined you guys would be named Adrian and Andrea or something like that." I mused aloud. Seventeen frowned.

"Why's that, because they both sound like the word 'android'?" He asked.

"Uh... maybe... sorry about that..." I trailed off.

"Whatever, now I'm going to beat you extra hard in the video game."

The two of us made our way back to their quarters while bragging to each other about our video game skills. We played, had more fun, and nothing else out of the ordinary happened that day.

The next day I was back at the restaurant cooking when Nomu showed up again. I greeted him kindly.

"Nomu, have you come for a taste of this delicious meat?" I joked.

"It is Chi Chi. She wanted to see you since she hasn't done so since we've arrived back from Namek." Nomu answered. After that, Chi Chi came into the kitchen. I hadn't noticed her power level before.

"Cut, you're alive!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, it's good to see you, Chi Chi." I responded.

"Okay, well you two take a minute and then meet me at one of the tables. I wanted us all to catch up." She explained, walking back out to the tables.

"Okay." I said.

The meat took a couple more minutes to get done. Once it was, I put it on a plate, set it down and went out to the tables, with Nomu following. We spoted her seated at one of the tables and went to it.

"So..." I started, putting the plate down and picking up my fork to start eating.

"Cut, I talked to Bulma when I got back." She said.

"Bulma?" I asked.

"She's Trunks's mother. They both live at Capsule Corp." She said.

I got apprehensive. If Trunks told his mother about our encounter-

"And I can already tell by your expression that what Trunks told her before he left was true." She finished.

"Um-"

"That you've been being friends with the androids."

"What?" I tried to think of a way to deny it.

"Trunks said that he went to fight the androids and you fought him for them. And then as you were flying away, he saw you kissing Android Eighteen." She clarified.

My eyes were wide. I had not planned on having this confrontation. She couldn't actually hurt me, but still. I was hoping to avoid this.

"It's true, isn't it?" She demanded. I had no response. "HOW COULD YOU?!" I flinched at her angry tone. "How could you do this to Gohan? He cared about you, and now you're associating with his murderers!"

"Well... it's not like I've actually killed anyone-" I tried to defend.

"You might as well have killed people with them!" She shouted angrily.

"That is not true, Chi Chi. He would never do that! He believes he is doing what is right-" Nomu started to speak up, but Chi Chi interrupted him.

"You knew about this, didn't you?! You knew and didn't tell me!" She yelled at Nomu. "I trusted you! I trusted you both!"

"But I've saved people from them in the meantime. Doesn't that count for something? And they also agreed to stop killing already." I started to become defensive.

"You think it matters now? My son is gone because of them. I don't care what you say, there is no way you can justify forgiving those monsters!" She screamed.

"He is doing this because he doesn't believe that they are inherently evil. It is not fair to compare him to an actual killer!" Nomu continued to argue. I felt bad, the two of them had been through a lot together and now they were fighting because of me.

"He may not have killed anyone, but he saw a pretty girl and immediately threw away his moral standards! I should have expected as much from a Saiyan. Those monkeys are only interested in-"

My power exploded as I couldn't help powering up to my Super Saiyan form out of rage. Tables were thrown back, as was Chi Chi.

"Don't you EVER call me that again." I said in a low, threatening tone. "Nomu, I need to get out of here before I kill her."

I tried to go to the door but Nomu stood in front of me. "Cut..."

"This is exactly how I felt the last time I killed someone. The day I became a Super Saiyan." I explained.

"Slug was meant to be killed-" Nomu said.

"Not Slug. Remember when I told you a guy attacked me after I went to eat? I didn't tell you before because I knew you would have been disappointed, but I killed that person. I don't want to kill anyone else, especially not Chi Chi." I said.

I went and grabbed my meat and took it with me, flying away.

Nomu looked at Chi Chi. "Monkey. It is what Frieza referred to the Saiyans as." He explained to her.

I suppose that didn't go well. At first I just landed in a random spot to finish my food, but then I flew to a spot where I knew I'd be alone. Nomu would find me at the ship, so I went to the place where Gohan and I used to train. It was kind of ironic for me to go here considering the whole reason for the argument was that I was more or less disrespecting his memory.

Before I could think any more, that strange sensation came over me again. I was having another vision.

In the vision, I could see Trunks confronting the androids again, though he looked a little older this time.

"This is it! You're checking out!" I heard him shout at them.

Trunks was much stronger than the androids in my vision. I saw the whole battle play out, in very fast forward motion, of course, but I saw the whole thing. I was shocked and appalled at the display of what Trunks was going to do. My vision ended when the battle was over.

Back outside where I was, I first asked myself if I should try to stop Trunks from doing what he was going to do. But I thought about sparring and playing video games with Seventeen the previous day, how he said he was tired of being the villain, and how he said he and his sister were treated before they became androids. Then I decided. I would have to stop this vision from coming true.

But how? If Trunks were stronger than the androids, he was most certainly stronger than me. Maybe if Nomu helped? I know normally, Nomu wouuldn't want to help the androids. But he was a warrior of justice, and if I were being honest, there was nothing justified about what Trunks was going to do. At least not knowing what I know.

When I returned to the androids' living quarters, Eighteen was snuggling against me, but noticed me being distracted.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her. I couldn't tell either of them, at least not without a plan. Sure I could train, but I don't know how strong Trunks is in the vision, or when the vision would come to pass.

"No, everything's fine." I lied.

That night, I went to find Nomu in the ship. I told him that I had a vision with Trunks returning more powerful than ever.

"You are sure it is a vision of the future?" He asks skeptically.

"Yes. I saw Eighteen in one before we left for Earth, and another one with Gohan dying. Both came true. From what I can tell, a Kanassan warrior cursed me with these glimpses of the future.

"Trunks has suffered a great deal at their hands. I'm not sure we should stop him from getting what he feels is justice. After all, it was his family and friends who were killed." Nomu said.

I then told him exactly what happened in the vision.

"What? But why would Trunks do this? He is supposed to be a warrior of good! Why would he want to do something so... unjust? I will most certainly try to stop him if he intends to take this course of action." Nomu declared.

I was glad to have his support, but would it be enough? All we could do was train and wait, hoping we could prevent the coming disaster.

 ****  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's the end of chapter 9. I know a lot happened in this chapter, I hope it doesn't seem rushed. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!
> 
> Next time: What exactly is Trunks slated to do? Will Cut and Nomu be able to stop him?


	10. Villainous Mode? Stop Trunks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is Trunks slated to do? Will Cut and Nomu be able to stop him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, new chapter's here! Up until now, I've only had my Xenoverse characters in here as non-Time Patrollers. But this chapter will involve some stuff from the Xenoverse series. Most likely for this chapter only.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything.

****"Eighteen, no!" I shouted as she tossed a ki blast at the crowd of people. I tried to deflect it but wasn't able to get to it in time. Just before the blast made contact with anything, another ki blast knocked it away. I looked over and saw Seventeen with his hand out. He had saved them.

Eighteen had been out shopping and came back quite surly. Apparently another woman had taken the last of a clothing item that she wanted. According to her, the woman was rude about it and laughed at her as she got in her car and drove away. Anyway, she got back home and somehow got into an argument with Seventeen. My guess is that he didn't want to hear her complaining, because he was known to be impatient sometimes. She flew out in a rage and I followed her to make sure she didn't destroy anything. Apparently Seventeen did too.

"Eighteen, please." I tried again. "We'll get you some more clothes, I promise."

She turned and started to fly back towards their quarters. Seventeen quickly caught up to her and they started arguing again. I was flying a few paces behind them, but I still heard some of their conversation.

"What were you thinking, Eighteen? You could have killed those people!" Seventeen scolded her.

"Oh so now you're some kind of saint? Give me a break, Seventeen!" She fired back.

"Hellooo! If we start killing people, your boyfriend might leave you!"

"Oh, so you're so concerned about me now?"

"Duh! That's most of the reason I agreed to this stupid 'not killing people' thing in the first place!"

She cared about me that much? I know it sounds crazy, but I felt guilty about asking them not to kill people. I decided that I would try to make things as easy for her as possible. With her brother by her side, I knew I could make that happen. This was all the more reason I had to make sure Trunks didn't get his way. I had unknowingly flown up next to them while I was thinking.

"Cut, what's up with you?" I heard Seventeen ask.

"Huh?" I looked up to see both of them looking at me.

"You seem a little uptight. What's going on?" He continued.

"It's just that I..." I trailed off.

"Come on, spit it out!" Eighteen huffed.

I had to tell them about Trunks' plans and my vision. Both of them were shocked, appalled, and angry. Especially Seventeen. Eighteen seemed more worried than angry.

"That is so not _fair_!" Seventeen wailed.

"I know, Seventeen. That's why Nomu's going to help me. The idea is to not let it happen." I tried to assure him.

When we got back to their quarters, Seventeen went to his room and wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even his sister.

"This is why I was hoping to avoid telling you two." I said to Eighteen. She had worn a worried expression on her face ever since finding out about my vision. "Look, I don't know when he's coming, but I will do everything in my power to be ready for him. I'll make sure you both are safe once it's over. Otherwise I'll die trying."

Eighteen looked up at me with a somewhat stern expression. She walked over and grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't die." She said. "Don't even think about dying before you even know my name-"

"Lazuli."

"What?"

"You're name's Lazuli. Seventeen told me. And he said his name is Lapis." I explained to her. She looked down in thought.

"Lazuli. I hate it." She said. I looked at her, shocked.

"You do? I think it's a nice name. It suits you." I told her with a warm smile.

"Well I don't like it." She said. I looked down sadly. "What?" She asked me.

"It's just... I was looking forward to calling you that. It's such a beautiful name for such a... beautiful woman." I replied. "But I know what it's like to not like your name. See, my real name is Spinak. Cut is just the name I prefer to be called. I understand if you just want to be called Eighteen. Anyway, I need to get myself training if I want to stop this guy." I said.

I started to go outside when Eighteen phased in front of me.

"I'll train you. We both know I've got the most technique. I'll make you nice and strong." She said with a smirk.

"Okay, sure." I giggled. We started to walk outside when she turned back to me.

"Oh, and Cut?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Lazuli."

Training with her was painful, but pleasant at the same time. I especially grew to love how she would dote on me whenever I got hurt. She would rub whatever part of my body was sore, and then give me a soft kiss on the forehead. I would snuggle into her and close my eyes, content to fall asleep in her arms. On one such occasion, she ran her hands through my hair.

"For someone who's hurt, you sure are smiling a lot." She commented, making me smile even more.

"You make it feel so good to get hurt." I giggled.

"Well duh. That's how I keep you working so hard." She said playfully.

I trained with her intensely throughout those months. Seventeen started to go back to his old self a few days after finding out about my vision. Still, he trained just like we did. He didn't have a problem with me calling him Lapis either. Something about calling people numbers when they had real names just bugged me, so I preferred to adress them as Lapis and Lazuli. It was also my way of considering them to be more human. Since they stopped killing, I no longer considered them the killing machines they once were. Instead I saw them as people, as friends. Friends who deserved a second chance.

Nomu only trained with me. Though he was going to help me stop Trunks, he still wasn't being too friendly with the androids.

I couldn't keep count of how many months passed between that day (where I told the twins about my vision) and the day Trunks came. The day that he came, I had just eaten breakfast when I felt his energy. It was strong, stronger than ever. I rushed to the scene. Nomu met me on my way there, and the two of us flew to the battle together.

"He feels much stronger than before. We must hurry. If his energy signal is coming in this strong, the battle must have already started." He told me.

"I know. We've been preparing for this day for a long time. But his power's off the charts. What can we do to win?" I asked him.

"We should try talking it out first. If that fails, we fight. If we work together we can at least slow him down long enough for the androids to escape. Hopefully then we can have more time to deliberate with him." Nomu explained.

We flew the rest of the way in silence. The battle was taking place in a city, one that wasn't destroyed much, only suffering from the collateral damage of the fight. When we came upon the fight, I could see Lapis lying on the ground, clearly he had been fighting. Lazuli was trying to help him up, while Trunks stood triumphantly in his Super Saiyan form. He looked older, but he had on the same attire as last time, save for having a Capsule Corp. jacket on.

"Don't do it!" I could hear Lazuli screaming at Trunks.

"I have to destroy him!" Trunks said, preparing what I assumed was a deadly blast.

I assumed my own Super Saiyan form and was quick to charge in and punch him in the face before he could fire, knocking him to the ground. I landed in front of him and powered up to full power as he was climbing back to his feet. He was stronger than me, so there was no reason to hold back.

"I won't let you kill him, Trunks!" I shouted to him. His eyes went wide.

"Cut! You're still working for them?! How dare you!" Trunks cried, brandishing his sword and charging at me. But before he reached me, a blast intercepted him. Landing on the ground, he looked around for the source of the blast, where he spotted Nomu.

"Nomu, no! Don't tell me you're working with them too." Trunks said.

As I glanced at Nomu, I thought I saw something odd behind him. Two figures, one male and one female, stood in the not too far distance. They both had blue skin, white hair, pointed ears, and red clothing. Before I could get a better look at them, Nomu spoke and I turned my attention to him.

"Trunks, I cannot let you do what you are about to do. It isn't right." Nomu said.

"Why not? They've killed all of my friends, including Gohan." Trunks argued.

"But it wasn't their fault. The world had forsaken them. And they've already agreed to stop killing. They deserve a second chance, Trunks. _Both_ of them." I contended.

"Even if they agreed to stop killing, they've already caused more damage than they can ever make up for. I can't forgive both of them! It would be a disgrace to Gohan's memory. I have to avenge him!" Trunks continued to say.

"If you truly felt that way, I wouldn't stand in your way." Nomu started. "But that is not the reason you are doing this. If it were, you would be here to destroy both androids."

Trunks' eyes went wide. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You are planning to kill Android Seventeen, and Seventeen only." Nomu told him.

"But... how...?" Trunks stammered.

"I have the ability to see certain parts of the future. And I saw exactly what you were going to do. But I can't let you do it." I revealed.

"Why? Why do you care about _him_?" Trunks asked, bewildered.

"The androids were forcefully made into what they were by Dr. Gero. And the other people didn't lift a finger to stop him. They were both treated awfully. Both. Seventeen told me about this when his sister and I first got together. We were arguing because he didn't feel comfortable with the arrangement. At first I thought he was just jealous of me. Even after we smoothed things over, I had still thought that jealousy was the reason he had been doing that. But as I got to know him, I realized what it was. He always felt inferior to his sister. That's why he didn't want me there. And he thought, even if someone found the strength to forgive her, he would never get the same consideration. Of course, once he got to know me, he realized I wouldn't let that happen to him, but he still had that fear in the back of his mind. That's why, Trunks. That's why I can't let you pick on him. The man over there is not Android Seventeen. His name is Lapis. He's a human, and he deserves a chance. They both do." I explained.

"What about Gohan? Did he get a chance?" Trunks asked defiantly.

"Trunks, it is not right to kill him just because you do not wish to be his mate, like you likely do for the female. You should never let it be said that you made a decision about who lives and who dies based on something such as that!" Nomu admonished.

"Is that what you wanted to do?!" I shouted, getting angry.

"What? No! But Seventeen was so much more destructive. I know for a fact that he can't change!" Trunks said.

"Trunks, are you saying that you watched them destroy and did nothing about it?" I challenged.

"No-"

"Then how could you know that Lapis was more destructive?!" I asked heatedly.

"I... I just do!" Trunks declared.

"I cannot in good conscience let you kill him!" I asserted.

"Then you leave me with no choice." He said.

We both charged at each other without warning, and threw punches while blocking the ones thrown at us. As this was happening, I thought about the day Nomu decided to help me. I would have tried to stop Trunks from destroying them no matter what. But Nomu was more upset that Trunks would choose to destroy Lapis even while letting his sister live. He told me about how unfair it was, how Trunks was not being equal opportunity but instead singling Lapis out. He had always been a warrior of good and justice, he believed in fairness. So seeing Trunks get biased when it came to killing his enemies was enough to convince Nomu to try to stop him. This in turn led me to think back to the argument I had that day with Lapis and realize the inferiority in the back of his mind. All leading up to my decision not to let Trunks complete his mission.

One of Trunks' punches caught me in the face and sent me flying. He came to follow up with more punches, but two green arms stretched over to him and began a punching barrage of their own. Trunks didn't look to be having any trouble blocking them though. I threw an energy wave at Trunks as he was engaged. It contacted him, but when the dust cleared, he appeared unharmed.

Trunks quickly brandished his sword and slashed, almost cutting Nomu, but he pulled his arms back at the last minute. Trunks swung the sword at me, which I blocked with the armor on my forearms. I decided to employ a new fighting manuever I had been using during my training with Lazuli. When he tried to slice me, I blocked, and secretly charged up a full power energy wave in my other hand. While he was close, I brought that hand up to his face and blasted him with it.

Trunks flew backwards from the force of the blast. But he didn't seem to be hurt at all. I had hoped a blast at point blank range would do more damage than that. He had lost his sword though, which was a plus.

I charged at Trunks, intending to punch him, but he moved at the last second. I looked around for him, but couldn't find him. I hadn't gotten good enough with ki signal sensing to use it to tell me his exact location.

"Looking for me?" I heard him say. I whirled around to find him standing a few feet from me. He had gotten fast.

"You're faster than before." I commented.

"Listen, you guys don't have any hope of winning this fight. My fallen friends will be avenged!" Trunks declared.

I fired a blast volley at him, and then Nomu followed up with a long distance barrage of punches. When Trunks blocked all those, I flew up to engage him again. I landed no hits on him, and after dodging one of my punches, he began an assault of his own. As I took punch after punch, Nomu charged up a full power energy wave and fired, but made it curve around so it could hit Trunks from behind. However, Trunks finished his assault on me with a powerful kick which knocked me to the ground, then turned and countered the energy blast that was coming behind him. He quickly vanished and appeared behind Nomu, kicking him repeatedly before knocking him to the ground as well. I tried to get back up and engage him again, but he fired an energy wave that hit me and knocked me back into Nomu, and then exploded.

The two of us had been thrown across from each other. I struggled to stand up, but managed to climb to my feet. I had maintained my Super Saiyan form, but I was losing energy fast. I looked to where Nomu was. He had also managed to climb to his feet, although injured.

"It's over, Cut!" Trunks announced.

"You won't get away with it Trunks. I won't let you-" I was cut off as a jolt of power came shooting into me. As soon as it did, I felt my power shooting up to levels far beyond what I had ever been able to achieve before.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I let forth a scream as the power flowed through me.

Had I reached a new level? This felt similar to when I went Super Saiyan, but I didn't have nearly the amount of rage I had when I first transformed. I was determined, but not full of rage. Also, I felt Nomu's power ascending to the same level as my own. Could we have both powered up this much at the same time?

I glanced at Nomu and was shocked by what I saw. He was surrounded in a black aura. His energy had an agressive feel to it, which I could feel in my own energy as well. His eyes were glowing red. It was as if he'd summoned a dark power. Judging by my sudden power spike, I'd say we both did.

"W-what? What's going on?" I heard Trunks stammer.

I looked back to Trunks, and suddenly felt the urge to kill him. I charged forwards and punched him hard. He had no time to react as I followed up and punched him again, sending him flying.

Nomu quickly grabbed him out of the air and slammed him to the ground. I used a technique that I didn't learn before and had no idea how I did it. I suddenly teleported to where Trunks was on the ground and did a quick punching assault on him, launching him into the air. I then teleported again and did the same thing, sending him in another direction. I teleported once more and did a finishing assault, at the end putting my hands together and slamming him back to the ground.

Nomu began powering up for an attack. Trunks quickly got up and tried to punch Nomu while he powered up, but Trunks was blown backwards. He couldn't touch Nomu. When he finished powering up, Nomu fired a full power energy wave which Trunks tried to dodge. Of course the beam went after him. I flew in front of him and fired a blast which hit him. He was then hit by Nomu's blast and blown back down. I could sense Trunks' energy dropping.

I glanced at Nomu. He was holding his head as if he were in pain. Why? I wanted to help him, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to stop attacking Trunks. I picked him up and slammed him into the side of a building, punching his face over and over. I had my hand around Trunks' throat when I heard Nomu scream and his energy drop back to where it had been before. I couldn't turn around though. And I couldn't unclench my hand.

I felt bad. I knew Trunks was doing something wrong, but he didn't deserve to die. I wanted to let him go. But I couldn't move my arm from the position it was in.

"Cut, please, you must stop. Trunks is already defeated." I heard Nomu's voice say. Trunks was bloody and had dropped to his base form.

"N-Nomu I can't... I don't know... what's g-going on but..." I tried to say. I was barely able to get the words out.

Nomu came up to me and attempted to remove my hand from Trunks' throat. My other fist flew out and knocked Nomu away. Trunks was tossed away and I felt myself flying towards Nomu and throwing a huge punch which he barely managed to dodge. He jumped backwards and used his arms to match my punches. I absolutely did not want to do this. But I had no control over my body.

" _Cut_." I suddenly heard inside my head.

" _Nomu, is that you?"_ I could think/speak clearly inside my head.

_"Yes. I have formed a mind link with you. I previously formed a similar one with Chi Chi."_

_"Nomu, I can't control what I'm doing. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you. But my limbs are acting on their own."_

_"You are being controlled by dark magic. I know because it was happening to me a moment ago. I managed to fend off the effect on my own."_

_"Nomu, help me please."_

_"I am not sure who is doing this or how, but I will help you."_

A ki blast suddenly hit me. I managed to hold my body still for a few seconds. Nomu landed a punch to my face which knocked me down, and I made myself remain on the ground for a few seconds. Nomu waited, but eventually my body climbed to its feet and resumed the attack.

_"Nomu, you must attack me. It seems to be the only way"_

_"I will try to do what I can."_

Nomu began to attack, but I hit him with an uppercut. He recovered and landed another punch, but then I slammed my elbow into his face. His energy was dropping. I really hoped I could get a hold of myself before he got killed. I'd never forgive myself if he did.

I fired a blast volley at him, but I saw a flash of movement just before it hit. When the dust cleared, Lapis was standing in front of him, he had used his barrier to protect Nomu.

"Cut cannot control himself. He needs our help. But the only way to save him is to defeat him." Nomu said.

I charged but Lapis and Nomu both grabbed me and pressed me against the wall of a building.

"Listen up, Cut." Lapis started. "My sister needs you. It'll hurt her if something happens to you. So I need you to come back to us, and not worry about Trunks. I don't want him to kill me, but I can't have you dying trying to protect me, you hear?"

"....Lapis... get back!" I managed to get out, it was too late though.

I suddenly released a very powerful explosive wave made of what looked to be dark ki energy. Nomu and Lapis were thrown to the ground, barely able to move.

I summoned enough resistance to refrain from attacking them any more, but it was causing a searing pain in my head.

"AAAAAAAARGGGHHH" I screamed, struggling to keep my body still.

Suddenly a blow landed hard on my back, it hurt but I was grateful. Lazuli appeared in front of me. She used her hand to cup my chin.

"Cut, I know you're in there. This is going to hurt, a lot. But it's what I need to do to save you." She said.

"Do... what you have to do." I choked out, a small smile on my face, before my body began to attack her.

I threw out a punch, but she dodged and countered with a punch to my gut. She then spun around and landed a kick to the back of my hip. She was the only one who could save me now. The others had been defeated because due to the circumstances, I was the strongest one here. But even if I was stronger, she knew how to take me down. We knew each other so well, and she knew my weaknesses. Under this... whatever this was, I was strong but didn't fight smart. I couldn't tell what was happening after that. My vision got blurry as I once again tried to fight the force controlling my body.

Just as she landed a hard punch to my chest, my vision went black. I thought I had passed out, but I soon realized something. I could move freely. I had complete control of my body. But the entire scene from a few seconds ago had disappeared.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

 _"I believe you are inside your own mind."_ Nomu's voice said. I heard a feminine laugh in a voice I had never heard before.

 _"Yes, which is where you will stay while I use your body as my personal servant."_ The feminine voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted.

The room suddenly came into focus. It looked sort of like a dark purple void. There really was no other way to describe it. Directly in front of me was the woman I had glimpsed earlier, with light blue skin, pointed ears, and long white hair.

"I don't know why you resisted. I have given you power beyond your wildest dreams." She said to me.

"I don't only care about power. I care about my friends and justice. I know, the last one's pretty new." I said back to her. "I don't know why you're inside my mind, but get out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Your body and mind belong to me." She said with a sneer.

I shot a blast at her but she vanished and appeared across the room. If you can even call that a room.

"You'll have to take it up with him if you want to be free. Of course, you never will get past him." She said, disappearing from my mind.

Another figure suddenly came into focus in the distance. I flew closer and discovered that it was... me? It was a figure that looked exactly like me, in my Super Saiyan form. I powered up to my own Super Saiyan form, having dropped it when I entered my mind. The other me let out a sinister chuckle, and then powered up. He donned the same black aura and red eyes that I had seen on Nomu earlier.

 _"It is your berserker self. You must defeat him, and then you will be able to take back control."_ Nomu told me through the mind link.

I rushed at him and landed a punch, followed by several more punches. As he went flying, I threw a quick energy blast barrage at him. He was hit, but quickly countered with an energy wave. I dodged and he went on the offensive. He threw a punch which sent me flying. I recovered and tried to rush at him again. Berkerker Cut shot a purple energy blast which split into several smaller ones. One of them hit me, but it didn't seem to do too much damage. He charged me, but I threw a punch to his face, and kicked him away before firing a full power energy wave at him, though it wasn't quite full power. Somehow my energy was being sapped.

I knew it wasn't over. Berserker Cut was still there when the dust cleared. He smirked and took a fighting stance. He suddenly appeared at my side and swung at me. I dodged at the last second, flying away. But the next thing I knew, he was right next to me again. I recognized this attack as the one Trunks was hit with earlier. This time, he hit me and threw about five punches at me before sending me flying. I was moving at a slower speed than usual. I knew I could never dodge the next assault even if I knew he was going to do it. But an idea crossed my mind. When he appeared next to me again for the last assault, I used my counter manuever. I blocked his punch and fired an energy wave at point blank range. As the attack concluded, the 'room' began to fade and I knew I had won.

Darkness had surrounded me again, but I had my eyes shut and was lying on the ground. I opened them to see Lazuli sitting over me. I could see helicopters in the distance and news footage on big screens.

"Cut? Is it really you?" She asked.

"You saved me." I told her, smiling.

I climbed to my feet. It didn't seem much time had passed. Nomu and Lapis had been sitting up, but still looked pretty beat up.

"Are you guys okay? I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you-"

"It is quite alright, Cut." Nomu answered. "An evil force had taken over your mind and body, but you have now regained control."

"Thanks to you guys." I said. We all stood up, preparing to leave.

"Stop right there."

Oh yeah, Trunks. I turned around to see him badly injured, but still looking like he wanted to fight.

"Trunks, I'm sorry for what I did to you. But I can't let you kill him." I said.

"I won't let him get away. I can't-" Trunks started. Lazuli strolled over and grabbed his collar with a snarl.

"Listen up, punk. I don't like how you tried to kill my brother. If you want him, you have to go through me." She hissed, but her expression quickly turned to a sinister smirk. "You're too weak to defend yourself, aren't you? Time to get rid of you!"

She threw him to the ground and charged up an energy blast. I quickly got in front of her.

"No, please! No one has to die." I told her. I turned to Trunks. "Look, please, just let him go. We don't need to do this-"

"Why should I? He's taken so many innocent lives and..." Trunks trailed off. He was looking at the news footage screens. I followed his gaze to the screens.

"... young man fighting with the android who inexplicably saved a group of civilians..." The news reporter was saying. There was also a short clip showing Lazuli throwing a ki blast at a group of people and Lapis deflecting it with a blast of his own. That's right, it was from a few months prior, the day I had to tell them about my vision.

"Does he look like a person who doesn't deserve a second chance?" Nomu asked Trunks.

The lavender haired man looked down, deep in thought. If he decided to attack again, I would try to knock him out. That way he wouldn't kill Lapis and no one would kill him. He let out a huge sigh before speaking.

"I'll let him go for today, but mark my words, this isn't over! Cut, you'll be receiving a visit from me in due time to get to the bottom of this." He said. He then took to the sky and flew away.

"He's not done. He'll be back, and I won't be able to overpower him again. I really hope I can convince him to let Lapis go." I said.

"I really hope you can, but I also hope that it is in fact the right thing to do." Nomu replied.

"Nomu, can all four of us head to the ship? There's a healing chamber in there and we all could use it." I asked.

"They both helped us today. Yes, it is fine with me." Nomu said.

"Hear that, sis? We get to go to a spaceship!" Lapis said excitedly.

"Oh joy." Lazuli replied.

The four of us took off flying towards the ship. I was sort of happy for the androids to finally see the inside of it. Also Nomu seemed to be okay with them now. I hoped it would be the start of a new age of happiness for us all.

Yards away from where we took off, the two strange beings in red watched us.

"Should we let them all get away? The other Saiyan did not eliminate Trunks like we had hoped." Mira said to his creator.

"I wish he would have killed that pest, but it's okay. He still gathered us a large amount of energy while under my power." Towa responded.

"I see. His life is of no consequence to us."

"Let's go, Mira. We have gotten everything we need from this era."

The two vanished in a white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's the end of the chapter. I'm going to miss typing Seventeen and Eighteen so many times. I had to make sure I presented things just right in this chapter. Towa amd Mira aren't showing up again or anything, they only had a role for this chapter. For those of you who didn't play the Xenoverse games, the woman is Towa and the other person was Mira. They're history invaders known for screwing with people's power levels in epic fights in the series. The reason Nomu had an easier time breaking his mind control than Cut did was because Nomu was a warrior of good, whreas Cut is more neutral but leaning towards the good side. I hope the fights didn't seem too rushed, as there was a lot of it in this chapter. I didn't want to drag them on for too long. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!
> 
> Next time: Why did Trunks target only Lapis? And how can Cut get him to stop?


	11. Into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Trunks target only Lapis? And how can Cut get him to stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we've finally got another chapter here! So I know this is obviously an OC/18 fic, but I'm actually cool with the Krillin/18 pairing too. Now sometimes, I look at people who follow the story and see what other stories they favored, because that's a great way to find good stories to read. I checked some of you guys' favorites list, and it looks like not too many people favored Krillin/18. I honestly didn't even think about that when I thought up this chapter. There's some references to Krillin/18 in this chapter, I hope that's not a bad thing for you guys. It's only for this chapter. The pairing for this story is still Cut/18. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.

 

It had been two and a half weeks since the fight with Trunks. In that time, I had been staying in the ship with Nomu. I hadn't seen the androids since the day they came to heal up. We hung out for a little while afterwards, and then stopped by the restaurant I always ate at. We spent some time there, though I made too much food. I made enough for all four of us. The others didn't eat, well Nomu and Lazuli didn't. I had told Lapis how delicious food was, so he ended up eating some. But he ate too much and got sick. I told him I hope he didn't forget how to go to the bathroom, to which me and Lazuli laughed. I guess he was in too much pain to think it was funny. So I ended up eating all the rest of the food. I never knew how much food I really needed until that day. I heard from a few sources that Kakarot ate a lot like that, as had many other Saiyans.

The reason that I hadn't seen the androids after that night was to avoid having Trunks find Lapis. He couldn't sense their energy, so he wouldn't be able to find them. However, he could sense me, and if he tracked me to their living quarters, he might end up killing Lapis before I could convince him not to. He and his sister both agreed to stay in their living quarters until the situation was resolved.

Right now, I was finishing up a meal I had cooked in the restaurant. I could sense Trunks approaching. I walked outside. I didn't want to trash this place by having to fight Trunks in there. I ascended into the air just as Trunks was approaching.

"Cut." He said.

"Trunks." I replied.

"Where's Seventeen?" He asked darkly.

"In an undisclosed location." I replied.

"Why are you protecting him?" Trunks demanded.

"Why are you trying to kill him?" I shot back.

"He killed innocent people-"

"You know what I mean, Trunks!" He sighed.

"When I saw you and Eighteen kissing after you defeated me the first time, I thought that if she was capable of loving, she might be able to change. And since you made sure the androids didn't kill me, I knew you couldn't be all bad either. But I heard Seventeen comment to you about letting me get away. And then I saw you fighting him and saving civilians as he tried to kill them. Only him. That's when I knew he could never change. I was hoping that if I spared Eighteen I might not have to fight you." Trunks explained.

"This was all my fault." I said, looking down.

"Huh?" Trunks was confused.

"It's true I wouldn't kill anyone, but I used him to make myself not look so bad after fighting you. And as it turns out, me being with his sister did in fact almost cause him to die alone. You were right about one thing. Gohan died because of me, and now Lapis almost did too." I said.

"He is nothing like Gohan!" Trunks snapped. "Besides, it wasn't just those things. I... I went into the past using my mother's time machine to warn everyone about the androids beforehand. Things turned out different. Really different. But I saw Androids Seventeen and Eighteen in that timeline too. In the end, Eighteen became a good person there, so I thought I might give her a chance here."

A lot of the negative thoughts I had towards Trunks dissipated at this explanation. I was more angry about it than I should have been because I was assuming that Trunks wanted a romance with Lazuli himself, and that he planned on murdering Lapis and taking her with him. I couldn't blame him now. And though I hated to think about it, I wondered what would have happened if I was stronger than Lapis the day I got angry and challenged him. Would I have killed him?

"What about Seventeen in that timeline? He didn't become a good person?" I asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see him after my first encounter with him." Trunks admitted.

"I bet he did." I said.

Trunks was silent.

"How about this?" I began. "What if we both go back to that timeline and you can go see that the Seventeen there is a good person?" I said.

"Why should I trust you with my time machine?" Trunks demanded.

"You could easily retire me if I try anything." I said.

"You know what? Fine. I want you to see the past. I want you to see what the world would be like if the androids hadn't taken over. Maybe then you can see the situation more objectively. We do this tomorrow." He agreed. "Bring Nomu too. You seem like you're more well behaved with him around."

That night, I told Nomu about my encounter with Trunks.

"So would you be willing to go back with me?" I asked him. I knew he normally wasn't up for things like this, but it sounded like Trunks would only agree to it if he comes.

"Yes. This is very important to you, so I will help you." He replied.

"Thank you, Nomu. I can't wait for this to be over. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen Lazuli." I said sadly.

"We will see to it that this gets resolved, and then you can see her again." Nomu assured me. "Perhaps you can even watch her try on more clothing combinations." He said with a smile, which I returned.

"I still can't believe she wanted me to say the same thing every time!" I laughed.

I soon said my goodnights to Nomu and retired to my room in the ship for the night. I fell asleep with thoughts of Lazuli.

The next day, Nomu and I made our way to the restaurant, where I ate breakfast. Trunks approached just like yesterday. Once I was done eating, we both went outside just as he was arriving.

"You're both here." Trunks stated. "We have to go to Capsule Corporation to get the time machine from my mother. Come with me."

As we were flying, I felt compelled to clear the air with Trunks.

"Trunks, I know we haven't gotten along, but I truly do think Lapis deserves a chance. That's why I did what I did. I never meant to be..." I trailed off. It would be so awkward to meet his mother if we were still enemies.

"I don't want us to be enemies." I finished. He looked back at me.

"I know you didn't come to the planet looking for trouble, but you don't understand where I'm coming from. If you had lost everyone you care about to the androids, you wouldn't be so content to just forgive them." He responded.

We finally reached the Capsule Corporation building, landing in front of it. A woman with blue hair came running out of the door, up to Trunks.

"Trunks! I was worried that Saiyan and his friend would have hurt you... Ah!" The woman let out a scream when she spotted Nomu and me.

"It's okay, Mom. We came to an agreement." Trunks told the woman who I guessed was his mother. I think Chi Chi said her name was Bulma.

"An agreement? Trunks, they were helping the androids!" Bulma exclaimed.

"It wasn't like that. This time, at least. I came to destroy the androids, but I couldn't kill Eighteen because she seemed like she could change and help us, and these two insisted that Seventeen could too." Trunks explained.

"You thought Eighteen could change?" Bulma asked, bewildered.

"She did in the past, so I thought I'd give her a chance. Mom, we actually need to head back there. Cut and Nomu want to show me that Seventeen in the past changed, and I want to show them a world where the androids didn't wreak havoc. Can I borrow the time machine?" Trunks asked.

"Of course. But are you sure you trust them? I mean they don't exactly seem like bad guys, but we can't be sure they have your best interests at heart." Bulma told Trunks.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm stronger than them and I can handle myself." Trunks assured her.

"Alright. Just come home safe, Trunks." Bulma said, hugging him.

"I will, thanks Mom." He said.

He summoned the time machine just outside his home. Trunks, Nomu, and I all climbed in. It was kind of a tight squeeze, but it was also a short ride. In less than thirty seconds, the machine ascended into the air and was descending back to the ground. The top opened and the three of us quickly climbed back out and jumped to the ground. I took in the surroundings. We were apparently at the same spot as before, in the front yard of Capsule Corporation, though the surrounding city looked more full of life and not desolate. Trunks shrunk the machine back into the capsule. I should ask him about those capsules someday, as this is the first planet I've seen them on.

"This... is incredible..." I heard Nomu stutter in awe.

"Yea, we're in the same location but in a different time." I said to him.

A woman came walking out of the front door of the building, and I could tell instantly that she was the younger Bulma.

"Trunks! Hey, I wasn't expecting you back so soon." She greeted her future son.

"Good to see you, mother. How is everyone?" Trunks asked.

"They're fine. How did it go when you got home? Did you defeat the androids?" She asked.

"Umm... about that..." Trunks trailed off.

Nomu and I exchanged nervous glances. It didn't sound like Bulma was going to be happy about this. Getting screamed at by the same woman in two different time periods in less than ten minutes wasn't my idea of fun. I decided to get it over with and speak up.

"We didn't let him." I stated quickly.

"What? Trunks, who is this?" Bulma exclaimed.

"The Namek is Nomu, and the guy next to him is Cut. He's a Saiyan. They're both from my time." Trunks explained.

"Why did they stop you from destroying the androids?" Bulma asked. Trunks opened his mouth to respond when a male voice interrupted the conversation.

"I see you're back, boy. And who is this other Saiyan you have with you?"

Trunks turned to greet the newcomer. His energy told me he was also a Saiyan.

"Father." Trunks greeted him. I turned to look at him, and I recognized his appearance from photos I looked at while researching the history of Saiyans.

"Prince Vegeta, your highness." I greeted, bowing. To be honest, I thought Vegeta was a lousy prince of Saiyans, but there were too few of us left for me to be picky and choosy about it. Plus I always tried to act civil when possible. It was interesting to find out that Trunks' father was Vegeta, although I should have guessed considering there weren't many others it could have been.

"Hmph! The only Saiyan left besides my son is a weakling like you? What a waste of Saiyan blood." He spat. Well, that was pretty much the end of my attempt at being civil. I instantly took umbrage at his comment.

"You have some nerve talking to a fellow Saiyan that way!" I bellowed angrily.

"Oh, so you think because you're a Saiyan, I should respect you? I am the prince of all Saiyans, and you are low class scum. Why should I consider you my equal?" Vegeta argued.

"Are you serious?! Some prince you are. You have no honor, no loyalty! What kind of prince forsakes his own kind? And worst of all, what kind of prince murders their own partner, like you did Nappa? You are a traitor!" I declared loudly, powering up.

I never understood why someone would kill their own people. When I found out that he did that, I lost a lot of respect for him. How could he, when there were so few Saiyans left? But I'm glad I got a chance to tell him to his face. I powered up to Super Saiyan and summoned my full power. I was too angry to hold back.

"How dare you!" He shouted, also powering up to his Super Saiyan form.

As he summoned his power, my eyes widened. Crap! His power was much higher than my own. I growled in frustration, realizing there was no way I could win if we fought. I really wanted to teach him a lesson, but he would surely kill me.

 _Nomu, let's get out of here._ I said to him through the mind link. He nodded. The two of us promptly took off. As I flew away, I felt bad about losing my temper at Bulma's and Trunks' home. Bulma couldn't have gotten a good first impression of me. I'd apologize later, when Vegeta was away perhaps.

As we flew in a random direction, I suddenly stopped, remembering why I was here and realizing I had made a mistake. Nomu stopped as well.

"Nomu, I forgot to ask them where to find Android Seventeen in this time!" I gasped.

"Perhaps we can go back after some time has passed." He offered.

"No, actually this is perfect." I said, thinking things over.

"But how? We still cannot find him." Nomu said to me. I dropped to my base form and lowered my power level as much as I could.

"I don't want Trunks to go with us. We can find him on our own." I asked.

"Yes, but why? Wouldn't it be easier if Trunks were with us?" Nomu asked, confused.

"It would be easier. But I was worried what would happen if we found Seventeen and he wasn't as peaceful as we hoped. We'd have to hide it from Trunks somehow, and make it look like Seventeen was good in this time. You see, I don't believe that anything in this time affects things back home. I just want to get Trunks to stop trying to kill Lapis, and this was the only way I could think of." I explained.

"I see." Nomu said.

Now that I focused, I could sense several power levels across the Earth that were larger than the average human. Besides the one I recognized as Vegeta's, only one more was Saiyan. I noticed that it was by Gohan's house. The energy felt a lot like Gohan's. I suddenly wondered where Kakarot was in this time? I decided to fly there, that way I could ask him about Seventeen and Kakarot both.

I landed on the ground in front of the house I knew as Gohan's house and knocked. A few seconds later, a woman answered the door. I could tell it was Chi Chi though she was younger than the one I was used to seeing.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is your son Gohan here?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't keep him long. He has to finish his studies." Chi Chi said.

"No problem, ma'am."

We stepped back as the door closed. A few seconds later, a young boy came walking out. He looked different, but I could tell it was Gohan by his ki signal.

"Hello sir." He said politely. "Whoa, I didn't think there were any more Nameks still here besides Piccolo!"

"Oh yeah. My name's Cut, and my friend is Nomu. Is your father here by any chance?" I asked. Gohan looked down, it was the exact same look the Gohan from my time had when I asked him.

"My dad died." He said. Wow, the universe did not want me to meet Kakarot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I said.

"It's okay."

"I was also hoping you may be able to tell me where Android Seventeen is."

Gohan looked at me with a confused expression. "Why?"

"I'm afraid it's a long story and time is short." Nomu spoke up. "But a friend's life hangs in the balance."

"To be honest, I've never even seen him. My friend Krillin might know where Android Eighteen is though. I think he's in love with her." He offered.

He pointed me in the direction where the guy he told me about would be. I could sense a power level, not as strong as mines but stronger than most others on this planet over there. That must be him.

"Thank you, Gohan. Take care of yourself." I said to the boy as I was leaving.

"Goodbye, mister!" He called out as I flew away.

My destination was a small island with a pink house. The one named Krillin was described in a very unique way. When I reached the island, I touched down and knocked on the door. An elderly, bald gentleman wearing sunglasses answered the door.

"Aaagh, more Saiyans!" He panicked.

"No wait, we mean no trouble. We are just looking for the one named Krillin." Nomu hurriedly assured the man.

"Eh, fine, I'll go get him." The man said.

He hurried inside, still apparently afriad. A few seconds later, another fighter stepped out. He was the height of a child, but spoke like an adult. His head was shaved bald, with orange dots on it. He didn't appear to have a nose, which was the most peculiar feature about him. He looked just the way Krillin had been described. He scratched the back of his head as if he didn't know what to say.

"Are you the one called Krillin?" I asked him.

"He he he, yea, that's me. I didn't think there were any Saiyans left besides Gohan and the others. And I see you have a Namek with you too." He responded.

"My name is Cut, and this is Nomu. We come in peace." I stated.

"Phew! For a second I thought I'd have to try and fight you guys. I wouldn't last five seconds." He laughed. From what I could sense of his power level, he wasn't lying.

"I take it you met Trunks?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm from his time. My parents weren't on their planet when it blew up and I came to Earth looking for Kakarot. He was dead, and he's dead here too."

Krillin's face turned sad. Apparently the two were close friends.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is that one of my friends from back in my own time is in grave danger. In order to save him, I need to find the Android Seventeen in this time." I explained.

"Well... I haven't seen him since they were first activated and fought the others on the highway that day. I actually have no idea where he is." Krillin told me.

"I figured you might not know where he is, but a friend of yours told me you may be able to contact someone who does." I responded.

"Like who?" He asked.

"His sister, the Android Eighteen of this time. From what I've heard, you may have been captivated by her beauty." I told him. His face turned a deep shade of red.

"W-w-well, I-I... hehehe" He stuttured.

"And more importantly you may have a way to find her." I finished.

Krillin looked like he was thinking, debating with himself. After a minute, he spoke.

"I dunno, I mean, she doesn't really like visitors..." He muttered.

"But it's important. I can assure you I can't harm her in any way even if I wanted to. I may be a Super Saiyan but I'm nowhere near the strength of the others." I quickly assured him.

"Also, we are peaceful. We do not wish to fight, only to find Seventeen." Nomu defended.

"Alright, fine. We usually meet at noon, about an hour from now, I'll take you to the location when it's time. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me more about how you met Trunks?" Krillin relented.

I explained to him how I came to Earth and met Gohan and Trunks, and how I befriended the androids in the future, one of whom I needed to save from Trunks. I didn't mention having a romantic relationship with Lazuli though. He seemed to have romantic feelings for the blonde android in this time himself, and if he found out about me being with the one in the future, he may react jealously and decide not to cooperate.

"So, what was your home planet?" I asked him.

"W-what do you mean?!" He asked looking offended.

"It's just that I know how it is to grow up on a planet other than your own. Being a Saiyan and all, I've traveled from planet to planet. Yet I've never been to one like Earth. I know the Saiyans and King Piccolo are from other planets but decided to reside here on Earth, as I take it you have. So what planet were you born on?" I asked after explaining.

"What are you talking about?! This one!" He huffed.

"You were born here?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a human!"

"You are?!" I asked, surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! I just took note of your appearance being not typical of a traditional human and all." I said, putting my hands up. Krillin looked down and sighed.

"I guess I never was the best looking guy in the world." He said sadly.

"Well... hopefully it's not that bad." I tried to assure him, but I'd have to be a woman to know whether or not he was still attractive looking. "I mean, if Eighteen's been agreeing to meet you, she probably likes you. I think."

As Krillin went on about what a wonderful person she was inside, I could tell that he liked her. And he didn't seem like a bad guy to be with either, despite his abnormal appearance. I truly hoped things would work out for him.

Soon enough, it was time for them to meet. Krillin told us to hide because she might not come if she knows we are here. Nomu and I took a position behind some plants. Since their meeting location was in a dense forest, hiding wasn't a problem.

I saw Eighteen fly down and land next to Krillin as the two began small talk. She wore different clothes than Lazuli did, and the clothes she wore were dirty, as if she didn't have any more to wear. Though I was not paying much attention to their conversation, I heard the last thing Krillin said to her.

"Um, actually, there are two guys who wanted to see you for some reason. They didn't seem like they were troublemakers or anything, so I hope you're not mad." He stuttered nervously. Nomu and I stepped out of hiding and approached the two. As she turned to look at us, I could see that her face held none of the playful joy that Lazuli's did. In fact, she looked angry. Before I could introduce myself, she phased in front of me and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"What do you want? Didn't Krillin tell you I don't like surprise visitors?" She yelled. At this close proximiy, she smelled like she hadn't bathed or showered in a while. I tired to gently pry her hand from my shirt, but that only made her angrier. "Well? Answer me!"

"I need to find Android Seventeen, it's urgent. My friend will die if I don't." I told her.

"And why should I help you?" She replied nastily. I was starting to wonder how Krillin put up with this.

"Because the person I want to save is your brother! Kind of..." I shouted. She finally let go of my shirt, a look of shock on her face.

"Seventeen's in danger?" She asked, her voice losing the angry tone it once had and replacing it with a worried one.

"Well, not _this_ Seventeen, but..."

I told her what I told Krillin, once again excluding the part about being involved with her counterpart. She still looked skeptical.

"I still don't know if I should help you. I mean, if it's not really _my_ brother, why should I care?" She said.

"Please! We can obtain some currency and buy you some new clothes. Krillin will even watch as you try on different outfits and tell you they all look nice!" I said in desperation.

Krillin turned an even deeper shade of red. Nomu even loked worried at that comment.

"And what makes you think I'd want Krillin to do that?!" Eighteen said, getting angry again.

"I..." I didn't know what to say. "I don't know but please help me!"

"Ugh, fine, I'll help you. But first answer me. Why did you think I wanted Krillin to do that?"

"I'm friends with the androids in my time, remember? It's what... you... wanted me to do." As soon as I said it, I realized I made a terrible mistake.

"See, I wouldn't have just wanted anyone to do that. They would have to be someone... close." She said. I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say.

"Are you in a relationship with my future self?!" She asked. I was mortified, but I couldn't avoid telling them any longer.

"Yes." I said nervously.

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yea, that's actually how I came to be friends with them." I said. "Anyway, so we're going to see Seventeen, right?"

Eighteen led us to a cabin in the woods. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and there stood a replica of Lapis. Seventeen looked around and saw Krillin, Nomu, and me behind Eighteen. He made a disgusted face.

"You know, Eighteen, I expected you to bring the little cue ball, but the whole gang?" He greeted.

"Nice to see you too." Eighteen growled back. "And pay attention. These aren't the same guys from the highway, or any of his friends."

"So that's not Piccolo standing there?" He asked, pointing to Nomu.

"No." She said.

"Then who are they?" Seventeen asked.

"Some people from the future that are trying to save future you." She answered.

"Umm... what?"

"We're sorry to intrude, but we needed to see you. We'll make it quick." I said, stepping forward.

"What's this about? I haven't done anything like killed anyone or anything." Seventeen said defensively.

"I know, we just need Trunks to see that, so we'll need to call him here." I explained. "Does your phone work?"

"Yes, but who's Trunks?" He asked.

"The guy with the sword that we saw on the highway that we didn't have any data on." Eighteen answered him.

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" The dark haired android asked.

"I was going to tell him you were a good guy whether it was true or not. And if not, I'd have to make it look like you were." I answered.

"Wow. I like the way you think." Seventeen said, looking impressed.

"What? But why? If he was up to no good, why would you lie to Trunks?" Krillin asked. Seventeen glared at him.

"Because the Seventen in my time is good, regardless of what we find here. But Trunks doesn't understand that." I told Krillin.

Krillin phoned Capsule Corporation, where Trunks still was, and told him to follow our ki signals. I talked to the others while we waited for him to show up.

"So you mostly hunt?" I asked Seventeen.

"Yea. It's fun, you should try it."

"I hunt all the time. I have to so I could have some meat to cook."

"Being an android is so much more convenient. You don't need to eat."

"You don't know what you're missing if you don't eat. Besides, I'm proud to be a Super Saiyan. Sometimes I wish I could just stay in that form all the time, but I'd break everything everywhere I go."

Krillin chimed in. "Goku and Gohan stayed Super Saiyan for ten days straight before he died."

"Really? Yea, I'd love to be able to do that. Anyway, Seventeen, have you ever thought about video games?"

"Yea, but since I became an android and experienced real power, video games don't do much for me anymore. Still, it could be a decent substitute for destroying things, since we're not allowed to do that."

I noticed Krillin with a somewhat sad expression on his face. "What's wrong, Krillin?"

"How do you get along with Seventeen so easily? I don't think he woud've ever even let me in here if it wasn't for you guys. I mean, this is the first time I've been to the cabin, but the few times I saw him while I was with Eighteen, he basically hated my guts."

"I'm used to dealing with him because I'm friends with his future counterpart. I had a hard time with Eighteen because the one I know is so different from this one, but this Seventeen and the Seventeen from my time are so much alike they might as well be twins. With each other, I mean." I stopped to giggle at my small mistake.

"How did you ever get Seventeen to be friends with you though?" Krillin asked.

"He wasn't too fond of me at first. But I confronted him about it rather quickly. It turned out he just didn't want to be abandoned. My advice to you would be just to give him a chance, just like with Eighteen. He's bound to accept you eventually. Don't look at it as you two fighting over her."

"So you're sure I'll accept the cue ball, huh?" Seventeen sneered.

"I didn't mean to speak out of turn..." I started, fearing I'd ruined things for Krillin.

"Heh. Well we'll see how it goes." Seventeen said.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Seventeen got up and opened the door. He came back with Trunks in tow. Krillin smiled upon seeing him, while Nomu and I nodded silently.

"Trunks, as you can see, Seventeen is not doing anything wrong." I said, getting straight to the point.

"Is that so?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"He's right, Trunks." Krillin agreed. "I've seen him a few times now. He's a bit of a loner, but he isn't hurting anyone. He deserves a second chance."

"Are you sure, Krillin?"

"Yea. Look Trunks, the androids in this time have never even killed anyone, I think. Seventeen seems like a really good person deep down."

Trunks thought for a minute. I knew he trusted Krillin more than any of the rest of us.

"How about you all stay for dinner?" Seventeen offered.

"You know how to make dinner? I thought you androids didn't eat." Trunks said.

"I don't eat, silly. The food's for those of you who do eat. And this guy's going to cook for me since he's so good at it and does it all the time!" Seventeen said, pointing at me.

"W-what? But I've only cooked on the stove back home, and it's different here!" I exclaimed.

"You'll figure it out." Seventeen said.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute." Trunks said awkwardly, slipping out the door.

"Krillin, I thought you said he keeps to himself?" I asked.

"I do, but you need me to play host to save... me... right?" Seventeen countered.

"Yes. Thanks!" I replied.

Once Trunks came back in, I managed to cook something decent. Seventeen had hunted a fair amount of meat for me to cook, and his cabin included a stove. We all (Trunks, Krillin, and myself) enjoyed a grand meal. Seventeen even tried a little. When he went for seconds, I asked him if he remembered how to use the bathroom, and if his cabin had one. He turned beet red and replied yes, after which I let him keep eating.

Afterwards we all walked outside, with Trunks, Nomu, and myself getting ready to go back to Capsule Corporation to use his time machine to go back to our own time.

"So Trunks, what's the verdict?" I asked him.

"What?" Trunks seemed confused.

"You're not going to kill him, right?" I said, getting impatient.

"You mean Seventen in our time?" Trunks asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm still not sure-"

"Trunks!" I shouted, powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Whoa! I know he said he was a Super Saiyan, but actually seeing it is a whole different thing!" Krillin exclaimed. "Anyway, come on, Trunks. Give the guy a chance. It's what Goku would do."

Trunks sighed. "Fine, I'll let him live. We came here and your theory about Seventeen was correct. I won't bother him anymore." He relented.

"This is most wonderful, now we no longer need to fight and can exist in peace." Nomu said. We said our goodbyes to the androids, and the rest of us flew with Krillin back to the house I had met him at.

"Hey... what was your name again?" He asked me.

"Cut." I replied.

"Cut, you're really different from me. Do you really think I could get Eighteen if you could? I mean, you guys fit together, but if I'm different from you, what chance do I have?" He asked.

"Krillin, the girl you're hoping to get is a completely different person from the one I'm with, even if they're technically the same person. This Eighteen requires more patience, and you've got me there. If it were her I had ran into, I'd have never been able to tolerate her attitude." I told him.

"She's a very caring person if you get to know her." He said.

"But that's the thing. I wouldn't get that far with her. I wouldn't be able to put up with her. But you can. You need a kinder heart than mines to get her, and that's what you've got. So go for it."

He was silent for a moment. "Thanks." He said.

Once we reached the pink house that he lived at, we bid him goodnight and turned to fly to Capsule Corporation. As we did, I turned to Krillin.

"Krillin, I know we may sort of kind of be romantic rivals of some sort, but it was truly nice to meet you. Good luck with your relationship." I told him.

We reached Capsule Corporation and Trunks summoned his time machine again. Luckily, Vegeta didn't seem to be around. Just as we were about to leave, Bulma had one more thing to say to us.

"Trunks, there's a tournament coming up hosted by some guy named X.S. Cash. A few of the gang might participate. You up for it?"

"Yea, Mom. That sounds great!" Trunks replied.

"What about you guys?" She asked, looking at Nomu and me.

"I'll probably pass. The fighters from your group are too strong for me. Oh, and sorry for getting so fired up earlier." I told her.

"I feel the same." Nomu agreed.

We all got back into the time machine and less than a second later we were back in our own time. I quickly told Trunks that he could share the news of what we discovered with his mother, as I had some people to see. I promtly flew to the androids' living quarters.

"Cut, you're back!" Lazuli greeted me, coming up to hug me. I noticed her perfume smell for the first time, and it smelled good. I pulled back.

"Your brother is officially safe!" I told her proudly. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Sleeping." She replied. It was such a relief to see her again, the real her and not some alternate reality version of her that hardly ever smiled.

"Hey, why don't we go shopping tomorrow? All three of us." I suggested to her.

Her response was to kiss me on the lips. It was so good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's the end of the chapter. What did you guys think? I was probably going to make a Krillin/18 fic about this at some point, where it's basically this chapter from Krillin's POV. It would have some slight differences, though. As long as this chapter was, I actually split it into two. So even though I said there were four chapters left in this story, there are actually still four chapters left. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!
> 
> Next time: Cut and Lazuli drag Lapis to the mall to get new clothes, and plan a night out for him so he can find a mate. What will happen? Will Lapis find a mate?


	12. Club Night! A Mate For Lapis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut and Lazuli drag Lapis to the mall to get new clothes, and plan a night out for him so he can find a mate. What will happen? Will Lapis find a mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I was deliberating with myself trying to add another romance chapter here that I hadn’t planned on, but I really couldn’t come up with any ideas, so I just gave up and decided to go with my original plan. As such, this took way longer than it was supposed to. But it’s here now, so enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC’s.

The next morning, after breakfast, I asked Lapis to sit down with me so I could deliver the tragic news. I told him and he was not taking it well.

“I’m sorry, Lapis. But we knew this day was coming.” I said.

“But why? Why?” Lapis lamented. “Why would you do this, Cut?”

“It has to be this way. I’m sorry, but it’s the only way. There’s no way around it this time.” I responded.

“Will you at least make it quick?” He begged.

“I will make it as quick and painless as possible for you.” I told him.

“Oh my god, will you stop being such a baby? It’s just shopping!” Lazuli scolded him. I burst out laughing, my little tragedy routine coming to an abrupt end.

“Man, I was having fun pretending to feel an out-pour of sympathy for him.” I said between laughs.

“Wait, you think this is funny? You have no sympathy?” Lapis asked, shocked and angry.

“I have sympathy, just not quite as much as I was pretending to have. Seriously, I know going shopping with your sister and I doesn’t sound like fun, but how else are you going to find a mate? You do want a mate, don’t you?” I asked him.

“Well… yea...” He answered. “But why would you specifically suggest it right now?”

“To be honest, I thought about what would have happened if my plan hadn’t worked, or if I wasn’t able to stop Trunks. You would have been killed before you can know the joy of companionship. The way you guys ran over the inhabitants of this planet, you should know that now that you’re no longer the strongest ones here, any day can be your last. It seems like an ordeal, but it will be worth it, and we shouldn’t waste any more time.” I explained seriously.

He sighed. I could tell he wasn’t looking forward to it. “Did you even bring any money?”

“Actually, I have some saved up. I took it from some of the people you guys killed, back when you still did that. I planned on using it to buy meals, but then I learned to cook my own, so I just saved it.” I explained.

“And you didn’t give me any? You know how much I wanted to go shopping!” Lazuli shouted at me.

“Well… I didn’t know if I had enough for more than one shopping trip, and he seemed like he needed it a little more. Wasn’t it you who was scolding him for wearing the same outfit all the time?” I asked her with a victorious smirk.

“Grrr! Stop using my own words against me!” She growled.

“But it’s so much fun!” I laughed. “Serious question, though. If you like having so many different outfits, why do you only ever wear the clothes you have on right now?”

“I still want more clothes!” She said stubbornly.

“I’ll figure something out.” I told her.

“What do you mean you’ll figure something out?” She demanded.

“Well, umm… I don’t know. Maybe we can buy you something if you see something you like.” I said quickly to get her to stop bugging me.

Luckily, I had eaten breakfast before that since I knew Lapis wouldn’t be happy about having to go shopping, so we were at the store less than an hour later.

“Why are we at a store that only sells men’s clothes?!” Lazuli shouted.

“Because we were getting something for a man.” I answered simply.

“But you said you’d get me something if I saw something I liked!” She argued.

“I guess you won’t be seeing anything you like, so I won’t have to buy it. Problem solved, right?” I said, bursting out into laughter.

“Grrrrrrrrrr!” She growled.

“Oh my god, will you shut up?! Seriously, you can’t handle going on one shopping trip getting something for someone other than yourself? You probably have ten stores’ worth of clothes back home!” Lapis shouted at his sister frustratedly. She just glared at him, then turned to me.

“You might think you’re stronger than me, but I can still beat the crap out of you.” Lazuli threatened darkly, to which I smirked.

“How about this, after the trip we can spar, and you can take your… frustrations… out on me?” I suggested.

“Fine, but you won’t be smiling when I do.” She said.

I turned my attention back to Lapis. He was looking through some clothes that I thought looked nice, but might not do a good job of disguising him. How strongly did he feel about not wanting to get his hair cut? If he didn’t, people were bound to recognize him. I suddenly realized another problem.

  
“How are people on this planet supposed to dress for a nightclub?” I asked Lazuli.

She just shrugged. It was going to be pretty hard to find him something appropriate if I had no idea what he should wear.

“Maybe we can get one of each different style of clothing.” I said, walking into the store.

Lapis tried a few outfits on, and we all agreed on one particular outfit for each different style of clothing. One was a suit, which, when I watched television on various planets, I saw men wear when they went to their jobs or a fancy event of some sort. One was a simple purple shirt and jeans. We also got him some new sneakers, an extra pair of jeans, and an alternative shirt, which was light blue and buttoned down, that could go with either style. By the time we went to pay for them, I had forgotten what exactly they looked like.

“You can have it. It’s free! Go on and take whatever you like!” The cashier stuttered. Of course, he was expecting the androids to just rob him.

“No, we’re paying for it. That’s why I’m here, I’m making sure he’s paying for everything he takes.” I explained.

“Yea, my sister is a thief but I’m not like her, I pay for my clothes.” Lapis added. I gave him a somewhat amused look. Lazuli had been waiting outside for us, so she didn’t hear him.

We managed to pay for the whole thing and have some spare money left over. Just as we were finishing up, I couldn’t hold my amusement at Lapis’s comment in anymore. I burst out laughing.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you, sir!” Lapis called out as we exited the store. I would have said a similar farewell if I could have stopped laughing.

We got outside and Lazuli was waiting for us, finally seeming to have calmed down from the unpleasant temper she was having earlier. Unfortunately, though, I was still laughing when we met up with her. Lapis looked at me.

“What? Because I said I wasn’t a thief like my sister?” Lapis questioned my amusement.

“Oh please, you would take whatever you want if you ever actually wanted any clothes.” Lazuli argued with him.

“That’s not true, sis. You just give us a bad reputation always stealing clothes.” Lapis shot back.

“Are you serious? I give us a bad reputation? At least I don’t blow up all the clothing stores!” She seethed.

I flew off towards their living quarters ahead of them, so I could laugh at their arguing. As they flew behind me, I couldn’t hear much of their argument anymore, but I still snickered. After a few minutes, Lazuli suddenly phased beside me, glaring.

“Stop laughing!” She scolded.

“Gah!” I screamed, startled. “I’m sorry.” I said lamely.

“Stop enjoying our arguments! You were spying on us that one day, weren’t you? That’s how you knew I yelled at him for wearing the same thing all the time!” She brought up.

“Uh… well… I wasn’t really spying, per se. I just didn’t want to interrupt.” I tried to defend.

“Whatever. You better be prepared for that sparring session you said you would give me.” She said, a malicious grin suddenly making its way to her face.

“Sure.” I replied, a blush forming.

We got back to the quarters, and Lapis and I went to his room to put the clothes away. I voiced my concern to him.

“Lapis, are you sure you don’t want a haircut? Even if you change clothes, with that style of hair, people are bound to recognize you.” I said.

“But I like my hair!” He whined.

“Yes, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices in order to get what we want. I suppose it’s been a while since either of you had to sacrifice anything to get what you want. But trust me, it is worth it.” I told him.

“Okay, fine. You want to cut my hair?” He asked.

“Um...me?” I stumbled.

“Don’t tell me you were pushing for me to get a haircut and had no idea who was supposed to actually cut my hair! I mean, your name is Cut, I would think you could cut hair.” He said, snickering.

“I cannot cut hair. Ironic, I know.” I said, smiling. “I think we have a little money left over from the shopping. Take about twenty-five dollars and go to the nearest hair cuttery. I trust you not to try using any five finger discounts.”

“Okay.” He said simply. I handed him the leftover change and he promptly flew out the door. As I descended the stairs from his room, Lazuli came over to me.

“Where’d he take off to in such a hurry?” She asked.

“He went for a haircut.” I told her. She snorted.

“Seriously? I thought he’d never get one. I suggested it to him, and he said he’d get it cut if I shaved my head bald.” She said.

“I hope you don’t plan on doing that any time soon.” I chuckled.

“Speaking of bald, I can’t believe you said that the other me from the past wanted to be with some bald shorty. I should kill Trunks for making that happen to me.”  
“I guess she had different tastes than you. To be fair, he seemed like a nice enough person. Besides, she may have been technically the same as you, but she was completely different from you.”

“I sure hope I’m not like her. You said she smelled bad.”

I let out a small laugh at her comment. “It wasn’t really that bad, but yea, that would be one of the differences between you and her. But there was other stuff too. I would prefer you to her any day.”

“Thanks, but don’t think that means you’re getting off the hook. I want to have that spar. Now.” She said with a wicked grin.

A few minutes later we were set up in a gym-like room to spar. We weren’t going to be using any blasts or anything, so it was safe to do right inside the house.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” She asked me.

“The suit I usually wear is my favorite one, and last time I had a huge battle with you while wearing it, you messed it up pretty bad. I don’t know exactly how long it took Nomu to fix it, but I don’t want to be without it for that long again. You of all people should understand me not wanting to get my favorite outfit ruined.” I explained.

I stayed in my base form and we just mostly practiced jabs on each other. As usual, she packed a punch, and since I wasn’t Super Saiyan, it did a decent amount of damage. Every one of her blows landed on my unprotected torso. It hurt, and eventually I had to quit. But she promptly took me to my room to dote on me. It was somewhat painful when she ran her hands along my chest, but the pain was worth it. I caught myself staring at her beautiful blue eyes, which I now noticed had a hint of mischief in them.

“Your eyes...” I said without meaning to.

“I know, my eyes are adorable, aren’t they? I think they’re even better looking than yours.” She said with a smile. I giggled at her mock narcissism.

“I don’t know about that. I mean, mines can change colors.” I countered, using a fragment of Super Saiyan power to make my eyes flash green.

She leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. In this moment, I wondered how I could have ever thought that this would be wrong. It felt so right. When she finished, she swatted my chest playfully.

“Oh shut up. You know you’re lucky to have me.” She teased.

I just smiled up at her. She leaned down for another kiss, but then we heard the front door slam. Lapis was back. I tossed on a dark blue t-shirt, the one Gohan had given me. My body was still sore, but I got up and went downstairs to see what he looked like. Lapis was standing in the kitchen when we found him. He looked up at us.

“Like it?” He asked.

His hair was much shorter now. He no longer had bangs or anything, there was just a little bit of longer hair at the top of his head. It looked somewhat like Trunks’ hair did, except that the hair didn’t hang down to his eyes. It didn’t hang down at all, there was just some longer hair that lay across the top of his head, still with the part in the middle. I thought it looked interesting, it was different from the other men I’d seen on this planet.

“It looks good, a nice change up in my opinion.” I told him. “And once you put on the new clothes, I’m pretty sure no one will recognize you.”

“I think it looks weird.” Lazuli said. I could tell by her smirk that she was just trying to annoy him.

“What? Really?” He asked, surprised.

“So did you actually pay the barber?” I asked him.

“Sort of. I tried to hand it to him, but he was absolutely terrified and wouldn’t take it, so when he was finished, I just put the money on the counter and left it there.” He explained. “You know, I thought I would have a hard time getting used to not killing anymore. But to be honest, I’m kind of over being the big scary android. I just want to be normal.”

“We’ll need to get you a few more outfits if you want to blend in. I’m not sure how right now, but we’ll think of something.” I said.

I was honestly surprised about this. Based on how he was acting before, I thought Lapis would certainly have a harder time adjusting to the ‘no killing’ rule than his sister. But now it seems like he’s been wanting to quit for a while. The rest of the day passed by without anything out of the ordinary.

A couple of weeks later, I was back at the restaurant. I had cooked a lot of food to eat, more than I had previously. It was about ten to fifteen times the amount I had eaten before. I had been using the freezer to preserve the meat I had gathered. I didn’t realize before that Saiyans need to eat a lot more than other beings. That was probably why I wasn’t increasing my strength at the rate that the other Super Saiyans I ran into were.

As I came to set the plate of meat down at one of the tables, I saw a strange flying vehicle landing in front of the shop. It wasn’t a spaceship or anything, it looked more like a flying car. I could sense both Nomu and Trunks outside, and two other weaker ki signals that seemed familiar, but I couldn’t quite place why. I went to the door and opened it to greet them, and found myself face to face with Bulma.

“Cut! I hope you don’t mind the surprise visit.” She greeted.

“Um, no, not at all. Come in.” I answered, holding the door for them. I hoped I had enough food. I could cook some more if needed.

After Bulma walked through the door, Nomu and Trunks followed. The fourth and final person to walk in was Chi Chi. I hadn’t seen her since the night we’d had the argument about being friends with the androids. I tensed up. The four of them all took seats at the table next to the one that I had sat the meat on. The platter was big enough to take up that whole table, which is why no one sat there.

“Would you guys like some food? I can cook more meat if I need to.” I offered. “You guys take what you need from the platter, I’ll go make some more.”

I walked back to the kitchen to cook more meat, and when I turned around, I saw Chi Chi in there too. I hadn’t noticed before, but she had brought some vegetables with her.

“Oh, hey Chi Chi. Look, about last time we met, I’m really sorry for blowing up on you like that. Literally. You had a perfectly understandable reason to be upset with me.” I admitted to her.

“I know, but it’s in the past, Cut. Besides, it turns out you were right about the androids. Trunks thought they deserved a second chance too. When I first heard that he wanted to spare Eighteen, I was furious with him too. But it looks like it was the right call after all. I know that Gohan wouldn’t want me to hold a grudge against either you or Nomu over it.” She told me.

“I… Thank you for understanding, Chi Chi. You’ve been very hospitable to us, and it would have been a shame if we couldn’t come to an agreement.” I responded.

“Yea. So, I was thinking, maybe I should take you up on that offer to have some vegetables with your meat.” She suggested. Oh yeah, I had said something about that long ago.

“Yes, that sounds nice.”

So she cooked her vegetables and I cooked some more meat. When we were done, the two of us headed back to the table, where Trunks and Bulma were still eating.

“Who wants some veggies?” Chi Chi asked warmly. Trunks and Bulma promptly took some.

“Thank you both. The food is delicious.” Trunks said politely.

I smiled and placed some meat and vegetables onto a plate, and quickly dug in. Chi Chi’s vegetables went perfectly with the meat. She had cooked a lot of them too, so I was able to have how much I needed. I had just finished my third plate of food when Bulma spoke.

“So Cut, you’re probably wondering why we decided to drop in on you like this.” She stated.

“Actually, yes, I am. I hadn’t wanted to be rude, considering I’m on thin ice with a lot of you, but is there something I can help you with?” I asked carefully.

“We wanted to smooth things over with you and Nomu.” She informed me. “You see, Trunks went for a haircut yesterday, and the barber had a rather interesting story to tell him. Apparently Android Seventeen came there a couple of weeks ago and actually paid for the haircut. I guess the androids really have changed. And it’s thanks to you.”

“It is wonderful to hear how much you’ve helped them turn their actions around, my friend.” Nomu congratulated me.

“Ever since I heard about what happened to them, I knew they didn’t have to be evil forever. I’m very happy that you guys understand now.” I said, smiling. Trunks reached into his pockets and pulled out a stack of currency, handing it to me.

“Here. That’s enough money for the three of you to buy whatever you need. I’ll be heading back to the past later today for the tournament that my mom told us about, but that should be more than enough to last you until I get back.” He explained.

“Thank you, Trunks. And good luck at that tournament.” I replied. “There’s one more thing I was hoping to ask you guys. He got that haircut because he wanted to live a normal life and meet someone special. Are there any clubs or social establishments that you happen to know of?”

“There’s a club just outside of West City, and I don’t think the androids attacked there. He’s bound to meet someone there, but he’ll need to dress up for it. They’re having an event tomorrow night.” Bulma answered, handing me directions to the place.

“Alright. Thanks!” I told her.

Once they were done eating, they all said their goodbyes. Nomu flew back towards the ship, and the others piled back into the flying car, which took off towards Capsule Corporation. I ate the rest of the food and took off towards the androids’ living quarters.

I informed them about the event at the club, and Lapis agreed that we should go. I had to use a little of the money Trunks gave me to pick up a nice suit for myself, since I forgot to the day we went shopping for Lapis. The next night, the two of us were getting ready to go.

We came down the stairs, each wearing our suits. Lazuli was going to be our judge as far as how our suits looked.

“You guys look awesome.” She said to us both.

“Thanks, sis.” Lapis replied. She walked up and grabbed my collar.

“Remember, you’re mine. No doing anything with anyone else.” She warned.

“As if I would. The women here, for me, would mostly be the ‘damsel in distress’ type. I don’t care much for that.” I said to her.

“Good. Later, bro! Bring someone home with you!” She said as we were on our way out.

We followed the directions and flew towards the venue. We didn’t have any cars, and walking all the way there would take too long, so we had to fly. But we couldn’t fly the complete distance there.

“You know, I was coming with you to help you since it’s been a while since you’ve talked to humans, but I haven’t communicated with them much either.” I admitted.

“We’ll figure something out.” Lapis said, mimicking my response from when we went shopping.

“We’ll have to land just a little ways from the place and walk the rest of the way there.” I told him.

“What? But why?” He questioned.

“Because if people see you flying, at the very least, it will look suspicious. It might even blow your cover completely. Most of the inhabitants of this planet can’t fly.”

So when we got close to the place, we landed to go the rest of the way on foot. The venue was big enough to be seen from a distance, so we knew we were close. Still, the darkness of the night concealed our flight, so we landed without making a scene. We began to walk.

“Wow. Walking like this is more tiring than I thought.” Lapis complained.

“I know. But just be glad you’re not running.”

We finally made it to the venue. The embarrassing part was when the gentleman at the door asked us to pay the fee. I had no idea how much it was. I pulled out the stack of currency and handed it to Lapis, who counted it out and gave the gentleman the correct amount. But I hadn’t planned on what happened next.

“Can we see your ID?” He asked.

“Um…” I stammered. They never asked for anything like that on the other planets. I turned to Lapis. “Do you know what that is?”

“He wants to see your identification.” Lapis responded.

“He wants me to identify myself?” I asked, confused.

“No, he wants to see a driver’s license.” The android informed me.

“Do you have that? I don’t think I have that.” I told Lapis.

“No, I’m pretty sure neither of us has one.” He responded.

“Well, um…. We…. I…. Is there… maybe some… other way..?” I stumbled.

“I’m sorry, but if you don’t have identification-” The gentleman started before Lapis grabbed his arm.

“Listen up, human.” He spat. “Look at me. Do you recognize me?”

The gentleman’s eyes went wide. “Y-you're one of the androids!” Lapis covered his mouth.

“That’s right. Now I’ve been very nice to you humans lately and even paid your little fee. But if you don’t let me and my friend pass, I’m going to be very upset.” His glare made the gentleman flinch as he took his hand away from his mouth.

“Okay, you may go!” He told us quickly.

“We weren’t supposed to do that, but we didn’t really have a choice.” I whispered to Lapis as we walked in.

The venue was quite fancy, certainly the most upscale place on this planet. Easily in the top three of the nicest places I’ve ever seen. There were a lot of flashing lights and loud music. [Unknowingly, Lapis and I got separated.] We waded through the crowds of people to the dance floor, which was packed. Many people were dressed just as fancily as us, and I could see a few women that Lapis may be interested in. I turned around to ask him if he liked any of them, but he was nowhere to be found. I had lost him in the sea of people.

I noticed that the venue had two levels, and there was a banister overlooking the dance floor. It took a while, but I made my way to the second level and looked down on the dance floor. I finally spotted Lapis, and he was dancing with a woman. I smiled, and decided to retreat to the edges of the venue for the time being.

As I leaned against the wall, I noticed some strange ki signals appearing close to the place. I could sense Saiyans, Namekians, and humans. Among them, I recognized Prince Vegeta and even Krillin. I guessed that Trunks had brought them here from the past for some reason. To have a celebration, maybe? Or they might have wanted to see how we were doing. However, I didn’t sense Trunks at all.

[Lapis]

Lapis saw Cut wade into the sea of people ahead of him, but had trouble keeping up with his friend. Before long, he couldn’t find Cut anywhere. He was getting uncomfortable in a place as crowded as this. Maybe he should just go home, and they can come back when there’s a few less people. He turned and began to edge towards the exit. The music was so loud, he could barely hear anything. He had gotten to a quieter spot when he bumped into a woman.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” She quickly apologized.

“Um, it’s okay.” He responded, already turning to leave.

“Wait!” The woman called. He stopped and turned around. “Would you like to dance? With me?”

Lapis figured he might as well, after all, the whole reason for coming here was to meet someone. “Sure.”

The two made their way back towards the dance floor. Lapis took the opportunity to get a good look at the girl. She was a young girl, about the same age that he looked to be. She had dark brown hair and matching eyes, and a small mouth which was set in a smile. Her voice was high pitched, but pleasant and not at all annoying. She was decent enough looking, he supposed.

By the time they got to the dance floor, there was a slower song playing. He had his arm around her shoulder, with his opposite hand intertwined with hers. This was all so new to him, being this close and intimate with a human. Yet, it felt right. In this moment, he wondered why he had thought this was wrong. He didn’t notice the girl lean up to his ear.

“Want to get some fresh air?” She asked, loudly so he could hear her. He nodded, rather than trying to shout his answer back to her.

They made their way to an outside balcony, where no other people were, and they could hear each other clearly. The girl turned to him and smiled.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Lapis. And you?” He answered.

“Rose. Nice to meet you.” She told him.

“So, you come here often?” He asked.

“I’ve only been here a couple of times before. The crowded space really gets to me.”

“Yeah, me too. It’s actually my first time here.”

For a while, there was silence. Lapis wasn’t really sure what to say next. He thought she was interesting enough, but he never really had the chance to be a smooth talker.

“If I tell you something, will you please not hurt me?” She suddenly asked in a tiny voice.

“Of course. I wouldn’t hurt you!” He said somewhat frantically. For some reason, he really didn’t want her to be afraid of him.

“I know who you really are.” She said.

“Huh?”

“You’re one of the androids, right?” She asked him. Lapis’ eyes went wide. He was pretty convinced that it would be hard to recognize him. Then again, that guy at the door recognized him.

“I...” He trailed off.

“It’s okay. I don’t think you’re truly a bad person.” She assured him.

“Really, you don’t? I… I didn’t think anyone would ever accept me.” He said, looking down.

“I was standing in that crowd of people when you deflected the other android’s blast. You saved me. I knew you weren’t that bad when you did that.” She revealed.

“Yea, I haven’t wanted to kill people for a long time. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t an android.” He said.

“You’re a lot nicer than that other android. She always robs the clothing stores and sometimes kills the owner. You’re not like her. The entrance fee here is 500 zeni, and you still actually pay when you want something.” Lapis began laughing at that comment. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that the guy I came here with laughed at me when I said that.”

“Wait, you came here with another guy?”

“Yea. Funny story, actually. He’s dating my sister.”

“You have a sister?”

“Yea, the other android. She’s my sister.”

“Oh.”

“Yea. The guy wanted to help me find a girlfriend, so he took me here. I guess he didn’t want me to feel like a third wheel.”

“He sounds nice.”

“Nicer than I would have imagined. Between you and me though, my sister’s totally got him wrapped around her finger. I was pretty sure I’d never find someone like that.”

Rose giggled at his comment. “Well, call me crazy, but I think you’re a sweet guy. I know this a little fast, but do you want-”

She stopped mid-sentence. Lapis looked up to see her eyes wide and a strange, fearful expression on her face. She started… melting. Last he checked, humans didn’t melt. But somehow she was melting. Pretty soon, all that was left of her was the dress she was wearing, and her shoes.

“Rose, no!” Lapis shouted.

As the now empty dress fell to the ground, a green, reptilian tail with a needle on the end was revealed to be behind it. The tail retreated into a dark corner. Lapis’s eyes followed it and he found himself staring at a pair of monstrous eyes.

“There you are, Seventeen. I would have never found you if not for that sweet, sweet girl.” The monster said. His voice sounded raw and snake-like.

“What did you do to her?” Lapis demanded.

The monster stepped into the light. It was green and resembled a giant, green, humanoid cockroach, with a strange needle tail.

“I absorbed her. But don’t worry, you’ll be joining her soon.” The creature drawled.

“Absorb this!” Lapis cried, throwing his fist into the creature’s face. He was shocked when it had no effect.

Next, he charged up a ki blast and hurled it at the creature, who instantly deflected it. Lapis launched into a full scale assault, but the creature blocked all of his blows. The tail lashed out and whipped him across the outdoor balcony. Lapis quickly stood back up, but the creature had already crossed the distance to him and gripped his throat.

“It’s time to get absorbed, Seventeen. Once you and Eighteen are part of me, I’ll be unstoppable!” The creature finished, suddenly punching Lapis and sending him crashing through the windows and back into the venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that’s the end of chapter 12. That ended up being even longer than I thought it would be. I really struggled with some parts of the chapter. I was intending to show more details of the sparring session, but my brain just failed me. So what I might do is make another story that is somewhat of a spin-off to this one, where I could post ‘deleted scenes’ that I can’t fully develop within the story itself. This would also allow me to put some lemon content there. I can’t put a lemon chapter in the main story because there are youngsters reading this. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I have three more that were originally planned, though I may tack on another one at the end. The next chapter will have what is probably going to be the biggest fight in this story. As always, reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!
> 
> Next Time: Cell has shown up, but Trunks is away! Can Cut and the others deal with this threat? Or can they at least keep him from reaching his perfect form until Trunks returns?


	13. Cut vs. Cell Full Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell has shown up, but Trunks is away! Can Cut and the others deal with this threat? Or can they at least keep him from reaching his perfect form until Trunks returns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been exactly three months since I’ve last updated. But this chapter I think will be worth the wait. As it turns out, this will be the last real chapter in the story, because now I’m going to be writing a sequel. There are a lot of surprises in this one, so enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC’s.

I had been wondering what all those warriors were doing here when I heard a loud crash. I looked up and saw people screaming and running away from what had apparently just landed in the middle of the dance floor. The music stopped abruptly. A few larger men were running towards the commotion. I guessed they were the security. As I took a closer look at what landed on the floor, I realized what, or rather who, it was: Lapis. People were already freaking out, so there was no more use being subtle. I jumped slash flew down there to pull him up. 

“Lapis, what happened?” I ask, helping him up.

“Look out!” He shouted, and I turned just in time to avoid being stabbed with a large needle attached to… a tail? What?! As I looked back at the spot I had just jumped from, I saw a hideous, green monster preparing to attack again. I acted quickly and kicked the monster away. For some reason, all of those energies that I thought were Krillin, Vegeta, and others were coming from him.

I looked around. Many people were screaming and running from the monster, but the place wasn’t completely evacuated yet. We couldn’t really fight him here. I turned to Lapis.

“Listen, we need to get out of here for now, maybe come back and fight him. Our clothes aren’t meant for battle and they’ll be destroyed in seconds if we fight in them. We need to go change.” I told him.

“No, I want to kill him!” Lapis rebelled, charging and punching the monster further away.

“What are you doing? We need to go!” I shouted.

“You don’t get it, Cut. He killed Rose!” Lapis yelled.

“Rose?” I said, confused. Of course, the woman he was talking to. 

“Yes. She… she knew who I was, but she was willing to forgive me! I had found her. I had found my mate, but then that ugly overgrown cockroach killed her!”

My heart broke for Lapis. It really did. He finally found someone who would accept him, only to have it all snatched away by… whatever this thing was. 

“We can make him pay, but we need to change clothes. And his power level is even higher than mines, so we might need to get Trunks. We have to go.” I said in what was supposed to be a calming voice.

By this time, the monster was coming at us again. I punched it away and flew out of the venue, Lapis reluctantly following. Capsule Corporation was on our way back, so maybe we could stop there and get Trunks first. But as I looked back, the monster was right on top of us. If it followed me back there, it could potentially get Bulma. I fired a blast volley at the creature, but he was barely phased. 

“Accept it, Seventeen. You and Eighteen will become a part of me. Once I absorb you, we shall become the ultimate being!”

“This thing’s after you and her?” I asked Lapis as we flew.

“I guess so.” He answered. 

The creature lunged at us again, but was knocked away. Nomu had come to help us.

“Cut, I sensed your energy rising and thought it odd. Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Not really. We’re being attacked by… I’m not sure what. But it’s after Lapis and Lazuli. It has killed at least one of the inhabitants here and possibly more. It needs to be stopped.” I informed him.

“But its power is higher than even yours at your maximum.” Nomu pointed out.

“Yea, we’ll need to see if we can get Trunks. Lapis and I will head back to Capsule Corporation to get Trunks. Can you just hold that creature off long enough so he can’t follow us?” I asked Nomu.

“Yes. But please hurry.” Nomu said, powering up and taking a fighting stance. The creature was coming.

“Thanks. Please be careful, we’ll be back to help if you need it as soon as possible.” I said as I turned around.

“I barely know you, but thanks. Again.” Lapis called to Nomu as we flew towards Capsule Corporation.

We flew as fast as we could to Trunks’ home. Once we landed in front, we pounded on the front door furiously. After a while, the speaker’s communication system activated and Bulma’s voice came through on it.

“What’s the big idea?! Can’t you wait a minute?” Her irate voice demanded.

“We’ve got a situation, Bulma. Where’s Trunks?” I said.

“Cut? I thought you were at the event with Seventeen.” She said, surprised.

“We were, but a strange creature attacked it.” I told her. I heard a sigh. A few seconds later, the door opened and Bulma motioned to us to come inside. We did.

“As I said, a strange creature attacked us at the event. Apparently it attacked Lapis first. Get this, I could sense multiple power levels coming from it, and I recognized two of them as Prince Vegeta and a warrior I met in the past named Krillin.” I explained.

“Oh no. It’s Cell.” Bulma said in a worried tone.

“Cell?” I asked.

“Trunks told me about running into this creature in the past.” She explained.

“Speaking of Trunks, where is he?” Lapis spoke up.

“He’s still at the galaxy tournament in the past.” Bulma said.

“Oh yeah, that.” I muttered.

“Cell is bio-android created by Dr. Gero. He wants to destroy the planet, if not the universe. If he gets Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, he’ll become too powerful for even Trunks to defeat.” She explained to us. I thought when I was in the past, Krillin said something about saving the Eighteen of his time from some monster. I guess this explains that. “In the past, he became ‘perfect’, and he killed both Trunks and Goku.”

“So that’s why Kakarot was dead there, too?” I asked.

“Yeah. Trunks got wished back to life, but Goku didn’t want to.” She told us.

“Okay, so it sounds like we need to defeat him before he gets the other androids and becomes too strong.” I stated. “But Trunks isn’t back yet.”

“Cut, you’re the strongest one here since Trunks is gone.” She said pleadingly.

“I’ll do it.” I told her. “We need to get home and change, and then I’ll fight him with everything I have. Lapis, the thing is after you, so stay with Nomu and me. We need strength in numbers right now.”

Without really saying goodbye, Lapis and I quickly departed from Capsule Corporation and flew towards their quarters. 

“Cut!” I heard Nomu’s voice. I turned to see him flying towards me. “I am sorry, but the creature got away.” 

“He could be heading for Lazuli then. I don’t know how he’d know where she is, but if he does find her, we need to be there to stop him.” I said.

“Are you sure it is wise to fight him?” Nomu asked.

“Trunks is still at that tournament, so I don’t have a choice. I really don’t want to let anyone else down.” I told him.

“Cut, you have let no one down yet-”

“Yea, I did. I let Farsei die, I let Gohan die. I want to make a difference for once!” I exclaimed.

Nomu’s eyes widened, and he took a step back. “Cut, I do not mean to intrude, but through our mind link I saw a flash of a painful memory. Would you like to discuss it?”

What I was just thinking about was something I hadn’t thought about in a long time, even when hearing about Nomu defeating Cooler. And it was something I never told anyone. But Nomu was someone I trusted.

“Do you ever wonder how I got away from Cooler the day he killed my parents?” I asked him.

[Flashback]

I flew away as fast as I could, but Cooler stayed on top of me. Both of my parents had just been murdered in front of my eyes, eyes which now had tears flowing freely from them. I wanted to stay alive so I could avenge them, but a blast forced me to dodge to the right, after which Cooler cornered me. I was so scared, I didn’t know what to do.

“Leave my brother alone!” I heard a voice shout. Cooler was suddenly knocked away. 

“Scallio, he killed mom and dad!” I shouted frantically to my rescuer, who was my older brother Scallio.

“I know. And he’s going to pay for that.” Scallio said, powering up. His power was no match for Cooler’s. 

“You are too weak to do anything to me. Accept your fate, filthy Saiyans!” Cooler spat.

“Don’t fight him!” I called out.

“Spinak, get out of here. I’ll hold him off while you escape.” Scallio turned around and told me.

“But what about you?” I sobbed. He gave me a reassuring look.

“I’ll be okay. You just get out of here.” He told me. I nodded and went to a space pod, got in it, and took off.

I never saw my brother again after that.

[End Flashback]

“I was so scared that day that it was easy to convince myself that he would somehow live through his encounter. I realized later how foolish that was, but it was too late. He probably got killed.” I finished explaining.

“It was not your fault.” Nomu attempted. 

“The reason I’ve never told anyone about him before was that there could have been more people like Cooler out there who want to kill the remaining Saiyans. There are so few of us, and I wanted to make sure no one like that came after my brother. But I know you’re not like that.”

I took a moment to think about what I just told him. Surely he was safe to tell, and plus he already had a hint of it. 

“So yeah, it looks like it’s up to me to stop this crazy monster, but I can’t do it like this. We need to change clothes.” I told Nomu. “Can you come with us just in case he tries something while we’re changing?

“Yes, I will.” Nomu answered. We took off towards the living quarters again.

“What am I going to wear? I don’t have any clothes besides this and the ones I usually wear. They’re strong enough to take a few hits, but then everyone will know who I am when they see me and I won’t be able to blend in anymore.” Lapis complained.

“Maybe just wear the white shirt and not the black one on top.” I offered. 

“I guess I don’t have any better ideas.” He conceded.

We touched down in front of their living quarters. I quickly made my way to the door and opened it, going to my room to change back into my armor. Lazuli noticed us coming back and came up to us.

“You’re back this soon? Where’s the girl you were supposed to bring home?” She playfully asked her brother.

“We actually have trouble. Can you-” He started to answer, but was cut off by the sound of the front door being blown off.

“What was that?” She asked.

“A monster who’s after you and your brother. We need to quickly change and then I’ll take care of him. We need him away from the civilians.” I said quickly.

“I will try to drive him away.” Nomu said, heading towards the entrance.

I quickly ducked into my room and changed as fast as I could into my usual outfit and armor. Lapis also changed into his usual attire, minus his black top shirt, in his own room. I slipped on my shoes and gauntlets and raced to the entrance to find both Nomu and Lazuli fighting with Cell. I surprised him with a punch that sent him flying back outside.

But we didn’t stop there. Nomu and I used the same ‘driving away’ method to drive him to a place away from the city. It was a mountainous area. Lapis and Lazuli followed us. I would have told them to stay away if I had thought about it.

“I have no idea who you two are, but I can already tell you hold incredible power.” The monster known as Cell said once we stopped.

“I can say the same to you. I take it this is your full power?” I said to him. He took a moment and powered up. It seemed that he was indeed showing his full power. “Listen, I can’t let you get either of the androids.”

“I’m afraid that’s not up to you. I need to absorb them to obtain perfection. And if you get in my way, I’ll have to destroy you.” He said.

I powered up to Super Saiyan and decided to go full power from the start. This battle was different than the others I had so far. 

“Nomu, you stay and make sure he doesn’t get those two. I’ll fight him alone.” I told Nomu.

“Are you sure? He seems dangerous.” My friend voiced his concern.

“He is dangerous, but I don’t think he knows how to suppress his power much. He’s only a little stronger than me right now. I can do this.” I said with confidence.

“Ah, you seem quite sure of yourself.” Cell commented.

“To be honest, this is the kind of battle I’ve been waiting for. I need to win, but I’m looking forward to this fight. So what are we waiting for?” I finished.

With that, I rushed forward and threw a punch which he blocked. He quickly retaliated with a punch of his own, but I blocked it. We each threw a flurry of punches and kicks at each other, but they were all blocked.

Cell’s power level was slightly higher than mines, but I knew I could still defeat him. I shot a small flurry of ki blasts at him, and rushed him while he was deflecting them. I landed a punch on the creature, and with that led into a combo. I threw about five or six more punches, and then alternated by jumping up and using one of my feet to kick him. Before he fully recovered from that, I hit him with a strong punch that sent him backwards. I chased him down and hit him again. When I reached him a second time, I used both fists to pummel him before sending him flying one more time. As he was still flying backwards, I fired a full power energy wave which landed a direct hit on the creature.

I had used a decent bit of energy doing that, but I still had a lot more. I silently got a little bit of what I used up back as Cell recovered from the assault. 

“A fairly decent effort, I suppose. But it will not be sufficient.” Cell said.

He rushed at me. I tried to punch him, but he landed a blow on me first, starting his own combo. I felt his fist in my face and chest as he landed blow after blow on me. Eventually his tail whipped me and knocked me back. I barely saw him put his hands together in a weird fashion.

“Kamehameha!”

Just as I managed to recover, I saw an energy wave coming at me. I couldn’t avoid it. The blast crashed into me, sending me hurling to the ground. I vaguely remembered coming across some information that said Kakarot had used that move.

I got to my feet, having much more fight left in me and rose into the air. He suddenly phased in front of me and used his tail in sort of a stabbing motion. I dodged desperately, as I did not know what would happen if it got me, but he kept trying it. Tired of using my energy for that, I managed to grab his tail and slam him into the ground with it. As soon as I let him go, he jumped back a few feet, doing sort of a midair somersault in the process.

I fired a blast volley at him, but he dodged all the blasts and reached me. He hit me once, but I predicted his next move. I countered and hit him, then leaned back and used both my feet to kick him into the air. I then phased above him and slammed him down with my hands folded together.

I landed back onto the ground across from where he once again got to his feet. So far I was doing pretty good not using too much of my energy. Cell snickered and then… something happened.

At first I thought my vision was blurring. But only Cell seemed to be appearing double. Soon enough, there were three clones of Cell standing beside the original. In other words, there appeared to be four Cells. But how?

They all rushed at me. At first, I figured that three of them were illusions and only one was the real one. But I felt each one of them punching and kicking me once they had me surrounded. I swung my arms wildly, but that didn’t seem to be helping me at all. Eventually, I used an explosive wave to blow them all off of me, after which I took to the sky and the Cells gave chase. I fired a blast volley toward the pack, and two of them were hit. The other two reached me and I began a physical exchange with them. Surprisingly, I was doing well against them. I had landed several hits on the two and was about to knock them away when a third one came and broke my combo. After that I began losing. I eventually started to block all of the attacks from the three when I saw the fourth one coming. But something grabbed it and tossed it away. One of the Cells near me was also grabbed away. I used energy waves in each hand to simultaneously fire at the remaining two. I looked down to see Nomu standing near the two downed Cells. 

“It appeared that you needed assistance.” He informed me.

“Yeah, I guess.” I replied. To be honest, I had wanted to fight Cell one on one. But I was indeed struggling, thanks to his duplication technique. “Each one is weak, so just don’t let them surround you.”

Two Cells came at each of us. I was handling my two just fine, but I could see Nomu struggling. I’d help him as soon as I was done with mine. I was blocking their attacks and trying to find an opening when I heard her voice.

“Eat this, ugly!” Lazuli suddenly kicked one of them away. As I blocked the other’s attacks with one hand, I could see Lapis helping Nomu out too. Now we each had one to deal with.

I quickly attacked the Cell in front of me with a barrage of punches. My last one knocked him to the ground and he was slow on getting up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the other Cells also beaten on the ground. I started to charge an energy wave to finish mines off when they all suddenly slid back into one form. Cell had abandoned his strategy, seeing how it was no longer working.

“Nomu, I need you guys to keep attacking him.” I said. They all complied and attacked Cell at once.

There was an old finishing move I used to have, but it required me to focus my energy. I had to get my ki control just right for this. I hadn’t practiced the move since I became a Super Saiyan, so it would take me a while to get my ki control right. But once I did, the attack was sure to be devastating.

I placed my open hands out in front of me, close together so that my thumbs were crossing, and summoned my power. I would use most of my remaining energy for this. If it failed, I’d have a little bit left to defend myself, but that’s it. But I was confident that this move wouldn’t fail. Once I summoned all the energy I would use, I focused really hard to concentrate it all into a tiny ball of ki. The energy was hard to keep like that. It threatened to spill out, but after a minute or so, I managed to get a stable hold on it. I then carefully turned both my body and the energy ball to face Cell, keeping the exact same posture and the energy ball in the same angle in front of my hands, like my body and the energy ball were some kind of statue. Once I had the energy aligned perfectly with Cell’s body (no pun intended), I called out to the others to get clear.

“Hey guys, I need you to get away from him!” I called. 

The androids didn’t seem to hear me, but Nomu ushered the two of them away. I guess he knew because of the mind link. I saw all three of them jump out of the way, leaving Cell wide open for my attack.

“Shining Explosion!” I cried.

The energy ball expanded into a small energy wave, about the size of a Death Beam. The energy wave shot out and contacted Cell’s midsection, pushing him back. I quickly transferred all of the energy to the exact spot where it touched Cell. After that, I let it all go.

The entire area was engulfed in a huge ki explosion, almost like a bomb had gone off. This was what I called the Shining Explosion, my secret finishing move. I hadn’t been sure how effective it would be, but seeing and feeling it tearing Cell apart, I knew it was a force to be reckoned with.

“It’s… incredible.” I heard Nomu say.

The androids looked on with wide eyes, their hair being blown back by the explosion. As the light faded, I descended to the ground and fell to my knees, letting my Super Saiyan form drop. I was exhausted. After I got a minute to rest, I’d check and see if Cell was still alive or not. But for now, I needed to stay put. I felt two hands on my shoulders.

“Are you okay?” A voice asked. I looked behind me to see Lazuli. I gave her a faint smile.

“Yeah. Just a bit exhausted from doing that move.” I wanted to say more, but I couldn’t.

Her hands came around me and she wrapped me in a hug from behind. I just relished it. We stayed like that for a while. I eventually spoke again.

“Thanks for helping me out back there. You did great. You all did.” I praised her. I shrugged her off and stood up. “Let’s make sure he’s down for good.”

“I think he’s down for good.” Lapis responded.

I had started to walk to the huge crater which had been created in the terrain, but I stopped at his response. He was already there. I took to the sky and flew over to him to get a look at what he was seeing. 

I saw Cell lying on the ground. Well, part of him, anyway. His legs and lower half were missing. They seemed to have been blown clean off. It was a gruesome, but welcome sight. 

“Alright, I think I took care of him.” I announced. 

“With my help, of course.” Lazuli said, walking up behind me.

“Our help.” Lapis corrected her.

“Oh come on. All you did was-” Lazuli started to argue with her brother, but stopped at a sharp movement on the ground which also caught my eye.

Cell was still moving. His hands twitched at first. Then, his arms moved, almost as if he was trying to sit up. I watched in fascinated horror as the monster started to hover in the air, turning himself upright. He started grunting, with his fists balled up. I wasn’t sure what he was doing. Then, it happened.

He sprouted new legs. He was completely fine.

“He… he has the ability to regenerate, the one only a Namek should have!” Nomu exclaimed in surprise.

Shoot. I had already used most of my energy in that attack. It was supposed to kill him! I hadn’t really thought about what I could do with the energy I saved though. Escape? Maybe, but then he could easily get Lapis and Lazuli and become a stronger being than I could ever hope to become. I was sure that, had another attack simply disintegrated him while he was still without legs, that would have killed him. But I didn’t know that he could regenerate, and there was no way I could pull off another attack like that. Maybe if both androids and Nomu all fire their energy at once…

“That was an interesting attack.” Cell stated. “But it wasn’t enough to put me down.”

Maybe if Nomu kept him distracted, I could somehow get a senzu bean. But I had no idea where Gohan had gotten them from. I dropped to my knees, filled with despair.

“No...” I muttered. I didn’t know what to do.

“Get up! You look pathetic.” I heard Lazuli’s harsh voice. But I couldn’t get up. I couldn’t stop asking myself how we were supposed to win.

But I suddenly felt her hands physically pull me to my feet. She glared at me.

“If we want to beat this thing, we have to fight.” She said firmly.   
I nodded and turned to Cell. Once she stepped away from me a bit, I went back into my Super Saiyan form. As I prepared to fight, Nomu and Lapis joined us. The four of us were going to attack him all at once, giving it everything we had.

Nomu fired a ki blast at the creature, which hit. I immediately followed, rushing in to deliver a physical assault. But we ended up in another rapid exchange with neither of us getting the upper hand. Lapis came to attack him from behind during that. He got a few hits in, but eventually Cell whipped him away with his tail. Nomu and Lazuli came up on either side of him, but he jumped back and released a shock-wave that sent all of us to the ground.

“At last, the time has come to attain my perfect form.” Cell drawled out. 

But a ki blast halted any plans he had of making good on that. None of us had thrown it, as it had come from the opposite direction from where we were.

“Your plans of reaching perfection are over, Cell!” 

I looked over to where the voice was with a feeling of relief. Sure enough, Trunks stood there, in his Super Saiyan form, ready to defeat Cell. His hair was longer, he didn’t have his sword, and his jacket had the sleeves cut off. But otherwise, he looked the same as before. He flew over to us.

“Are you guys okay? I came as soon as I got back and heard that Cell was on the loose.” He said to us.

“We are still alive for now. But this monster is very powerful.” Nomu answered him.

“Still, he wasn’t as tough as you were, Trunks. I’m pretty confident that you can take care of him.” I said.

“I can. His complete form would give us a lot of trouble, but as he is right now, he’s no match for me. So I need you and Nomu to protect the androids. I’ll take care of Cell.” He instructed.

“Alright, will do.” I responded.

We watched as Trunks did battle with Cell. It was obvious that Trunks was stronger, as Cell couldn’t even hit him. Also, Trunks power level was much higher than Cell’s. Soon this crisis would be over. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“You were ready to give up, weren’t you?” Lazuli asked me.

“I didn’t want to give up, it’s just… I didn’t know what to do.” I replied.

“You can’t do that.” She said. “Even if you don’t think you can win, you have to go down fighting. You’re a tough kid. You can always get through it, I know you can. Don’t let me see you do that again, understand?” 

“Yes.” I replied. “But, I was trying to think of a plan-”

“That seems more like your friend’s job. He’s not as strong as you. He’d have to rely on strategy, not you.” 

“But sometimes strategy is necessary. That’s the reason you’re so much harder to beat than Lapis. You try to fight smart, and he doesn’t.” 

“Hm?” It seemed she didn’t know how to respond to that.

“You know, with Nomu’s strategy, my strength, and your mix of both, I bet we’d make a pretty good team. Lapis wouldn’t be too bad to team up with, but he would need to hone his skills somewhere.” I told her.

I turned my attention back to the battle, where Cell was highly damaged and cursing Trunks.

“No! No! This can’t be!” The monster exclaimed in anguish.

“It’s over, Cell!” Trunks said with an air of finality. A low, malicious laughter could be heard coming from Cell. “What’s so funny?”

“If I can’t have my perfection, no one gets out of here alive. RAAAAAGGGGHHHH!” Suddenly Cell seemed to power up, and he turned from green to red. 

“W-what’s going on? What are you doing?” Trunks demanded.

“In three minutes, I will self destruct and be gone forever. But I’m taking you and the entire planet with me!”

“What?” Trunks exclaimed.

Oh no. I thought we had won, but if we didn’t do something fast, we were all going to die.

“Quick, we must get to the ship and escape the planet. We can revive it with the Namekian dragon balls when we get a chance!” Nomu told us.

“Three minutes. It’ll take us longer than that just to get to the ship. We’d never escape in time.” I told him truthfully.

“No, how could I let this happen? I should have been able to beat him!” Trunks lamented on his hands and knees. I ran up to him.

“Trunks, is your time machine nearby? Maybe we can throw him into it and send him to an empty space or something!” I said frantically.

“It’s at my house. There’s no time to get it.” He replied solemnly.

Once again, I tried to come up with something, but I had no idea what we could do. It was hopeless-

“METEOR CHARGE!” I suddenly heard Lapis shout, flying towards Cell.

“What are you doing?” Lazuli yelled to her brother worriedly.

“Lapis, wait!” I shouted, flying after him. Even as he reached Cell and pushed him into the sky, I stayed with him. He had been serious about practicing that move, and it seemed that now he was ready to use it. “Don’t do it! You’ll die!”

“I know. But thanks to you, I don’t have to die a murderer. I can die doing something good for once because you saved me from Trunks. Thank you for that. Thank you for accepting me and trying to help me, even when I was trying to get rid of you. My sister couldn’t have picked a better person to be with. Take care of her for me, okay?” 

I didn’t get to answer as they ascended into orbit and I could no longer follow. I helplessly sunk back to the ground and collapsed to my knees again. I looked to the sky, waiting for the explosion. It didn’t take long before I saw the sky light up with a beautiful and terrible shine. I felt Cell’s ki disappear. He was gone. But I knew he wasn’t the only one.

“Goodbye, Lapis. You were much more than the ‘jealous brother’ I mistook you for. You really are a true hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes- So that’s the end of chapter 13. In the three months I didn’t update this fic, I was coming up with about five or six sagas for this series. As such, giving Cut a brother was part of that unplanned stuff. I hope it didn’t seem cheap. I don’t know if I’ll get around to writing all of them, but I’m definitely writing the next one. So as I said, there’s a sequel coming, so I won’t be doing the extra chapters I originally planned because the sequel will cover them. There’s an epilogue that I’m putting up at the same time as this chapter, so no need to wait. Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of an epic journey. But where one journey ends, another always begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the last chapter in this story, but don’t worry, because there’s a sequel coming. This chapter is kind of just tying up loose ends and concluding the story. 
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC’s.

I slowly rose from my hands and knees back to my feet. Lapis… he had sacrificed his life to save Earth, and all of us. But I wished there could have been another way. Soon enough the others came over to where I was.

“He… he saved us.” Trunks said.

“Though we started out as enemies, I will remember him as an ally.” Nomu declared.

For the next few moments, all was silent. I took that moment to silently further pay my respects to the person I had come to respect. When I died, he would be another person I would see in the afterlife. I was suddenly jostled from my thoughts and violently shoved to the ground. I looked up to see Lazuli, her face livid. 

“You idiot! Why did you teach him that stupid move?!” She shouted. When I didn’t answer her, she grabbed the front of my armor roughly and pulled me up. “Well? Answer me!”

“I didn’t teach him the move. He started practicing on his own-”

“Shut up!”

“But you told me-”

“I said shut up! You should have told him not to do it!”

“But he tried to talk Lapis out of it, I heard him.” Trunks spoke up. “Please, calm down-

“Don’t tell me to calm down! This is all your fault! If you would have just finished Cell off while you had the chance, my brother would still be alive!” She shouted at Trunks.

“I’m sorry-” Trunks started.

“No you’re not! You think I forgot that you tried to kill him? He’s the only family I had and now he’s dead!”

I didn’t really know what to do to calm her down. I saw her bury her face in her hands and sob for a few seconds, before suddenly flying away. I turned to Trunks. “I have to agree with her on one thing. You were stronger than Cell. How did you let that happen?”

“I wasn’t expecting him to do something like that. It caught me off guard. I failed, and I’m sorry.” Trunks explained.

“I guess it happens to the best of us. Besides, we’d all be even worse off if you hadn’t shown up when you did. And this isn’t a time for us to be fighting. What’s done is done. So thanks for at least saving the rest of the world from him.” I told Trunks.

“Yeah.” Trunks said. “Well, I guess I’d better get back home and tell Mom what happened. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

“See you later, Trunks.” I told him as he flew away. I looked to Nomu. “I think I’ll stay in the ship for a while if it’s okay with you.”

“Of course.” Nomu replied simply. 

And with that, the two of us took off. Once we got back to the ship, we each used the healing chamber. Usually the healing chamber doubled as a shower, but I took a separate one anyway while Nomu made a few fixes to my suit. Once I got done showering, I threw on a training onesie and came back out. It was two in the morning, but I couldn’t sleep. I guess Nomu couldn’t either, as he was out there too.

“It was not your fault.” He said to me.

“I know. But I miss him already. I loved playing video games with him, sparring with him, and even having our little silly arguments. I didn’t love him in the same way I do his sister, but I really liked having him around, and I felt like he deserved a second chance.” I explained.

“Yes, and you made sure he got one. It is true that he is gone, but because of you he was able to leave this world knowing that in the end, he saved it. That is much better than a death at Trunks’ hands would have been. We all will die someday, the question is whether or not we leave the world better than we found it. I didn’t think it was possible, but Lapis did. The entire planet would be gone if not for him. I’m sure he is very grateful to you for that.” Nomu said.

“Yea, he told me before he died. I guess it is a good thing.” I agreed, still sad.

A knock at our spaceship door stole our attention. Not too many people knew where our ship was, nor would too many people come knocking. Nomu and I exchanged glances, and then I got up to answer the door. I opened it to find Lazuli there. She still looked angry, but I guess she wanted to talk at least.

“I don’t have anywhere to live.” She said bluntly.

“Um… you don’t?” I asked, confused.

“That freak destroyed our house, remember?” She said, seemingly starting to get angry.

“Oh yea. I guess you want to stay here?” I asked hesitantly.

“Well, you led that monster to our house. What do you think? Now either let me in, or I’ll blow up this ship and you’ll be homeless too.” I put my head down in defeat.

“Come in.” I said. She wasted no time coming in and sitting down on one of the chairs. She sighed.

“Look, I’m sorry about yelling at you earlier, okay? I know it wasn’t your fault.” She told me.

“It’s fine. Would you believe me if I told you I know what it’s like losing a brother?”

She stayed in the ship with us for the next week or so. While in there, we used the training systems on the ship, and sometimes sparred outside. Nomu and I trained together too, but it was rare that the three of us all trained together. I could adjust my power level to match Nomu’s, but Lazuli seemed to have a hard time doing that. Or maybe she just didn’t want to, as she hadn’t been completely accepting of him.

One day we were going to see Bulma. As we flew to Capsule Corporation, we talked about the reason we were going there.

“Yea, it seems like even only using eighty percent of my power, I can beat you.” I said.

“How do you keep getting so much stronger than me?” Lazuli asked.

“It’s because I’m a Saiyan. It’s in my blood.” I responded.

“But you’ve been a Saiyan all this time. It’s just recently that your power’s been increasing like this.” She countered.

“Yea, I think it had something to do with the amount of food I was eating. Saiyans aren’t supposed to eat the same portions as a human, which is what I had been doing. They need a lot more food per meal. Recently I started eating a lot more in my meals.” I explained.

“So being a pig made you strong?” She snorted.

“It’s more like, not ‘being a pig’ kept me weak. Like I said, it’s in my blood. Which is why I’m hoping that giving you some could help you get stronger too.”

“But I’d have to eat like you?” 

“That’s the thing, I don’t think so. Right now you don’t have to eat at all, so you’d probably get stronger without even needing to worry about that.”

Soon enough we reached Capsule Corporation. Bulma greeted us and took us inside. Shortly after, we told her about what we were hoping she could do. Apparently Trunks was at the store.

“Hmm…. I would need a sample of both of your blood so I can see how to synthesize them, but yea, I think we should be able to do it. I’d just need a little time to work on it, but I can take your blood and get started right away.” Bulma told us. She noticed the slight apprehension on my face. “What’s wrong, Cut?”

“Nothing. It’s just, needles are a little… I don’t want to say scary, but… um...” I trailed off. Yea this was worth the pain, but it would indeed be painful.

“Oh, you’re just like Goku used to be. He hated needles too.” Bulma said.

“Yea, I kind of see why.” I muttered.

“But there’s nothing to worry about. Come on, it’ll be over before you know it.” Bulma assured me.

So I went and did what I had to. It hurt, but it needed to be done. Not even an hour later, Bulma let us know that it was done. We had decided to just wait there since we weren’t sure how she’d get in touch with us otherwise. She handed Lazuli the synthesized blood, and Lazuli took it instantly. 

“That’s it. Now you should be able to get strong just like a Saiyan can.” Bulma told her.

“Wait, what?” Trunks had just burst through the door. “Mom, what did you do?”

“I gave Lazuli here some of Cut’s Saiyan blood, of course doctored by me to be compatible with hers, so she can get strong like him.” She explained.

“But… it wasn’t long ago that she was...” Trunks trailed off.

“That was in the past, Trunks. You said you thought she was more likely to be redeemable than her brother and he died to save the world. I think it’s safe. Besides, they promised they’d leave the planet soon if I did this for them.” She told her son.

It was true. Bulma never actually asked us to, but I volunteered to leave the planet and take Lazuli (and Nomu) with me if she did this for us. I knew she would be worried about giving more power to someone who had put the planet under siege not long ago.

“Now Cut, your blood is pretty closely compatible with a human’s, but there’s no way it would work for Namekians. So unfortunately your friend Nomu is just going to need to get stronger the old fashioned way.” Bulma explained to me.

“I understand. Well, thank you for doing this for us, Bulma. We’d better get going.” I told her.

“Oh wait, one more thing.” Bulma said. “Here, take this.”

She handed me some kind of gun with a needle on it. I looked at it, confused. “What’s this for?”

“It’s so if you ever need to take your blood again, you can do it easily. It also has a small synthesizer in it, just in case you guys need something like this again.” She explained.

“Oh, okay. Thanks! We’re off now.” I said.

“Okay, see you later!” She said as she waved goodbye.

Lazuli went back to the ship, but I went somewhere else. I flew to Chi Chi’s house. I knocked on the door, and she answered. 

“Oh, Cut. I wasn’t expecting you.” She said.

“I know. I wanted to talk to you about something.” I said.

“Okay, what is it?” She asked.

“Well, Nomu and I are leaving the planet soon.”

“What? You are? But why?” She asked, concerned.

“I made a deal with Bulma. The thing is, I needed someone to watch over that lovely restaurant that I always eat at. I’ve seen and tasted your cooking, and I think you’d be the perfect fit.” I told her.

“Yea, sure, I’ll run it for you. Can I maybe open it to the public? We haven’t used money in a long time, but it would be nice to make some every once in a while.” She said.

“Sure, be my guest. But if I ever do come back, I want in on the business.” I said.

“No problem. We’ll miss you though.” She said sadly. 

“Same. Make sure you come to see us off. We’re leaving in one week.” I explained.

“Okay.” She said.

We said our goodbyes and I flew back to the ship. Lazuli and I trained together. Though I couldn’t see the results right away, we both were excited about her being able to become stronger.

One week came and went and in no time, it was the day we were to leave Earth. I ate at the restaurant one last time, this time with Chi Chi, Bulma, Trunks, Nomu, and Lazuli all with me. There was also a huge man that I may have seen once or twice but hadn’t actually talked to. Chi Chi explained that he was her father and that he would be helping her with the restaurant. He seemed like a nice guy, so I had no problems with it. But he stayed at the restaurant after we left. After the meal, Chi Chi and Bulma rode to my spaceship in a hover car while the rest of us flew there. 

Trunks, Bulma, and Chi Chi were gathered in front of the ship. Nomu and I were still waiting for Lazuli to come. She eventually did, with a huge bag of clothes that she loaded onto the ship.

“Oh yea, you guys can have these. They’ll help you with big loads like that. Some of them have some new suits of armor for you, Cut.” Bulma said, giving some capsules to Trunks, which he flew up and handed me.

“Thank you Bulma. And thanks for everything.” I told her.

“No problem. And listen, you guys don’t have to stay gone. You’re welcome back anytime.. after about a year or so… so don’t be a stranger!” Bulma called to us. We were already ascending, but the latch was still open so we could hear them.

“Good luck on your journeys!” Trunks called.

“Goodbye!” Chi Chi called.

We finally closed the latch as we headed into orbit. I felt sad, leaving Earth. I had so many memorable battles and adventures there. But a least I would be leaving with the amazing woman I met there. 

“Oh no!” I exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. “I forgot to take the video games!”

“Relax.” Lazuli’s voice was somewhere between exasperated and amused. She dug into the bag she brought with her and pulled out the console and wires. “I got them for you.”

“Oh yes, thanks!” I said excitedly.

“Well, don’t I deserve a hug?” She surprised me by asking. I wasted no time giving her that. We stayed like that for a while, until Nomu’s voice broke us out of the moment.

“Cut, you won’t believe what I found! I never knew this was here!” He exclaimed. I went to where he was and looked in astonishment.

It was a stove. Just like the one in the restaurant. 

“We could hunt animals from various planets and cook them here. It would have to be ones we’ve eaten from before, of course, lest I risk eating something poisonous. But still, this is wonderful!” I said excitedly.

“Speaking of planets that we are going to visit, where is our destination?” Nomu asked.

“Well, that planet that we were on before we left for Earth seems like a good place to settle. Maybe we could even travel the stars a bit or visit your home planet of Namek.” I suggested.

“Indeed, the planet that you defeated Lord Slug on was kind to you. But what of me? I was working with him.” He asked worriedly.

“It’ll be fine. I’m sure they won’t mind after they hear about how you defeated Cooler.” I assured him.

“I hope you are right.” He said.

Just then, another one of those strange sensations came over me. I was having another vision.

In the vision, I was just finishing up some kind of minor battle. I had thrown an unconscious person onto my ship and was about to leave when I heard a gruff but vaguely familiar voice.

“Are you the one they call Cut?” The voice asked. I turned around and got the shock of my life.

“S-Scallio?” I asked incredulously.

“Spinak?” He asked in much the same fashion.

“So this is your brother, Spinak?” An unfamiliar voice asked. I looked to see a boy, a little younger than me. He appeared to also be a Saiyan, though he seemed somehow different from all the other ones I encountered.

The vision ended there. The next thing I knew, I was back in front of the newly discovered stove. Nomu and Lazuli were both staring at me.

“Cut, you kind of zoned out a little bit there.” Lazuli said.

“I just had another vision, guys.” I told them.

“What was it about?” Nomu asked.

“My brother. He’s alive! I’m going to see him soon!” I exclaimed.

“That is most wonderful news!” Nomu agreed. Lazuli simply smiled and came to give me another hug.

I wasn’t sure where our adventure would take us next. But with a friend like Nomu and a mate like Lazuli by my side, I was sure it would be a blast.

A few months later, somewhere in the vast reaches of space, a sphere which resembled a small planet floated. It was known as the Big Gete Star. It collected anything it could find and added it to its mass. From inside the sphere, a malicious voice could be heard.

“I still can’t find that blasted planet Namek. All Saiyans and Namekians must die! Especially the one called Nomu. Hm? What’s that? It looks like two monkeys. Wait, it’s the one who made me lose both him and his brother. Scallio, that was his name. Well, time to go exterminate those monkeys.”

The sphere floated over to where it saw the two Saiyans and prepared to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end of the story. As you can see, there’s a decent amount of foreshadowing for things that will happen in the sequel. Now, the sequel won’t follow Cut, although he will show up. It’ll be another OC. Scallio, the mystery Saiyan from the vision and his love interest will be the main characters. I also don’t know if I’ll put it in Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super, as each has exclusive characters that the story involves. I’ll get working on it as soon as I finish “You Lied”, which only has two more short chapters. Anyway, guys, thanks for reading all this. I hope you guys check out the sequel, and reviews are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed so far. I hope no one was offended by that one part about him not seeing too many strong women. The character is just basing opinions on what he's seen so far, and for him, a powerful woman is rare. Most of this story will take place on Earth. This first part is just to introduce Cut and Nomu, and have Cut reach the appropriate power level for what he's about to get himself into. Reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!  
> Next time: Cut journeys to Earth to greet and do battle with a powerful fellow Super Saiyan!


End file.
